


13th doctor x reader | one shots

by KeeleyWrites



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Gen, I mean, but who am i to judge everything is gay, hello i love thirteen with my whole heart, i mean ... the normal adventures, just anything to make it gay, mathcsonwrites, so i decided to write about her and the gay adventures, so like come and send me prompts or requests or headcannons, these are all from my tumblr, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-08-17 14:10:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 39
Words: 44,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16517975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeleyWrites/pseuds/KeeleyWrites
Summary: a bunch of 13th doctor/reader prompts, drabbles and one shots that come from my tumblr.(justkeeley)most of these are pretty much self-indulgent, hence the title. but i mean, who doesn't love writing themselves (and others) with fictional characters. i hope you love them.i may even post some of the drabbles i've written about my oc, ana and the doctor here as well, because i'm a sell out and just - love me.please leave your gay af prompts at my tumblr x





	1. Your True Family.

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: from the lovely - thatsonezestyhufflepuff: 13th Doctor x reader where the reader comes out to their family as gay (reader goes alone) and it dosnt go well. The gang band together to try to cheer her up, but thirteen helps the mos (if you know what I mean ;) )

well, it hadn’t actually gone as planned. you thought you could handle this on your own, as you had with other tough situations, especially the time you wanted to drop out of uni because you just weren’t … _doing_ well. your dad was disappointed but understood, you had needed time, it was your mother who had thrown a fit.

it was that night you had found the doctor. bright green eyes, floppy hair and that ridiculous bow tie. he needed help, said that his friend, clara, was stuck and that _boy he was going to be in so much trouble when they found her_. an alien that to be quite honest, was basically mister freeze from batman in a nutshell.

the doctor had been impressed by your talents and quite frankly your ability to banter in a fight, that he offered you a trip of a lifetime. _just one._ you had said and well …one had turned into two, which then turned into four, then six.  


it was heartbreaking when he regenerated, but you had found him again in the form of an angry scotsman a little while later. and it stayed like that until he took you back home again. said that you needed **A** _LITTLE_ time on your own, that he would **COME** back - but he never did … _at least_ for you that is.  


shaking your head, you pulled yourself out of your thoughts, wiping the tears that had fallen onto your cheeks away with the sleeve of your jumper, hoping that you weren’t TOO red in the face for anyone to actually notice something was wrong. you then shoved your way into the TARDIS. _a little_ bit harsher than you normally would, you would apologise to her later for that.

                                   and to your shoulder, which BRUISED upon impact.  


you could hear laughter and you wondered if it had been ryan telling a rather interesting story again, or graham cracking one of the WORST dad jokes you had ever heard and you _had_ to keep your rather .. _~~depressed~~ _self **OFF** your face and force a smile on there.  


“ there you are ! ” yaz announced and you tried not to wince at the volume of her voice. the doctor looked up from the monitor on the console and she grinned down at you, which almost caused you to break down right then and there. you had missed hi - her … so much, that you had forgotten how much _they_ made you **HAPPY**. “ how’d it go ? ” of course you had told the four of them that you were GAY before your actual parents. it … _a_ lot easier to tell them. then came the day and you knew that if you had backed out now you would NEVER tell them.  


stepping up closer to the console, you shrugged your shoulders. “ uh - yeah, yeah good. ” you were a terrible liar. blue eyes focused on you, which caused you to look somewhere else in the TARDIS and not the time lord that knew you _rather_ well.  


“ y/n ? ” graham was watching you like the grandad he was. concerned when you shifted on your feet and ran a hand through your hair and _rested_ it against your forehead. “ what happened ? ”

a hand wrapped lightly around your forearm, pulling you into them. you didn’t even _notice_ that the doctor had wandered from her spot and over to you. so you let yourself wrap your arms around her neck, burying your face into her shoulder. you didn’t cry but you _were_ almost on the verge. the hug was nice though.  


“ i take it, it didn’t go well ? ” she questioned, lips pressed against the shell of your ear and you turned your buried face into her neck, breathing in deeply before shaking it slightly. the doctor then pulled away, placing her hands on either side of your face. self-indulgent you in the eyes, the breath you had taken it was let out slowly and your lips tugged downwards.  


“ no, ” you mumbled. your e/c eyes moved to look over the doctor’s shoulder then and focus on her new companions. “ uh mum … she uh … ” a heavy sigh escaped your lips before your face crumpled and your whole body fell forwards and the doctor wrapped you in an embrace again. one hand coming to rest against the back of your head, stroking your hair. and then other, rested in between your shoulders.  


“ why don’t we go see elvis? ” graham suddenly spoke up after a couple of seconds of silence. you lifted your head, and rested your chin on the doctor’s shoulder, as she continued to **sooth** your hair and _hum_ slightly in your ear. **WHO** knew she could calm you down so _QUICKLY_. you were certain though, that your eyes were red and puffy. you shifted in the doctor’s arms. “ i heard you and ryan talking the other day. ”

pulling away from the doctor, who then repositioned her arms, so that a hand could rest against the small of your back. “ elvis sounds great. ” they didn’t get the chance to _SEE_ him when they were last in the area. _1955_ was a rather **HARD** year for them.

yaz cheered and it placed a smile on your lips. ryan grabbed for the other woman’s arm and gestured her down the corridor, towards their rooms. turning your head you spotted the doctor giving you a worried look. you raised a brow, but she kept on staring, head tilted to the side slightly and a frown on her brow. “ stop it. ”  


“ when you’re ready, we can talk about it, ” she said and the tears you had managed to cry out, pooled back into the corner of your eyes.  


“ thanks doc. ” the time lord let her free hand raise and rest gently on the back of your head.  


“ it’s what i’m here for, y/n. ” she leaned forward and pressed a kiss against your forehead. before she let you go and you _tried_ not to feel disappointed at the sudden loss of her body temperature. “ right ! elvis… ” she announced bounding off towards the console once more. “ better call ahead, otherwise he might run late again. ”

                    one family didn’t seem to accept you but the one that _truly_ mattered did.  
                                    that was enough for you at that moment in time.


	2. you're not alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: from the lovely lochnessie - Perhaps a sweet one with 13 and a reader with panic disorder?
> 
> okay SO i don’t HAVE a panic disorder, i do get panic attacks  
>  sometimes but they are not a frequent occurrence, so i apologise  
>  to anyone that DOES have them and this is … a tad off. but this is  
>  generally from MY experience from having them. hope this is okay !!

it was difficult for you to even consider saying yes. a **trip** of a _lifetime_ ? it was such a vague question that you almost _CRIED upon_ just thinking about it. ryan had called you the other night, the two of you had met weirdly enough had the wedding of his nan, you had worked the bar and suddenly hit it off rather well - considering he hadn’t really enjoyed it that much. ryan _knew_ about your disorder (how it hadn’t been _bad_ back when you had met. but sudden events had changed that on its head) had made most situations rather hard on you. it was during moments when you had no control over what happened. _over_ what the outcome was going to be and who was in your … **s p a c e**. even for a little bit of control, it’s like a switch is flipped inside your head and you would **BREAK** down. your panic attacks had never been … fun, they were awful and you **HATED** them. **but** _you_ had been doing better recently - had been using the techniques that your therapist had suggested. so you thought … _why the hell not_ ?

that was a mistake.   


the doctor had made a promise when you came on board that she would keep you safe and well you had believed her. of course, you believe the alien _from_ outer space who had the big blue box that seemed more impressive than the uss enterprise and was able to travel through space and time. she felt like the most trustworthy person in your life suddenly. you had made yourself promise, however, that if anything happened, it would all turn out fine, you would make it out alive and you would NOT panic.   


that _didn’t_ happen.   


space pirates - who the hell would have thought that space pirates were bloody real. _NOT_ you of course. it had started out alright, the sudden **APPEARANCE** of them caused your heart to beat harder, but you were excited all of a sudden when you stepped foot on the ship, a _big_ ship that kind of reminded you of the nostromo - all loose wires and rather **BRIGHT** luminescent lights. you had found it to be the most fun you’ve had in **YEARS** \- but then suddenly you remembered it wasn’t f a k e. you weren’t watching a **SHOW** or a movie, this was real life and those PIRATES were a big threat. the tightness in your chest had started to grow since then, everything went to shit all in a matter of _an_ HOUR. you had been running and the tightness in your chest had expanded and overwhelming you, and it was like it suddenly had reached your legs. you had all but come to a complete stop, almost knocking yourself off balance. you couldn’t do a thing as you continued to w _atch_ the others move ahead - your breathing became shallow and you all but fell backward against the _PADDED_ wall.   


a **s o b** escaped your lips then. _what_ happens if they catch YOU ? _YOU_ have to keep going.

**but i can’t …**

_if you don’t. THEY will catch you. KILL YOU._

**i - i can’t move …  
**

_pathetic … your grandmother was right. you’re nothing but a -_

“ y/n ? ” the voice broke through the wall of your thoughts. it was _~~almost~~ _like honey, the thick accent pulling you out of your own head rather quickly. **e/c** eyes opened slowly and even though the _deep_ red that had encased the hallways of the ship was still causing you to not see well enough, you could make out the doctor’s concerned face. “ what’s wrong ? why’d you stop running ? ” she squatted in front of you. _hands_ pressed tightly over your ears, the tear stains on your cheeks felt **HEAVY** as you did your best to answer her.  


“ i … i _don’t_ … ” panic started to overcome you once more and you started to shake. the doctor’s **blue** eyes immediately changed. _like_ she had just figured out what you were dealing with. shifting her weight, so that she now sat on her knees, the doctor leaned forward and let slender fingers wrap around your wrists - pulling your hands away from your ears. **slowly** _as_ not to scare you. your breathing was still erratic - but the more contact you had with the doctor … the more you realised that _YOU_ were going to be okay.   


“ come on. up you pop. ” you slowly stood with her. her hands moved from your arms and rested on either side of your face. “ i want you to breathe in … nice and slowly. ” you copied her actions. in **. and out**. in _and out_. two more times - during this time you had noticed that the red alert had been silenced and there were _three_ other worried faces **JUST** down the hall - surely the _space_ pirates weren’t **WAITING** for them to keep on moving to attack … **they** _would_ be on them any second now .. why the hell were they standing around for you. “ y/n … y/n, look at me.. ” the doctor snapped you out of it. again.  


“ sorry .. _sorry_ , ” you mumbled looking down, squinting at the floor, trying your best to get your head to _SLOW_ down. the doctor forced your head back up and the _frown_ on her face pulled into a soft smile.   


“ don’t be sorry. **panic** attacks are a nasty thing - happens to even the **BEST** of us. ” the time lord let her head tilt to the side, one hand pushing your hair out of your face, while the doctor let her thumb on the other stroke your cheek, _more_ contact from the doctor seemed to have calmed you even more. the blonde moved them then, leaving one out in between the two of you. she was offering you her hand. “ just know … that i’ll _always_ be here for you when you need me. ” your e/c eyes snapped from staring down at her outstretched hand back up to her face, _were_ the smile on her face grew even **WIDER**. “ though, i don’t want to rush you **but** _we_ really should get going. _space pirates_ and all. ”   


a _laugh_ escaped your lips suddenly, and you noticed that the tightness in your chest had disappeared and your breathing had slowed _down_ to an even pace. **putting** your hand in the doctor’s, she tugged you back towards the group. you knew that THAT wouldn’t be the end of them, but you were certain that … _with_ the help from the doctor - _you_ would be able to beat them faster than before.


	3. periods aren't great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: from the lovely deaths-maiden - Could you do a 13/reader where she's comforting the reader on her period and maybe throw in some cuddles please?

she had told you stay put. _sit_ , rest, whatever you had to do, _JUST_ so that you could stop being in so much pain. and you did just that. you **LET** the doctor get you whatever it was you needed. **a shit ton of chocolate, panadol and quite possibly a new uterus.** you would have thought that for such a highly civilized race, the time lords would have invented something that would help stop period pains.  


_though_ you thought to yourself, as you winced and shifted. the couch was the _most_ softest thing you had ever felt and well - you weren’t that surprised to be honest, the tardis did pick up on your feelings a lot easier than the rest of the _gang_ , as the doctor liked to call you. _they did not reproduce the same as humans._ you scrunched up your face. you had _figured_ out that the hard way - which coincidentally forced you to not touch the library for at least two weeks. squinting at nothing in general, you let your eyes wander back to the ipad that rested on your lap. **that** _was_ a train of thought you could get into later on. _wincing_ once more, you shifted to lay down on the couch even more - turning the heat pack, that rested across your waist, over - so that the heat spread over your skin once more.   


                                                                                                                                                               -x-  


“ right _!_ ” her voice startled you awake and you _honestly_ had no idea when you actually fell asleep. [e/c] eyes looked up and saw a _grinning_ doctor coming over to the couch you were snuggled up on, the ipad you had been watching netflix on, had fallen to the floor and your neck suddenly had a **MASSIVE** cramp, while also feeling slightly damp. maybe the blanket wasn’t such a good idea and you kicked it - so that it fell onto the floor as well. “ i had to ask yaz what _WAS_ the best thing to get… ” she continued, shoving the bag onto one arm, as she leant over and picked up your legs by the ankles with one hand and then proceeded to sit down at the end of the couch, before letting your legs fall over her lap. “ but _i_ think it’s everything. “ it was then that the blonde started to pull _everything_ out of the plastic bag.   


you shuffled slightly upwards in your spot, sliding your legs closer to your body, as you watched as she placed your _favourite_ chocolate bar on the couch between the two of you. a **packet** of panadol, and _a_ drink bottle that had _a_ familiar looking label on it, one of the ones that helped you gain any lossed electralites back into your system or whatever it is that you lose while on your period. a small, sleepy smile crossed your lips as the time lord popped out two tablets - handing them over to you and the drink bottle. shoving the two small capsules onto your tongue, and then washing them down with the **orange** coloured liquid, you heaved out a sigh after you swallowed. “ being a _girl_ SUCKS. ” you mumbled, as you leaned over and placed the drink bottle on the coffee table (while doing the same thing with the bar of chocolate) before you shuffled and changed positions so that you were now closer to the doctor.

her blue eyes watched you _carefully_.   
she was worried, you can tell - but your tired smile was still on your lips.  


“ oh it’s not all bad. ” thirteen spoke up then, shifting slightly in her spot as well, before her own soft smile spread across her features. **blue** eyes lighting up then as you continued to shuffle in your spot, before you leaned down and placed your head on top of her lap. “ women are strong, courageous and get hell of a lot done. ” she continued, as her hands came up and started to play with your hair - fingers dragged through [h/c] strands and you couldn’t help but laugh. “ i’m serious, [y/n]. ” turning your head slightly, you looked up at the doctor and raised a brow. “ i may have only been in this body for about three weeks - but i’ve had so many strong companions in the past. ” a **hum** escaped your lips as you let your head fall back to its previous position and closed your eyes. “ also you can have babies … babies are pretty cute. ”

a laugh escaped your lips - the **affects** of the _pain killers_ started to kick in and the continued petting of your hair by the doctor, almost forced you to keep your eyes closed and let yourself doze off again. “ thanks, doc. ” it was mumbled cause of your sleepy state, but you knew she understood, when her hands moved from your up on your head, to stroke along you bare shoulder and arm. goosebumps rising on your skin at the contact - you prayed that you can at least remember **THIS** when you woke up.  


	4. spiders are a pain in the arse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: from an anon - 13th Doctor x fem!reader Reader is in pain and thirteen cares for her
> 
> i would say this one has MINOR spoilers for the ‘ arachnids in the uk ‘, i’ll try and  
> not give too much away. but yeah. hope you enjoy !

spiders could absolutely go to goddamn _hell_. you wanted to have seen the rest of the _adventure_ through, but the little bastards had **TAKEN** you - well almost taken you, one of the mini ones stabbed you through the leg with one of their … **many** legs, if it hadn’t of been for yaz who had _seen_ the whole thing - you were certain that YOU would have become spider food. the doctor had wanted you to go back to the tardis, but THAT was on the other side of town, _down_ a hill. but the more you started to bleed out the **MORE** you realised that you couldn’t walk. _the_ blonde had looked extremely distraught, trying to _figure_ where to put her focus mainly. you had told her that the hotel and everyone else was more important, that you’d just haul yourself up in the kitchen and … **try** and _not_ die from bleeding out.  


“ **that’s** _not_ funny. ” you had heard her snap _once_ and that was to _an_ alien that had to threaten the rest of them. the smile had fallen off your face and you coughed, clearing your throat - those blue eyes hadn’t _exactly_ changed. just a _DIFFERENT_ colour. _sorry_. you had mumbled.  


but now, back _ON_ the tardis with everyone in tow, **THE** _sudden_ high of adrenaline had dissipated, with you in the infirmary, you suddenly realised how much it hurt like to **be** STABBED in the leg again. you _were_ almost on the verge of tears. the spider hadn’t been deadly - in the poison sense, but you guessed that no one _REALLY_ knew what those chemicals could have done to their insides. the pain came and went, but you knew it was from the fact that you weren’t trying to _SURVIVE_ and you had relaxed a hell of a lot more.  


“ how ‘ya doing ? ” the doctor questioned as she came to sit in the chair _closest_ to the bed. **moving** to lean against the mattress, she placed a slender hand against your forehead, fingers then stroking your hair back from your face. _wincing_ slightly, a surge of pain shot up your leg, but you managed a **sleepy** _smile_ to spread across your features.

“ never felt better. ” a small smile soon pulled across the doctor’s lips.  


“ i’ve given you something for the pain, but you’re going to ‘ave to **wait** it out, [y/n] ” she started, squinting up at her, you shifted upwards in the bed slightly, only coming to a stop when dragging your leg felt like **RIPPING** it a new one. she had bandaged your leg, but then the white gauze was already _patched_ with blood.

“ why ? ” you questioned. blue eyes looked back at you with _sympathy_ and you raised a brow, already guessing what she was going to say. “ dermal regenerator shit itself again ? ” you couldn’t help your choice of words, **because** THAT is exactly what it always did. she frowned at your choice of words but nodded her head anyway. “ _god_ \- we really need to **BUY** new stuff, doctor _. ”_ the time lord huffed out a laugh.  


“ gotta look after you first and foremost. ” patting back your hair once more, the doctor stood from the chair and looked down at you, a smile on her lips. “ the pain relief should start to work in a couple of minutes, which means _YOU_ need to sleep. ” you winced again - this time the pain came from your back. though the slight tug in your chest, had your breathing deepening. “ i mean it, [y/n]. rest and when you wake up you’ll be good as new. ”  


a roll of your eyes (trying to cover up the fact that you DIDN’T want the doctor to leave your side), before she turned away. it wasn’t until she stepped from the bed that _you_ let your hand snap out and wrap around her wrist. you hardly initiated the contact between you and the time lord, _mostly_ it was to grab her hand or **AT LEAST** tug on the sleeve of ~~their~~ her coat when ~~they~~ she wasn’t paying attention. the doctor turned back, a soft smile had found itself on her lips, as she rested a hand over yours - she gently pried your fingers from around her wrist. “ i won’t be far, [y/n]. just sleep. ” the feeling in your chest _disappeared_ then, you believed her - of course, you did. **that’s** when you could hardly keep your eyes open, _they_ dropped closed and all you could do was listen to was the light mumbling of the doctor singing in galifrayean. 


	5. that's my girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: from an anon - 13 x reader cos IM GAYYYY FOR 13 (and just in general) how about hot jealous 13?? i have no fucking shame omg
> 
> i was going to sleep - but then i got inspiration and i will say this is hopefully a  
> jealous!thirteen, but idk, somehow she didn’t want to work for me that way  
> so here - … hopefully it’s STILL good. and super gay.

she’d left you alone almost twenty minutes ago. the first time you managed to have a decent adventure and the doctor had **abandoned** you at the _BAR_. an alien bar as well. you were almost certain that it was the same bar that … _jack_ had taken you too all those years ago, but well - life had suddenly all _blended_ into one big **CHUNK** of memory recently.

it was a rather … shitty way to end the night. she HAD apologised for something, honestly you had been so tired that you couldn’t remember the doctor sliding away from you, with yaz in tow at _ALL_. the two of them - you suddenly remembered - the TWO of them had abandoned you, at a bar that reminded you a hell of a lot like a typical earth venue and well - _with_ MEN who were essentially the same as anywhere else.

they had realised you were on your own and suddenly sidled up next to you. well - you were sure they were male - some of them were completely different species that it was hard to make an accurate guess. but well - THIS one was easy to pick, he was from earth. early thirtieth century, he _was_ good-looking, you weren’t going to lie. but it was just … **rather** seedy.

“ so what’s a pretty YOUNG lady like yourself doing here all _BY_ yourself ? ” the question had caught you off guard and it took you a second to realise that … he was talking to you.

“ uh… ” you had almost stumbled over your words when you looked up. the music was so loud that even you could have honestly blamed your lack of reaction on the music blasting through your ears instead of his words.

“ i mean, it almost seems like a _CRIME_. ” he had then suddenly planted his butt on the seat that yaz had been occupying just moments before. his eyes were fucking BRIGHT blue and you had to stop yourself from cringing, god - this type of person would have been the result of wet dreams when you were like 15.

“ i’m … i’m not here on my own. ” you felt like you were yelling, the thumping of the music almost led you into a false send of … thinking you were back home. “ i’m with friends. ”

“ the blonde and the brunette ? ” a brow raised on your forehead and you almost jerked backward in your seat. the grip you had on the tall glass, filled with what you GUESSED was this planets version of alcohol, tightened. “ still, a rather shitty move to leave you on your own. “ well .. there was that odd feeling in the pit of your stomach again.   


a fake laugh escaped your lips, before you cleared your throat and then downed the rest of your drink. it stung on the way down and you had to squeeze your eyes shut as you swallowed, he moved to stand up and your shoulders automatically relaxed - until he placed his hand on your back. “ would you care to dance ? ”

your [e/c] eyes widen in sudden shock. oh - _oh_. uhm **UH**. you hesitated and you suddenly noticed the look on his face. the smile had started to slip from his face and those _blue_ eyes hardened, almost turning into ice. “ uh heh. ” was all you could manage out of your lips. you winced suddenly as you felt his hand slide up your back and rest on your shoulder, fingers digging into bare skin.

“ oh come now, one little dance isn’t going to hurt. ” his smile had returned, but it didn’t reach his eyes. it was almost like he moved you without even _moving_ his hand because you slid off the bar stool and you shifted closer to his person. his other arm then came and slid around your waist. “ wise choice, [y/n] ” _oh_.

oh, that wasn’t good. you never told him your name. swallowing, you almost stumbled over your feet as he practically DRAGGED you away from the bar.

and almost head first into the doctor and yaz. the first thing you noticed was the look in the doctor’s eyes. the blue that seemed to flood relief throughout your body. but here eyes screamed _oncoming storm_ and you couldn’t help but struggle in the mans grip. what felt like minutes, was in reality only a couple of seconds, as the doctor’s face split into a grin. it didn’t match her eyes _though_.

“ [y/n] ! “ she exclaimed and you could see yaz look at her with an odd expression. “ there you are, sweetheart. ” you frowned but suddenly felt the mans grip around your waist slacken, which gave the doctor the opportunity to reach forward, wrap a hand around your wrist and pull you away and towards her.   


it hurt though. _HIS_ nails dug into your skin as you moved away from him. this, however, made yaz snap into action.   


“ oh, thanks for keeping her company. ” the girl said. the doctor than almost copied the exact same position the man had just had her in, except this time, the hand at the back of your neck and the arm around your waist were wanted and the _LIPS_ against your own were just a _ANOTHER_ added bonus. “ but, we best be going. wedding and all to be HELD in the morning. ” you heard yaz continue and you didn’t even notice if the man was backing down or not.   


all you could focus on was the doctor, and the way her lips melded against your own, as your body arched forward and basically fell into the gaps of her own, a moan escaped the back of your throat and your hands came up to rest in the blonde’s hair.

what a difference age makes.   


plus regeneration.   


eleven had been almost _ALL_ over the place. he was like a teenage boy who was having his first kiss every time. thirteen, on the other hand, felt very … well - experienced.   


pulling away, you let your tongue lick over your lower lip and your hooded eyes snapped open, just in time to see the doctor’s shit-eating grin cross her lips. “ good going, yaz. ” she replied, pressing another kiss against your lips. _your_ nose and then your forehead before she looked over at the other companion.   


well - guess that answered your question about where the hell the two of you stood with each other.   


intimately.   


keeping her arm around your waist, you turned to look at yaz and all but fell against the doctor’s side. head resting against the time lord’s shoulder. and a _laugh_ bubbled up out of your throat.

“ alright, come on you two lovebirds. ” yaz laughed herself and started to walk past the two of you. “ better catch up with ryan and graham before they TOO get into trouble. ”


	6. the fire escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: from the actual love of my life actualvenom - sensory prompts reader/13 for 22, 24 or 45 UP TO YOU MY LOVE <3
> 
> i love using these kind of prompts. send more B) x trigger warning for alcohol mention & consumption.

“ you doing alright _?_ ” you almost curse the fact that she had _incredible_ hearing. just one other thing time lords LIKE to forget to mention to ‘potential’ companions. you thought you had been sneaky enough when expressing your want for just a couple of hours on your own. you needed some time … some space. away from the tardis and the _team_. but, well you somehow forgot that the doctor would always be concerned for _ALL_ their companions.  


even ones who have been there for a while.

especially those ones.  


you couldn’t exactly remember what time it was … but you pretty certain that the clock that hung on your kitchen wall read _one thirty am_. your back was to the window, as you sat on the fire escape. that was one of the many things you _LIKED_ about your current apartment. the fire escape faced the busiest part of the city, you could hear the cars and waves of the river. for some - the _city_ was too noisy, too loud. but for you … it was perfect. the bright _PURPLE_ neon light that spilled from the latest **TELEVISION COMMERCIAL** billboard was on the other side of the street, one of the many reasons you were able to get this apartment so cheap. the light bathed you in a **BRIGHT lilac** colour, one of your favourites.  


the **bottle** of _whiskey_ was knocked by your elbow as you jerked upwards. your eyes **popped** open before you whacked your head against the railing. a hiss escaped through your lips and you were too busy focusing on saving the alcohol that you missed the doctor’s rather guilty face as she caused the pain. the bottle teetered on the edge slightly, you managed to save it (and yourself) from a rather nasty fall, six stories down. [e/c] eyes found the doctor, as she came to rest against the window frame. you gave her a glare, as one of your hands came up and rubbed at the spot just on the back of your head.  


“ _i_ swear i just got RID of that bump, ” you grumbled.  


“ sorry, ” she replied, but you couldn’t help the smirk at the corner of your lips that immediately took over your face. you’d been with her for too long to even _THINK_ about staying mad.  


though - you’d been traveling just as long, to even THINK about lying. again.  


“ no. i’m - not alright, ” you mumbled. the hand already at the back of your head moved and brushed your [h/c] hair away from your face, as a sigh escaped your lips. the alcohol was already at your _head_ , you suddenly remember why you came out here. “ what - ” you suddenly wanted to change the subject, as the doctor climbed through the window and sat down at the other end of the fire escape. you wondered if she could hear the buzzing of the neon lights above you, you thought you would be able to hear it if the city was quite - wondered if she could … hear a lot of other things as well. ~~like your heart as it raced **whenever** she was near~~. the rain was making the air smell like the city. it’s strange but there was that freshness in the air, also brings the pasta and the pizza from the little italian restaurant that doubled as a bar and seemed to never close. you never liked living in the city - until you experienced your first night like this. “ what are you doing here? ”

she hummed softly. taking her time to answer your question. she’d done this once before … back when she had floppy hair and a bow tie, he wasn’t as _smooth_ as thirteen, but suddenly you couldn’t help your heart as it _deflated_ just a tad at the thought of eleven. you _missed_ him. the doctor then lifted one of her arms up and you couldn’t help the _small_ , sluggish smile that crossed your lips, suddenly pushing the _taller_ time lord out of your mind - you shuffled forward slightly, wincing at the fact that your arse had gone numb and you were definitely going to hate yourself in the morning. your back hit the brick wall before you slid underneath her arm and rested your head against her shoulder. the doctor let her arm fall across your shoulders. squeezing your shoulder, before resting her head on top of yours.  


this was a common _position_ for the two of you. “ the others were worried about ya. ” the whisper almost confused you, but you didn’t linger on the thought as you felt her lips press against your forehead. there was a soft breeze that came and ruffled your hair slightly, sprinkling your hot face with the coolness of the **summer** rain. you then felt the doctor pet at your hair, just as common and your face flushed an even darker red. “ i know where you like to go when you need some space. ” it was never anywhere IN the tardis - sometimes that was the root of the problem. you loved that ship - you loved the doctor, but sometimes … remembering that you have a normal life, _friends_ and family that love you and care for on EARTH always seemed to hit you when you least expect it. “ oh [y/n] if you need to stay … i’m not going to stop you. you know i’ll be fine … ”

“ no ! ” the word was slurred slightly, but your voice raised, almost in competition with the cars that continued to whiz past. it wasn’t the _city that never sleeps_ but you supposed that any working city was going to be busy any time of the day and night.  


even when it was _AFTER_ midnight.  


you shot back up into a sitting position. the doctor’s face pulled into a frown (as her arm slid from your shoulders and rested just around your waist) as you looked back at her. green eyes _dimmed_ \- almost BLACK with the lilac light shining on her features. “ no … no i - i don’t wanna leave. ”

“ [y/n] i didn’t say leave. though with everything that’s happening here… ” you couldn’t remember a time when she was so … _quite._ “ you need to be with your … family. ”

god, and you knew how hard that was for the doctor to say. she hated it when you left her. a day - a month, it didn’t matter, because you had made her promise that she would take the _LONG_ way to get back to you. no skipping in the time stream.  


“ you know me. don’t you doctor ? ” a brow raised on the time lord’s forehead. right - what a stupid question. “ so you know … even if - if i wanted to stay home. **THEY** don’t need me here. ” shifting then, your head was now placed in the doctor’s lap. that statement was true. your family never really … _truly_ appreciated you. SURE they loved you and on occasion even mentioned it, but they - were better off without you.  


your heart sunk again. but the rain, the **soft** glow and the continued combing of your hair by the doctor … well it was putting you to sleep. “ **you** need _me_ though. ” you mumbled. “ you always need someone. ”

you felt her body shake. a laugh. lips pulled into a smirk - making her laugh always meant that she’d stop stressing over what your were feeling, well for the time being. she’d just enjoy the moment. “ ‘course i need you [y/n] … ” you heard her say, along with an exhale, you loved how her whole body moved when she spoke. “ i’ll always need ‘ya. ” **hell** , **you** guessed you just loved her.


	7. rescue me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: from anonymous - for the sensory prompts I’d love to see 13/reader with 32 :)
> 
> yes. yeeeeees. i was waiting for this one B)   
> trigger warnings - blood, trauma, uhh more blood.

it wasn’t the type of adventure that you had actually wanted. the last few weeks had been great, they had been calm but just so very … ~~boring~~. but this - this wasn’t what you had wanted, to be … accused of something, of a crime that you KNOW you didn’t commit. the planet you had visited, was filled with a telepathic race, who had outlawed violent thoughts, and in turn, violence full stop. everything was peaceful, even when someone had a problem, nothing became over the top or ended in violence. well - that was until you appeared. it was … weird, the person had bumped into, his shoulder whacked into yours, causing you to almost fall over and you had just gotten so … _mad_. you had growled and made a move towards the man, ready to strike back but the doctor had grabbed your arm and pulled you away.

“ [y/n] ! you alright ? ” the doctor had turned your whole body to face her, she was checking you over - eyes sharp and ready to spot the broken part. your hand had wrapped around your arm and you couldn’t help but let your lips pull into a snarl. your eyes focused on the man who was apologising, seemingly confused by your reaction. why the hell were you so … upset by this. “ [y/n] ? ” the doctor repeated your name, which finally managed to bring your attention back to her. your eyes found her own, before you shook your head, while you mumbled your reply. the others looked worried.   


you had no idea why you acted so … out of character - but it happened. to which things would only start to get worse. the next day found the man to be dead. a stab wound at the back of his neck and the obvious finger pointed towards you. of course, you had decided to go off on your own the night before, you just needed to clear your head and process everything that had happened. the doctor had wanted to go with you, but you had told her that you needed some space. that was a bad decision. the only four guards in the whole city had taken you to a room that looked like it once was holding cells. they were going to put you on trail, which - wasn’t really a trail, instead it was a machine. a probe … of sorts. it’d sift through your memories, to find out what really happened and then would proceed to wipe those memories from your brain. to which the doctor had been very much been against.

“ no, no way … ” the time lord had shaken her head, hands rested on hips and just beneath the surface of her eyes, the oncoming storm lingered. blonde hair fell in front of her face. it was only her, you and the head examiner in the small room, while your other companions sat outside.   


“ doctor please, this is a very strange circumstance. ” the lady was also head of security. nimira had looked upset by the events, but well - you couldn’t blame her for doing her job. arms folded over her broad chest. her presence scared you, which was why you stuck close to the doctor, a hand lingered just against her back, fingers gripping onto the light blue material of her coat. “ but this is the only way that we can make sure something like this never happens again. ”  


“ have you even _used_ that probe on another being before ? ” the doctor questioned, a hand stretchered out and pointed to the machine. your eyes focused on counting the number of stitches in the back of the doctor’s coat.  


“ we haven’t needed too. we’ve been peaceful for the last thirty years, ” nimira argued back, you couldn’t help but wince. the cut on your lip had started to bleed and you couldn’t help but let your teeth bite down even more. the metallic taste on your tongue caused your nose to scrunch.  


“ right. and you want to put [y/n] through that process do you ? ” she was getting angry, you could tell, her shoulders had tensed and her hands had dropped from her hips. but nimira had put an end to the discussion quicker than you would have liked.     


as you sat with your back against the wall and your arms wrapped around your knees, you couldn’t help but feel like - you were going to die here. it had been three days. three whole days of being locked in the ‘prison’, away from the doctor and the others. the only chance you had to see them, was when the examiner had pulled you out for questioning.   


the cut on your forehead (even your lip) was still dripping blood. you couldn’t remember how you got it, but the smell of the blood was strong and you wanted to vomit. that metallic tang in the air, and the saltiness on your lips - wasn’t doing your stomach any good. resting your forehead, gently, on the top of your knees, you heaved in a deep breath, which came out in a shuddering exhale. tears pooled at the corner of your eyes.

that was until the door to the left of you unlocked. your head snapped up, a couple of tears falling onto your cheeks. it opened and you were so ready for the _other_ guards to arrive, ready to finally probe your mind - but your whole body melted back against the wall when you spotted who it really was.

the doctor. she wasn’t even wearing her blue coat. a frown fell onto your face as you sniffed back more tears. _she_ must have really been trying hard.    


“ oh [y/n] … ” she whispered stepping into the room, her voice - her eyes. **god** , you had missed her so much that you just burst into tears, a hand slapped over your mouth as you all but fell forward, which forced the time lord to practically throw herself down in front of you, catching you at the waist. you wrapped your arms tight around her shoulders. she smelled like the tardis, and books, just something so incredibly familiar. you buried your face into her neck. “ i’m so sorry. ” she mumbled into your hair. “ i’m sorry it took me so long to help you. ” one of her hands came up and rested at the back of your head. “ but we did it. we figured out who did this to you. ”

a shuddering sigh escaped your lips as you continued to hold onto her tighter. that smell of blood had disappeared. replaced by HER and that’s all you could have asked for.   


“ let’s get you home. ”


	8. peppermint tea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt from annoymous: request: Sensory prompt 9? With thirteen x reader?? Xx
> 
> 9\. a perfectly brewed cup of tea.
> 
> okay listen, wholesome peaceful tea party. probably - maybe … ?

you had been surprised at how big the tardis really was. you knew that the doctor had told you that it was bigger on the inside and that there were multiple rooms and levels and so many more layers that not even she could remember where everything was. but you had _no_ idea that it was … thisbig. and it was being spoiled by the tardis, that coming home was always a jarring experience - stepping into your three bedroom apartment just didn’t have the same effect that it use to have when you first bought it.

however, when it was filled with the _four_ other people that you had gotten so close with, it seemed so cramped and full- it was nice … you liked it. a lot. especially after just moving out of your parent's house, being on your own seemed lonely some days. smiling over the _lip_ of your bright green mug (where your steaming _hot_ tea was) you watched the others as they conversed and your heart seemed to sore. _what_ a ragtag bunch of people you all were - considering ONE was **alien**. they’d just come back from an adventure, they were _trying_ to tell you about it, but ryan kept interrupting yaz and graham was just annoyed by … the death turtles. which the doctor kept apologising for.  


**being** _bedridden_ sick was the worse thing that could have happened after getting to know the doctor. she was adamant that you NEEDED to stay home for the next couple of trips, hell even the next couple of weeks - and that … pumping you full of _alien drugs,_ just wasn’t good for your body, or your immune system anymore.

the medication you were currently on wouldn’t really blend well with anything alien.  


with your mug securely in your hand, you had managed to wriggle away from the group, who had moved on from the trip, to complaining about the latest episode of _grey’s anatomy_ and out onto your balcony, over looking the river. the floods had certainly done a number on it, the brown colouring still floating on top of the water, but you honestly loved to watch the waves, and the boats that sailed past - no matter the colour the water was. mid-july was always freezing cold, but the hot liquid (plus the peppermint smell) helped warm you up and soothe your sore insides. cars mulled past and you could hear the faint conversations of those walking underneath you.

sitting down in your favourite arm car, you bathed yourself in the setting sunlight. heaving in a deep breath - it was a city smell, but the peppermint was strong enough to cancel it out.  


your ears perked up slightly as you heard the sliding door open and you just knew that it was the doctor who was stepping out to join you. it was strange - her appearance and her asking you to travel with ~~her~~ them, seemed to have happened so quickly, but you would never take it back. a cool hand pressed against your forehead, which caused your eyes to slide shut and a grunt to escape your lips. you heard a hum escape her lips and then the whirring of the sonic. the hand moved and ran through your hair and that had your eyes opening again.

“ i’m fine. ” was the first thing out of your lips, watching the doctor closely, who was watching her sonic just as closely, before green eyes snapped to look at you. her lips pursed and her faced scrunched before she moved to fall onto the two-seater couch across from you.   


“ you’re still warm. ” came her response, eyes watching you in return. you tried not to shift under her gaze. she was worried. “ [y/n], have you been taking those tablets that you were given ? ” another sip of tea and you ignored her. _you_ were fine there was nothing wrong with you.

nothing that you didn’t know already.  


“ how is it that you’re able to brew the perfect cup of tea ? ” the doctor knew that you were changing the subject.   


“ oh i’m pretty good at tea. ” the time lord replied, leaning back against the couch - the cold breeze ruffling her short blonde hair in front of her eyes. a smirk crossed your lips as you leaned forward and placed your mug on the small coffee table. “ although i am pretty sure i invented iced tea a couple of centuries early a few years back. ” and she rambled when you weren’t feeling up to answering her questions.   


but she never forgets. the doctor was good at getting the answers from you soon enough.  


“ the tardis brewed it, didn’t she? ” though it didn’t stop you from having a little fun.   


“ oi ! i’m pretty good at tea. ” a brow raised on your forehead, as you tried to stuff a laugh back into your throat. she huffed and rolled her eyes. “ alright fine, _but_ i still remembered what you liked. ” the doctor’s face turned smug. “ peppermint with a dash of honey and sugar. the old girl didn’t have a clue. ” if you could distract her enough from you being sick, well maybe she’d stop worrying.   


you knew a good _cup_ of tea would do the trick. at least for now.


	9. time heals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk what this is - i just got really upset right now. i lost my dad due to bowel cancer two years ago and i don’t ever think i’m gonna get over it - so i guess i just needed the doctor …

* * *

                                 ♫ **with shortness of breath, i’ll explain the infinite  
                                    how rare and beautiful it truly is that we exist♫**   


it’s hard, sitting there, staring out the window. it was raining, you think - it could be the tears clouding your eyesight, but you’re pretty sure it was. you loved the rain, but today … not so much. you hated it - just as much as you hated not being able to help, not being able to make him better. you’re just stuck, watching as the cancer takes his body and then his mind. four years, you’ve lived through this and it was … the most wonderful four years you’ve ever had.   


he saw you graduate high school, he saw you at formal. you’re eighteenth.   


your best moments and your worse.   


but now … _now_ he won’t see your kids. or walk you down the aisle. see you turn from a teenager into a young woman and it hurts.   


everything that you had planned suddenly just all flew out the window at the beginning of that week. everything you wanted to do - gone.  


a hand covers your mouth and you try desperately to cover the sobs that want to escape your mouth. you don’t want to disturb your grandma or your brother who sits to your left. your sister is desperately trying to put her one year old to sleep, but he was wiggling too much - the smells and the atmosphere was awful for him as well. your mum was in the room with your dad. you had no idea how she can stand to sit in that room and be with him, you couldn’t - looking at his pale face, skinny and hollow. nothing like it was when you had turned 18 when he was still walking around. up and about, not … not dying.

that’s when you felt a hand on your shoulder and your whole body jerked upwards. you must have fallen asleep at the kitchen table in the tardis kitchen, [e/c] eyes looked up and spotted the doctor, who had a worried look on her face.

wasn’t the first time she found you like this.  


“ are you alright ? ” she questioned. her hand not moving from your shoulder as she came to sit in the chair in front of you. rubbing at your eyes, trying desperately to get rid of the tears that had formed, you nodded your head.   


“ ‘course, ” you mumbled and the doctor all but raised a brow, the crease above her the eyebrow became prominent. teeth bit down on your lip and you couldn’t help but let a soft chuckle escape your lips and shake your head. “ i dreamt about dad again. ” the doctor’s face fell from worried to sympathetic.   


“ oh [y/n] ” her voice was just as soft and you couldn’t help your face as it scrunched slightly and tears pooled at the corners of your eyes again. you all but moved out of your chair and sat on the tiled floor, next to the doctor’s chair. you _didn’t_ have your mum with you, she was back at home - living a normal life.   


so you shuffled closer to the doctor, hurting your knees in the process, but you didn’t care, as you rested your head in the doctor’s lap.

“ i miss him. ” the whisper was so soft you didn’t know if the blonde heard you. but she was a time lord … _excellent_ ears. “ god - it’s already been two years and here i am … _on_ the floor in a bloody time machine crying … ”

“ everyone grieves different, [y/n] ” she cut you off - you’d broken down multiple times since your dad’s passing and they haven’t been pretty. you knew that the doctor was always worried when you got quiet. you then felt her hand run through your hair, a very known way to help you calm down, well - any contact was an excellent way. “ everyone moves on at their own pace, there’s no right or wrong way to do this. ” lifting your head, you placed your chin on your forearm (which was laying across the doctor’s legs) a sniff and a huff escaped your lips. dark eyes focused on yours and a soft smile crossed her lips - those eyes … you knew she had been through a similar experience and you felt ridiculous that you were still crying. “ he was your father. you loved him. it’s hard to lose someone like that. ”

you closed your eyes as the doctor continued to stroke your hair. you had no idea that life could … get any better - but meeting the doctor that fateful day seemed like … well fate. she - _he_ had changed your life for the better - distracted you from your loss and even if you haven’t moved on yet, it was still better than what the alternative would have been if you hadn’t met the doctor … if the doctor hadn’t been real at all - you just knew you would have been stuck in a rut.

“ you can always do right in his memory. ” the doctor spoke up. “ you keep on living and you keep achieving and you do it in his name, [y/n] ” why hadn’t your family ever told you this. “ he wants you to succeed and be the best that you can be. ” the doctor then helped you up from the floor - a hand cupping your cheek thumb brushing away a fallen tear, before she wrapped you in a hug. “ and you make him proud, ” she whispered in your ear.  


well - that pushed you over the edge.   
but you supposed it was just one of those days where you needed a good cry.

your arms came up underneath hers and wrapped around her shoulders, burying your face against her chest and she held you in her arms - wetting her shirt but the blonde didn’t mind, she just wanted you to feel safe and better and proud of yourself.


	10. fezes and bowties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had too - based on last nights episode.  
> but not really - considering i had only seen the sneak peak of thirteen getting her fez clip. 
> 
> enjoy !!

it was like the tardis was dicking with you. you knew that this section of the wardrobe hadn’t been seen in almost … two thousand years, give or take a few centuries and the main article of clothing that you had found and was currently holding, the purple jacket, the one that a certain floppy-haired, bow tie wearing time lord, wasn’t just out in plain view by coincidence.

you sat on the floor and held the jacket to your nose. eyes sliding shut as you felt your heart tug slightly at the memories that seemed to flood back to you. it still smelled like him. how the tardis use to smell and jammy dodgers, more specifically the jam centre. opening your eyes, a soft sigh escaped your lips, before you slipped the larger coat over your shoulders, sliding your arms through the holes (which still dwarfed your hands). you sat there for about three minutes, just hugging yourself and lingering in the memories that seemed like forever ago before you stood up.

you shifted slightly and moved over to the set of chest of draws, that seemed to have appeared there while you were reminiscing, and started to rummage through them.   


you wondered if it had anything to do with the doctor receiving the … fez in the mail just the other day. the tardis was scarily attuned to your emotions and you wanted to know if she was like that with the three other companions on board. or where you such an _OLD_ companion that she had gotten to know you? it was just before shit went down and you all had managed to get distracted on that alien planet … or was it a moon again ? you knew that the fez would pull at your heartstrings. you missed eleven terribly, and yeah you had traveled with twelve for a couple of trips, but you had a life back at home. your family had needed you desperately and with his usual lack of certainty on being able to get you home on time was always a worry.

besides you knew he had clara and clara was always _there_ for him.

bow ties … all - twenty of them. _or_ something like that. they were there in one of the many draws and a snort escaped the back of your throat. you pulled one out and you came to sat back down on the tiled floor - the coolness seeped through your jeans and a sigh was heaved out of your chest. it was one of the bow ties that he use to wear with his tweed jacket - one that amy use to tease him about constantly, while rory use to defend his fashion choices.   


“ i thought i’d find you in here. “ the voice startled you, causing you to jump suddenly in your spot - _JUST_ missing your head on the still open draw. you let your head whip behind you, and your heart calmed down when you spotted the doctor, leaning against the door frame. hands shoved in her pockets and a strange expression on her face.   


“ - i didn’t even know i was gonna be in here, ” you muttered, shifting back to the chest of draws. you reached up and placed the bow tie back and shut the draw before you stood up. your hands clasped in front of you before you took a deep breath in, trying to calm yourself down - tears had pooled at the corner of your eyes but you had managed not to cry.

yet anyway.  


“ i should have realised… ” she started before you turned around in your spot. hands moved to wrap the purple jacket around your frame, before pushing them underneath your armpits. her dark eyes lingered on the piece of clothing for a little while longer, before she looked at you and the expression on her face hadn’t changed. it was rather hard to describe. “ he … i- ”

“ i always thought you were joking when you said you had ordered a fez on the _space web_. ” you interrupted her, brows raised on her forehead. a soft snort left you, as you made your way over to her, standing at least two feet away from her. “ i told amy that her and river were allowed to destroy that one as well. ” a cheeky grin crossed over your features.   


that’s when the doctor’s face changed again, but the confusing expression she had worn, turned into one of shock and slight disappointment, her mouth opening as she pushed off the door frame. “ oh ! i see how it is. can’t let a time lord have some kind of good fashion. ” a snicker escaped your lips before you unfolded your arms and put your hands in your own pockets - you realised they were still bigger on the inside.

“ is he … i mean - ” you stumbled over your words, eyes flickering down to the ground. staring at both of your shoes. you had wanted to keep the joyful mood, but why you came in here was still lingering at the back of your mind. “ do you hear …? ” you question trailed off but the blonde in front of you figured out what you were trying to say.   


was eleven still present in her head?

was any of her regenerations still there - somewhere in that large brain of hers?

“ i can hear him. ” your head snapped up when she spoke and your heart tugged once more. your face must have changed expression because apparently, it caused thirteen to let her lips tug downwards. you were slipping up, showing off your bias and you knew they were all the same person, the same time lord but - that personality, that man was who you met. who you fell in - “ three times you’ve had to go through this [y/n] ” she whispered softly.  


stepping closer to the doctor, you shrugged your shoulders. “ i’ve gotten use to it. ” that was a bald-faced lie, eleven had been gone almost 2000 years for the current doctor before you, but only five years for you and yet, you still hadn’t gotten over his … death.

“ you haven’t … ” she knew you too well. a deep sigh leaves your lips once more, before you all but throw yourself against her, arms coming around her waist. she stumbled slightly, an _oof_ leaving her, but the time lord managed to stay in her spot. her arms lingered in the air. you just bury your face against her chest.   


“ i’m sorry. i know - i know you’re still you. ” you started and you felt her hum in response. she hesitated for a couple of seconds. you’d seen her hug yaz’s mum - but that was only for a split second - you had no idea why you were so surprised that she liked hugging once more. it was your fault that you had hurt her feelings. you knew that previous regenerations were always a touchy subject.   


you knew that twelve had hated hugging and you wondered briefly if it had carried on through to thirteen. being given more regenerations and then eaten by a dinosaur was certainly something that caused you to become disoriented and just … suddenly hate existence. it was almost a full minute later that you felt her arms fold around your shoulders and her face bury itself into your hair. a bigger sigh left you, as you shifted and stand straighter - you moved your arms so that they came up and wrapped around her shoulders. “ i’m really glad you enjoy hugs again. ” you murmured against her shoulder.

you heard the blonde snort and your heart soared. “ ‘course i do. ” the doctor moved her head so that her cheek was pressed against the top of yours. “ the white-haired scotsman enjoyed them in the end. he was just a bit more stubborn. ” you missed him as well. pulling away you grinned up at the doctor and she narrowed her dark eyes at you. “ what ? ”

tugging on eleven’s jacket once more, you stepped back and stood on the balls of your feet. “ HE was the only stubborn one ? ” you questioned and once again the doctor’s face dropped into a pout.

“ oi! ”

“ it’s true though ! “

“ of course, pick on the time lord why don’t you. ” a grin couldn’t help but break out across the doctor’s lips either before she leaned over and grabbed onto your hand. the blonde then dragged you closer to her once more. you stumbled over your feet and you couldn’t help the giggle that left you, as she leaned forwards and you leaned backward - until she caught you. lips pressed against yours and you couldn’t help but laugh even more. “ do you mind not laughing while i’m trying to be romantic ? ” but the question didn’t help. it just made you laugh harder.   


“ i’m - ” you stumbled over your words before you let your hands come up and rest on either side of the blonde’s face. dragging her down to your height, you placed your lips against her cheek, then to her jaw and back to her lips. “ you never really change. ” you mumbled against her lips.   


“ oh i do. ” she replied, wrapping her arms around your waist. “ but my love for you stays the same. ” lips were against your throat then and you snorted.   


“ being incredibly cheesy has not changed a bit in a thousand years. ” more laughter. being ticklish against your neck and throat was such a horrible thing, but it always made make out session extremely fun.

“ you know what [l/n]… ” the doctor then pulled away and your lower lip pulled out into a pout as she let you go. “ just for that… ” she moved away even more from you then, hands pushing into the pockets of her pants. “ no more kisses. ”

your mouth dropped into an _o_ and you stumbled after her as she turned on her heel and left the wardrobe. “ what do you mean no more kisses ! ” eyes watched the time lord, as she turned around with a shit-eating grin plastered across her lips. she walked backward until she rounded the corner and you were left standing there. a scoff, which caused you to shrug out of eleven’s jacket even quicker. you placed it on top of the chest of draws gently. you stared at it for a couple of seconds, before giving it a small smile, then looked around the room before you bolted out of there and down the hallway you watched the doctor disappear down. “ oi ! doctor ! ”


	11. stars on the ceiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: by anon: sensory 17: your bed after traveling.
> 
> i love this one so much oh my god. somehow - the love club by lorde seems to fit the vibe of this prompt a lot sdjkfhdsk.

it felt strange being back home. for the month that you had been gone, the doctor had managed to get you back roughly three hours after you had _JUST_ met her. time travel was strange - but you also thought it was the greatest thing ever. even though you loved spending time with the doctor and the adventures - it was the back to back-ness of them all that was starting to wear on your person a little bit and as much as a _room_ on the tardis was such a freaking cool thing and the comfiest - nothing would compare to your own bed and your own house and actually seeing your family.   


you’d been to yaz’s and graham’s. but they had never been to yours. somehow it seemed like even further away. but the three other companions had wanted at least a couple of hours at home - to spend some time with family (or friends for ryan). however, the doctor stuck to her guns and said that she’d come with you and as much as you wanted to tell her that you would be fine on your own, you couldn’t help feeling your heart beat a little faster at the thought of the two of you alone together.   


there wasn’t really much to see in your flat. just the odd bits here and there, family photos and boxes that should have been unpacked months ago, which actually meant laundry and clothes were everywhere and bowls that should have made it to the dishwasher that morning left on the bench - you hurried forward into your kitchen and all but slammed them into the sink, before turning on your heel and placing the small of your back against the bench. “ so, what do you think ? ” you asked her - the blonde time lord, however, was too busy looking at all the photos you had lined up on your tv cabinet to answer you.   


“ is that your brother ? ” the doctor called over her shoulder - a sigh escaped your lips but a smile was threatening to form before you pushed off the sink and bounded over to her, you barely reached her shoulders - so you stood on the tips of your toes. pointing at a photo which had you and a _man_ (who was around twenty-three at the time) with both shit eating grins standing in front of sleeping beauty’s castle at disneyland.   


you were fourteen.

your nose scrunched upwards, but you nodded your head anyway. “ yep - all bushy hair and braces. ” a snort left your lips, but the doctor looked down at you with a wide grin on her face. you raised a brow and shook your head, you knew what she was going to say before she even thought of it herself.   


“ you were _adorable_. ” a groan left your lips as you turned on the balls of your feet and moved towards your bedroom. “ i’m serious [y/n] ! the braces _really_ worked. ” it was then a scoff decided to join the party.   


“ thanks ! ” you exclaimed and she turned around, hands shoving into the pockets of her lilac coat. “ you don’t get to see anymore. ” her pout made you laugh loudly, as you pushed open your bedroom door - you knew the doctor would follow after you. this was the first time she had seen where you lived and the prospect of seeing more baby photos was all too good to miss.   


“ i’ll just wait until you’ve passed out. ” she teased, as her dark eyes moved around your room with the look of a five-year-old in a toy shop. she was soaking in what you were like - your personality and how you lived. you were a uni student - which meant a tone of books - notebooks and textbooks and books that you distracted yourself with, lolly packets, chip packets and the occasional alcohol bottle which should have never of made it to your bedroom.   


you heaved up onto your bed as you watched the time lord wander around your room.  


a comfortable silence enveloped the pair of you and it wasn’t long before you fell back against your bed (a moan of pleasure escaping your lips at the feel of your mattress) and you stared up at the ceiling, which were littered with plastic glow in the dark stars. **come on** \- no matter how old you were, they were still hecking cool. it wasn’t long until you felt the bed dip next to you and a smile curled at the corner of your lips.   


“ how long are you planning on staying ? ” you broke the silence first and you felt the doctor turn her head to face you. those dark eyes seemed to cause you to lose your cool and it wasn’t long until you were stumbling over your words “ because i mean … you can… ” [e/c] eyes focusing on the man-made cluster of stars across your ceiling. “ you can stay as long as you want. ” hands tangled together and you hardly noticed when the doctor grabbed your right in her own, you had been fidgeting with your fingers and she settled it against the bed.

fingers intertwining together.  


“ if you’ll have me, ” she started, her other hand moving to the inner pocket of her coat, where she kept her sonic screwdriver and pulled out said advice. “ because i’d love to stay a little while longer. perks of having a time machine, i ‘spose. ” the sonic whirred and the lights in your room dimmed and suddenly your room was filled with your glow in the dark stars but with even more projections of the constellations.   


you supposed the investment of the light up globe was worth it.  


“ oh ! ” you exclaimed and turned your head to look at the doctor - she was watching the ceiling before turning to face you. “ thanks, doc. ” you mumbled and her face scrunched, her nose lifting. you giggled. “ what ? ”

“ i really wish graham wasn’t such an influence, ” she grumbled - which caused you to giggle again. it was with a sudden surge of _confidence_ , that you shifted - turning onto your side, and resting your head against the doctor’s shoulder.

you had pulled your intertwined hands and rested them against her stomach.  


“ i love it. ” and that’s how you fell asleep. on your own bed - in your own home, with the doctor as your pillow and stars in the sky. 


	12. kiss with a fist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: anon: hey could you do a sensory prompt 11 with 13 x reader? ♡♡♡
> 
> blood at the corner of your mouth.
> 
> SPOILERS FOR EPISODE SEVEN  
> the one just gone. but yeah   
> hope you enjoy.

robots had always scared the living shit out of you. you, of course, had your father to blame for that fear being instilled in you since you were a child, somehow he thought the _terminator_ series was good enough to show a nine-year-old. plus 2001: a space odyssey ? you enjoyed those movies, you weren’t going to lie - but honestly the dreams you had weeks after watching each wasn’t that great. but, while that had planted the seed of distrust against any and all ai’s - it was traveling with the doctor that had honest to god, cemented the fear in you.

the goddamn cybermen, the _daleks_ \- even the information droids from the titanic that one christmas. you had sworn to the doctor that anything to do with droids, robots - _cyborgs_ you would sit that adventure out, much to their protest. so when the kerblam man arrived on the tardis - without any warning, you had bolted from the console room yelling ‘ NOPE ‘ in the process and hauled yourself up in your room.   


but of course she was able to _coax_ you out of your room and on the adventure, because it was the doctor and she was able to make you do anything. “ _oh_ [y/n] they’re the friendliest bunch ! ” she had exclaimed - throwing an arm around your shoulder as you and the three other companions walked towards the warehouse. “ it’s gonna be fun ! ”

“ great. ” you had mumbled huffing as you crossed your arms over your chest. you heard ryan and yaz snicker behind you and you shot them a look over your shoulder. - sure you were investigating someone calling for help, but that honestly didn’t let yourself relax anymore.

and it wasn’t even the robots that had fucked you in the end. it was the goddamn human.   


you’d tried to grab charlie, but he’d managed to clock you one right across the face - you let out a hiss and felt your teeth bite into your cheek. you’d heard the doctor yell as she grabbed onto your arms to stop you from falling on the floor, your hand shot up and rested against your assaulted cheek.   


“ son of a … _bitch_ , ” you exclaimed standing up straighter, you felt the doctor’s hand wrap around your wrist, holding you in place. yaz had gotten a hold of charlie and was restraining him as best she could - time seemed to slow down as you met the doctor’s eyes. **they** _were_ dark and h a r d and you opened your mouth to tell her to calm down, but moving your jaw caused you to wince.   


“ how bad does it hurt ? ” the time lord questioned as she shifted closer to you, pulling your hand away from your face - you winced at the movement and suddenly you could taste the blood that was pooling at the corner of your lip.

“ not … ” another wince. “ it’s not that bad. ” you tongue poked against the inside of your cheek and the stinging sensation seemed to shoot throughout your whole body. squinting at the doctor, she let go of your wrist and her hand came to grab a hold of your chin, tilting your head to the side so she could have a better look at the bruise that you were certain was starting to turn purple. you knew that she was trying her best to keep her emotions in check. the oncoming storm wasn’t allowed out. _not today at least._  


“ oi ! “ yaz’s yell distracted the pair of you and both your heads turned just in time to catch charlie nudging yaz out of the way and racing down the stairs. graham stepped forward - but the doctor tugged on your chin, causing you to turn back and face her.   


“ you okay ? ” her eyes lost the hardness as she watched you - you must have looked upset, teeth gnawing at the corner of your lip were you knew it was split. nodding your head, she gave you a soft smile - before digging into one of the pockets of her coat. pulling out a cloth she pressed it against your lip. “ hold it there - don’t try and talk and stay out of any more trouble. ” taking the white cloth from her, your mouth dropped open to complain but she gave you a look and you deflated and rolled your eyes.   


the doctor grinned slightly before she turned her attention away from you and back to the situation at hand.  


now you just had to survive charlie, his killer bubble wrap and get the fuck back to the tardis.


	13. christmas time is here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: anon: Hi! Could you do a sensory prompt 3 of reader x 13 c: 
> 
> 3\. snow being shoved down the back of your coat.

it had struck you across the face and a loud gasp escaped your lips, as you stumbled backward from the force of the throw. you heard yaz howl with laughter and a hand had come up to wipe the snow off your face. it was cold and rough and starting to seep through your woolen gloves and suddenly you weren’t upset, all you knew was that revenge was in order. your eyes squinted over at the other girl, who was suddenly leaning against ryan, trying to catch her breath and who was also laughing rather hard.   


you all had _needed_ this. you had just finished defending the earth from space fish who seemed to like dressing up as robot santa’s on christmas eve before anyone could notice anything was wrong - the doctor had explained to you, in the middle of trying to disable a _rather_ large bomb in the disguise of santa’s sleigh - that they were just messengers and that they were doing this for someone else, but she had no idea who - but … one task at a time. the blonde had told you that she had defeated them before and she’ll keep doing it every time they try. a relaxing adventure was what you all needed next.   


it wasn’t some exotic planet, or hell even another time period.

it was just the tail end of 2018 - chicago, illinois. you had no idea why the doctor had picked chicago, but apparently, they were going to put on one hell of a christmas light show that wasn’t to be missed. the buckingham fountain had frozen over as well, which was such a sight to see. though you supposed now that yaz had started a snowball fight, this was never going to be relaxing.   


“ oh my god, you should have seen your face. ” yaz heaved in a breath as she pushed off ryan. her beanie was starting to slide off her head, but she had no care in the world. a huff escaped your lips - causing steam to appear in front of you, you were trying desperately not to snicker as well. it had hurt and you were fairly certain that your cheek was going to bruise, but you hadn’t had a snowball fight in ages.   


“ you should know better than to attack someone unarmed, ” you called over to her. the doctor and graham had gone to get you, three children, food and something to drink, considering you and ryan hadn’t shut up complaining since you had got there.   


graham had also complained. just fyi.

yaz’s expression sobered up once she noticed what you were doing and it caused your lips to tug upwards, bending down, you raked the snow into the palm of your gloved hand, then you pulled your arm back, before releasing the _hard_ mass of white snow straight at yaz’s face. she … _squealed_ _._ which caused you and ryan to laugh harder than she had been at your misfortune.   


“ oi ! ” she exclaimed moving away from ryan and shaking her head, hands coming up to wiped away the debris. “ i didn’t throw that hard. ”  


“ hey, what are you three doing ? ” you turned your head and spotted graham, carrying a tray of what looked like coffee mugs, _thank god_ , but you suddenly realised that there was no doctor in tow.

“ yaz decided to attack [y/n] with a snowball for no reason. ” the shorter girl sounded off her defiance but ryan continued on. “ then [y/n] decided to retaliate and now i’m pretty sure we’re about to have a full-blown war. ” he seemed rather excited - his dyspraxia wouldn’t stop him from having a bit of fun.  


“ where’s the doctor ? ” you asked the older companion, who was now handing out the coffee, graham looked at you and shook his head.   


“ don’t know. was ordering the coffee and next thing i knew, she was gone. ” your eyes squinted at him. “ probably spotted something. she’ll be back though.” that sounded not at all convincing. and you were right because the next thing you could feel was the sudden extremely cold sensation at the back of your neck and the laughter of three humans and one-time lord.   


your body arched forwards as you snapped around and spotted the doctor, with a wolfish grin, while trying to maintain an innocent expression - if it was at all possible to wear the two of them at the same time.   


“ doctor ! ” you squealed, brows raising on your forehead. you shrugged out of the biggest coat you had on, which had managed to catch all the snow from falling further down your clothes.  


“ it wasn’t me. it was all yaz, she suggested it. ” the time lord replied and the one who was implemented gave another noise of protest.

“ when did i ! ” the young police officer exclaimed with slight annoyance, holding out her arms and you could see it on the doctor’s face that yaz really wasn’t behind it before she moved past you and over towards the others. all she had on top of her normal clothes was her _normal_ lilac coat, nothing else.   


you envied the fact that she couldn’t exactly get cold as humans could - you wish you didn’t have to wear about five different layers in minus twenty degree weather. “ besides i heard that a snowball fight was about to begin and i love a good snowball fight. ” she lingered off as she took a sip of yaz’s hot chocolate, before her face scrunched up, shaking her head and turned back around. “ ben franklin wasn’t a big fan though, learned that the hard way. ”

you couldn’t help the snort that left you. even for your age, you knew that the doctor - who was over a thousand years old, still acted like a five-year-old on occasion. then the idea came to you, and you knew that it was dangerous but - well you had to do it anyway. retaliation, it was a war after all.   


bending down once more, you collected as much snow as you could in one hand. straightening up, you saw ryan force himself to look away - as a shit-eating grin crossed his lips. graham gave him an odd look before his eyes found you and he shook his head. but you saw his smile. you innocently made your way over to the group - keeping behind the doctor the whole time.   


however, it wasn’t until you were right behind her, arm ready to shove the snow down the back of her own coat, that the blonde turned around and dumped another handful on top of your head. a loud gasp and laughter were heard. brows raised on your head again as you looked up at the doctor, who’s grin had gotten even bigger somehow.   


“ don’t think you can ever get the jump on me, [y/n] ” she winked at you, but you had held onto your handful and did what any good soldier would do.   


finish their mission.

instead of the back of her coat like you wanted, you ended up doing the same as what she had just done to you. the doctor’s face scrunched up and the laughter increased. “ oh i see how it is. ” she replied, holding her hand out towards ryan, who - unsurprisingly shoved more snow into the doctor’s awaiting palm. “ now it really is war. ”

“ no ! ” you squeaked as you turned around and started to bolt - but she was too quick for you, an arm wrapped around your waist, and another batch of snow was shoved down your back. this time, with no coat to protect you, you felt this all the way down your spine. “ this is cheating ! ” you exclaimed, wiggling in the doctor’s hold. “ you can’t pin me down. ” you heard her laugh in your ear, before she moved the both of you to face the gang - who had all been sipping on their coffee, or really, hot chocolate for yaz.   


“ what do you think ? ” the doctor suddenly asked, lips brushing against the shell of your ear. her head rested against yours, as her chin hovered on your shoulder. and suddenly you knew what she was implying.   


“ are you suggesting that we team up and take them on ? ” you finished her thought, dark eyes seemed to brighten as she looked down at you, her arm tightening around your waist in what you could only guess was a hug.   


“ [y/n] [l/n] you are a genius. ” a kiss was pressed against your temple as she let you go and even without the warmth of her body, you felt your own heat up more. well - guess it was going to be a good christmas after all.


	14. bruises ache.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: anon: can u do 37 for the prompts pls? ❤️ 
> 
> 37\. The tender ache when you press against bruises.

“ i thought i told you to leave it alone? ” her voice was stern, not as soft as it usually was and you couldn’t help but feel slightly guilty for being the cause. her blonde hair was covering the side of her face, so you couldn’t really guess what expression she was wearing - but you were pretty convinced it wasn’t a _happy_ one. wincing, you lowered your hand from the purple coloured bruise that was starting to form just below your rib cage. sitting on the biobed in the med bay of the tardis only in your bra and jeans wasn’t exactly the most awkward position you had ever been in. the doctor was continuing to patch up one of the many cuts that were on your person, at the front of your shoulder, dabbing it with the alcohol wipe, before pressing the gauze over it … and sticking it on rather hard. a huff escaped your lips in pain.

“ it hurts, ” you mumbled trying to focus on the wall just behind the blonde’s shoulder before she stood up straighter (clearly finished with your front wound) and without looking at you, moved to sit behind you on the bed. it hadn’t exactly been a most successful adventure, you had gotten hurt. ~~again~~. but this time it was for a good cause. you knew that the doctor could look after herself, christ you knew that so well but it was just a reflex, something you couldn’t help when the person **threatening** her was a human.

you just felt the … need.  


“ i thought i also said _don’t_ get into any more trouble. ” she was ignoring you know as well. that was a - a very bad sign. you felt a cool hand brush against your neck, moving your hair over the shoulder that hadn’t been injured, causing a shiver to rush down your spine. you winced again as you felt the needle pierce through the taut skin, a soft whine escaped the back of your throat and you heard the doctor grunt. your heart tugged, you were in big trouble. “ i don’t understand why nobody listens to me. ” the time lord grumbled then. “ honestly thought that this was a face everyone would listen too. ”

“ i’m sorry… ” a whisper so soft you thought she wouldn’t have caught it, but well - gallifrayen ears were scarily good.   


“ sorry doesn’t make these disappear, [y/n] ” the ache of the bruise on your lower back caused you to jump. she’d poked at it with her finger. oof. “ i don’t _need_ protecting, that’s my job. **your** job is to listen to me when i tell you to do something. ” really … _really_ angry now. “ you could have been killed and there would have been _nothing_ … ”   


“ ow _! ”_ it was like the doctor had stopped realising what she was doing and the needle had stabbed into your skin a little too hard. a soon as you voiced your pain - the sting was gone and so was the time lord, who had moved off the bed and away from you towards the bench that was littered with medical supplies and tools. trying to look over your shoulder, you managed to spot that it wasn’t bleeding and that the doctor had actually managed to close the wound.   


[e/c] eyes moved back to focus on the slightly taller ~~than you~~ time lord. she was leaning against the bench, her hands gripping the edges. her shoulders were tense. “ sorry. ” you heard her mumble.   


“ it’s okay. ” your eyes stayed on her - taking in the way she was trying to even out her breathing. it was silent, the only noise that was breaking it was the gentle hum from the tardis around you and even then she seemed to be doing so quietly, like she didn’t want to disturb the two of you. “ i just … ” you begun, which caused the doctor to straighten up. “ i hate feeling useless. ”

the doctor spun on her heel and your back straightened as well, you didn’t expect her to react so quickly. “ you are not useless, [y/n] [l/n] ” you could suddenly feel warmth rush into your cheeks. a scoff escaped your lips, and the doctor shook her head. “ you’re not. who told you that ? ” her voice wasn’t as stern, and the relief that flooded through you was immense. “ i take so many kinds of people aboard and you are by far the most extraordinary and useful human i have ever met. ”

a brow raised on your forehead and another scoff escaped you as you shifted on the bed. pulling one leg up, wincing while doing so - your stomach had folded and your knee had nudged against the aching bruise on your ribs. your gaze had moved to focus at your lap instead of staring at the doctor. “ oh, i’m not that brilliant. ” you knew that she was going to interrupt you, but you continued faster than she could make another sound. “ aliens and monsters and _space_ stuff is your thing. ” you lifted your gaze, noticing that the doctor had walked towards you again. “ but humans … that’s _me_ , that’s something that i can do. ” humanoids at least. a colony that had left earth a hundred years prior, hadn’t taken too kindly to the doctor trying to correct whatever backward political system they had and almost killed her - _but_ you had stepped in and took the blows for her. “ when it comes to humans, i don’t feel so .. _useless_. ”

all the while, the doctor had moved to sit next to you on the bed once more, her thigh brushing against yours. she was silent and you could practically see the cogs in her head turning. “ that doesn’t make you useless, [y/n] ” her voice was quieter than before and she grabbed onto your hand, fingers winding through yours, before resting them in her lap. “ never think that just because you can’t seem to work aliens out means you are useless. ” her free hand came up and pushed loose hair behind your ear. “ you are the super glue that keeps this gang together. ” you laughed at that. “ well - when i say super glue, i mean something far less annoying and painful when you get some on your skin. ”

her hazel eyes focused on the side of your face, as your own eyes kept watch over your linked hands. also trying desperately hard to not focus on the fact that you were practically half naked still, which caused you to completely miss her face becoming serious once more. “ just don’t _ever_ put yourself in harms way because of me again. ” your teeth gnawed at the corner of your lip, as eyes met hers and you swallowed. then you nodded your head. “ i don’t want anything to happen to you, [y/n]. we have so much of the universe to see together. ” lips tugged into a small smile before you moved and rested your head against her shoulder.   


“ i know. i want to see everything with you. ”


	15. you're an asshole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: anon: hi can you please do 47 from the speech prompts, I understand if you can't.
> 
> 47 - “I miss you and then I realise what an asshole you are and the feeling fades.”
> 
> moving on from the sensory prompts for a little while.  
> you can find the speech prompt list on my tumblr x

it’s quiet inside your apartment and it’s honestly the most awkward position you had ever been in. your lower back rested against the island counter that rested in the middle of your kitchen and in your hand was your mug of coffee. probably should have had a shot of vodka in it but it wasn’t even 10:30 am yet. it was stinking hot outside and your air conditioner was chugging along as best it could, summer was your favourite time of year, but that was only when your air con worked, you prayed it didn’t die before your next payday. though it never stopped you from drinking coffee.  


it was kinda your lifeblood.   


especially in tense situations.   


you had almost forgotten the person or well the _alien_ that sat on your bar stool on the other side of the bench. that’s why it was so awkward. you hadn’t seen the time lord for almost three weeks and a part of you hated to admit that it had been the worst three weeks of your life. the doctor had that way about her, she was addictive, like a drug you didn’t know you would like, but eventually, after taking more, you were suckered in and you couldn’t give her up without it hurting your being and your very soul. she continued to show you this amazing and wonderful universe and all of a sudden the real world seemed utterly stupid and slow.

well - that’s how you had felt until the rational side of your brain kicked in and reminded you as to why you hadn’t seen the blonde for three weeks. you wondered if she had snuck forward in time with that blue box of hers, wondered if she had dropped you off and then immediately went ahead and traveled forward. you wouldn’t put it past her, to be honest. she wasn’t very patient.   


taking a sip of the still steaming liquid - your gaze focused forward and your eyes tried to read the pieces of paper and photos that were scattered all over the pastel pink metal rather intensely, you missed the way the doctor’s gaze flickered upwards and came to focus on you. she seemed sad, like your presences on the tardis was felt already and that everyone on board would love to have you back, but that’s a strange reaction to you only being gone a matter of seconds for the doctor and the gang.

or so you thought.   


unbeknownst to you, it was yaz that had convinced the doctor to actually go the _long_ way around. to take the three weeks to evaluate the situation and to figure out a way to apologise.   


“ y/n listen … ” you tried not to let it show that her voice caused a shiver to rush down your spine, or that it made you jump. you thought that the pair of you would have this awkward coffee ‘date’ in silence and then she would leave - or you would leave, or you’d kick her out. but either way, a conversation wasn’t what you thought would happen.   


“ **i miss you** … ” you interrupted and you pushed yourself off the counter, finally turning your body to face her. you tried to ignore the fact that her eyes, those **old, sad** eyes seemed to light up with hope and it suddenly hurt you to crush that. “ **and then i realise what an asshole you are and it fades. ”** her expression dropped and your heart tightened in your chest, this absolutely makes you the asshole then huh? “ a lot. ” you continued. the doctor let her gaze drop and her brows furrowed, you could tell that she was trying to think of what to say that wouldn’t get her in deeper shit.

“ i was trying to protect you, y/n ” she finally replied. right - a brow rose on your forehead.

“ _protect me?_ ” you exclaimed. “ you grounded me like i was a CHILD. ” that’s what really had pissed you off, it wasn’t a one-time thing either. it was like the doctor was afraid that if you stepped outside the tardis you would get hurt or break or hell even die and you had suddenly come to realise that it wasn’t YOU putting yourself in danger. _.._

it was the doctor.   


trouble had the tendency to follow her wherever she went and those that followed after her tended to receive that bad luck in return. she was a hypocrite as much as an asshole, mean and held so much fury and anger underneath a fake mask, that the doctor would scare you on occasions - hell most of the time. you had wanted to come with her and the rest of the gang because you wanted to see what the universe held … what else was out there - but if she was going to force you to stay in your room because you had gotten hurt ONCE before well … you’d rather look at the stars from your own bedroom. “ like … you have the choice of when and how i put _my_ life in danger. ” you tried to keep yourself calm - but her expression, or lack thereof, was making it difficult. “ you have no right to make that decision for me. ”

“ y/n, you have to understand that the universe is big and scary and filled with things you don’t understand. ” she’d forgotten her own mug of coffee and had stood from the bar stool, your own mug was still in your hands and you were wondering if that was a good thing, considering it caused you to not throw anything at her.   


“ big and scary, ” you scoffed and you noticed the doctor’s lip twitch slightly. it was odd at how much you were able to get under her skin. “ no shit. but that still doesn’t give you the RIGHT to lock me away. ”

“ that gives me every right, ” and now you knew she wasn’t playing around. the tone of voice caused your back to straighten and for you to swallow. the two of you stared at each other, you were trying to see what the hell happened that caused her to be so cautious with her companions all the time and her, trying to get her point across without fully losing her temper. a soft sigh escaped her lips and she started to move around the bench and towards you, you wanted to take a step backward and away from her - but you knew that would hurt her more.   


a dark doctor wasn’t fun, but a sad doctor was even worse.   


she was sneaky that way. knew how to play her emotions, just to get someone to do something for her. you tried not to fall for it but damn she was very good at it. she reached out and took the mug from your hands, placing it on the bench behind you and the next thing you knew - she had gathered your hands in each of hers and pressed them against her chest. “ i want you safe, y/n. ” tilting your chin upwards, before you pulled your hands out of her grip - you heard a huff escape the time lord but she didn’t comment on it and you weren’t going to mention it - so she kept going. “ and almost losing you was something i never want to experience again. ”

you watched her for almost a full minute - [e/c] eyes flickering over each feature of her face, counting the freckles that lingered on her cheeks and the slight crease that appeared every time she raised a brow. a heavy sigh escaped your lips before you stepped forward, which caused the doctor to automatically open her arms and you fell against her, arms wrapping around her stomach. your head came to rest on her shoulder, and the sigh of relief that escaped the doctor, as her arms came around your shoulders caused your heart to tug once more.   


**you knew** that if you tried to give her up that you would go through the worlds worst withdrawal. maybe it was just easier to stay by her side and continue feeding that need.  


“ i love you, y/n. i don’t want this to end anytime soon. ” she continued into your [h/c] hair and a soft smile tugged at your lips. you lifted your head, tilting backward just a tad so that you could look up at her - your eyes narrowed. **don’t laugh**.  


“ you’re still an asshole. ” you mumbled. “ just - don’t go making decisions for me anymore. ” the doctor nodded her head slowly before her expression turned sly as she narrowed her own eyes as well and you couldn’t help but squint even more. “ what ? ”

“ nothing … ” you were suddenly scared at what she had cooking in her head. “ just don’t leave me again, y/n, ” her voice dropped the playful tone and you almost burst into tears. “ i don’t think i could survive yaz and ryan’s meme referencing any longer. ” a laugh escaped you as the doctor leaned down and placed a kiss against your nose. then your cheek and lastly your lips. maybe you could survive being with her a little while longer.


	16. don't die on me. (oc!ana & thirteen)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: anon: Speech prompts, 4/5, 13xOC, Pretty please?
> 
> 4 - don't die on me, please?  
> 5 - why are you bleeding?
> 
> so this is a first with my oc, ana.  
> i hope you enjoy xx

                                                                                   

* * *

 

it was hard to focus on what was happening around her let alone what the hell HAD actually happened. ana remember distantly that there was a bomb involved or at least the alien equivalent of a bomb. she could also remember faintly that she had just wandered into the ballroom, trying to find one of the many waiters, to see if they had heard anything about the rumours floating around the massive mansion, but she hadn’t gotten the chance when the explosion had occurred almost directly next to her. so when she came too almost five minutes later, it was like the world was crashing down around her and nothing seemed to make sense. her ears were ringing and the voices and sounds were muffled - making the screams and shouts sound like nothing, it was hard for ana to truly figure out what was happening. it took her a couple of seconds before she groaned and rolled herself over onto her stomach. none of the guards, guests or hell even the medics had noticed her yet - they were focused on the regulars and the natives. of course, the moment she had decided to split up from the doctor and the others was the time that shit went down. it was on her stomach that ana couldn’t help but cry out as the wound was pushed against the ground, dirt, and rubble surely getting caught.  


“ son of a _bitch_. ” she hissed through her teeth before she pushed herself up onto her knees. hair was plastered to her forehead, blood coating brown locks and ana couldn’t help but let a humourless laugh escape her lips. “ i - just _one_ day, i wish everything was normal. ” she mumbled to herself, pressing a hand against the wound on her stomach and winced as blood started to seep out through her fingers.  


it was warm and sticky and the australian felt like she was going to throw up. reaching out to the closest thing to her (which was a table, which had somehow managed to survive the explosion) she pulled herself up onto her feet. her left pant leg had been torn completely away, leaving her leg exposed, she didn’t have to look down to notice that the skin had been badly burnt and was bleeding as well - her stomach churned at the thought. she was a _midwife,_ not an er doctor, this much blood wasn’t what she was use too. well - not with the missing skin going with it.  


“ ana ! ” the voice that called her name sent a shot of relief through her body. opening her mouth to reply and take a step forward, her legs all but buckled underneath her and she started to tumble towards the floor again.  


“ doctor ! ” that must have been ryan, or … or someone, because the next thing ana knew she was on the ground once more, but this time arms had caught her and wrapped around her waist before she truly hit the ground. another cry left ana’s lips as the wound on her stomach made contact with the doctor’s coat. green eyes snapped open and immediately found the time lord’s hazel gaze. filled with worry and concern and a hint of the oncoming storm. someone had targeted the ballroom - she didn’t know exactly who was the target but ana had been present when it detonated.  


that was a seriously bad move.  


“ hey - hey ana look at me. ” a frown rested on the eldest companions forehead, she thought she was. but her eyes snapped open again - oh she much have dozed off, a concussion, that’s probably what she had. the brunette couldn’t remember, but later on, the medics would tell her that she had struck the table, the nasty cut on her forehead was deep enough that they had to give her stitches. but right at that moment, ana moaned and winced, reaching her hand up and clasping onto the doctor’s forearm. “ **why are you bleeding ?** eh ? thought i told you to be careful. ” ana noticed that yaz, graham, and ryan were looking over the doctor’s shoulder down at her, with a similar expression on their faces.

she wondered if they were alright, she knew that they had been nowhere near the ballroom, but who the hell knew what this _terrorist_ had planned.  


a laugh tried to escape ana’s lips, but instead, it turned into a cough and another groan. the brunette tried to curl into herself, moving the hand that clasped onto the doctor’s forearm, to rest against the blonde’s chest. the doctor then shifted in her spot on the ground and physically placed her butt on the floor, still holding ana in her arms. her free arm came up and brushed ana’s fringe away from her face. “ come on bear, **don’t die on me, please.** ” ana hadn’t remembered a time the doctor had looked so distraught - maybe with river but even then he hadn’t known her very well back then.  


“ doctor, we should get her back to the tardis. ” yaz suggested and ana watched as the blonde shook her head, reach into her pocket and pulled out her sonic screwdriver.  


“ no time. ” she mumbled, mostly to herself than to the other companions. “ come on, bear you do not get to die on me here. ” the doctor stared down at her oldest companion, who in turn tried to keep the tears out of her eyes. it was impossible because she could feel the blood continue to seep from the wound - soaking the doctor’s lilac coat into a deep red.  


“ i - i can’t… ” ana spoke and the doctor shook her head. “ i’m sorry, ~~theta~~. ” rarely did the brunette call the doctor by her academy name - but she knew that it was the only way to get the doctor to listen to her. “ but … i guess this is it. ”

“ _no_. ” the doctor snapped in return before she shifted and stood with ana still in her arms and the strength of any man. “ i am not letting you die. not here and not now. ” the doctor then turned her head towards the others. “ yaz i’m gonna need to borrow your scarf. ryan - get the medic, graham help me stop the bleeding - we are _not_ going to let her die. ” moving ana onto the still standing table, the doctor pulled off her coat and bunched it up and placed it under ana’s head as a makeshift pillow. “ i won’t allow it. ”


	17. a little bit of blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: anon: Can you do speech 59 and 5 with thirteen please? Your writings amazing btw
> 
> 59 - “is that blood?” “no?” “that’s not a question you’re suppose to answer with another question.”  
> 5 - “why are you bleeding?!”

“ **is that blood ?** ” you hadn’t really seen the doctor like this. almost bursting through the library doors and not making a sound while doing so. you were suddenly concerned about what the hell she had been up too. the others hadn’t returned yet (or so you had thought) and you were starting worry about what the hell had happened, you cursed the fact that you had gotten sick and was stuck in the tardis, but you knew that if you made any move to _go_ outside either the doctor was going to lock you in your room ~~again~~ or you were going to get even sicker. most likely the former but you weren’t willing to risk the latter, your body seriously hated when you got sick and decided to fight the infection every way it knew how which usually meant painful times for you. sitting up on the couch, you watched as the doctor made her way over to the sink - somehow the library had decided that the swimming pool being there wasn’t good enough and decided that a full-blown kitchenette was needed.   


it was like she thought you all lived inside the library - which was kind of true from your point of view. shoving the blanket that was over your legs aside, you got up from the couch, trying not to fall over your unstable legs and made your way over to her.   


“ **No**? ” a brow raised on your forehead at her short response, you watched her face in the mirror and noticed that it was scrunching up a lot, a sign that indicated she was either _a_ annoyed at something or _b_ in a lot of pain. if the scronching persisted it meant that it was a combination of the two. crossing your arms over your chest you leaned against the small dining table just behind her.   


“ **that’s not a question you’re supposed to answer with another question**. ” you almost snapped back. the doctor ignored you then and proceeded to pull off her coat, chucking it onto the floor and for a minute you just stood frozen - in awe at the fact that she practically discarded it. you had never once seen her act so careless about that coat but it wasn’t until you noticed the blood that was staining it, darker than a humans and much more worrisome, time for a new one you guessed. “ jesus christ, doctor what the hell happened ? ” you moved away from the table and closer to her, never once letting your eyes drop from her person - worried that if you did so, she’d wind up hurting herself again. not another word - she was too focused on suddenly mixing up something, after a couple of minutes, she placed the kettle on the small stove and the blonde continued to take off her clothes.   


by that i mean - she pulled the suspenders off her shoulders and hiked up her blue shirt and you couldn’t help the soft gasp that escaped your lips upon seeing the wound that caused so much trouble. it looked like a stab wound - _just_ above the ecto-spleen, and you were grateful because you really didn’t want a repeat of what happened on that day on the medical ship. “ **why are you bleeding ?** ” you tried once more and it was another five minutes (of the kettle boiling and the doctor mixing what appeared to be some sort of weird paste) before she answered you.   


“ the villagers have incredibly good aim for a species that haven’t even invented the wheel yet. ” your eyes widened and the doctor’s hazel gaze focused back down on her stab wound. moving her left arm but it caused the time lord to hiss through her teeth. you could hear her say something under her breath and you wondered if it was _gallifrayen_ before she turned to look over at you. “ y/n, i’m gonna need your help with this one, the head of the spear is still in there and i can’t get it out - i mean i could, but it hurts and i don’t really want to risk it moving any closer to my ecto-spleen. ” you hesitated for a couple of seconds, wanting to chew her out for being so incredibly reckless but also wanting to ask where the hell the others were. “ they’re okay - they came back with me - they helped me back actually. ” she rambled, her face squishing again as pain shot through her body . “ back in their rooms. none of them were hurt. ” you forgot that she had gotten scarily good at reading your facial expressions.  


you stared at her for a couple of seconds more - her hair was a mess and she seemed paler than usual, you suddenly realised that you really had no real understanding of gallifrayen anatomy, but you huffed and this time stepped right in front of her. “ okay … okay fine, but if you suddenly start bleeding more that’s not my fault. ” she heaved out a laugh, as she let her shirt drop back down her stomach and instead pushed the sleeves up her arms. her hands were bloodied and you ducked backward as she tried to press them on either side of your face.  


“ i won’t blame you. might curse you out, but will never blame you. ” oh great - you felt so confident already.


	18. a violet bruise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: alecmidnight: 13 x reader with sensory prompt 64? Love you writing, btw
> 
> 64\. violet bruised eyes.
> 
> SENSORY PROMPTS ARE STILL OPEN FOR REQUEST ON MY TUMBLR X

it wasn’t the ideal situation you all wanted to be in, but well when the universe dealt you cards you just had to see where they laid. usually, when it comes to the doctor, however, she would normally take the cards and just chuck them out the window - hell chuck them into the time vortex and never see them again. but today was a different kind of day, today was the day that the four of you had lost the tardis, ~~again~~ , and were stuck on an alien planet about twenty thousand light years from earth.   


yaz and graham had gone off in search of something to eat - something that wasn’t alien and that you would all enjoy, being the fact that you all had hunkered down at one of the many tables in the little street market - it was eerily similar to earth, though it made it that much easier to blend in and relax a little. ryan was sitting opposite you, fiddling with his phone, who knows who he was messaging at that moment. all you could remember from that morning was the doctor had told him he was only allowed to use his phone during downtime, something a mother would say to her child that spent too much time on the thing and not enough looking around their surroundings. while you sat with your back facing the busiest part of the market, leaning against the back of your chair and buried in the doctor’s coat, with an ice pack resting against your left eye.   


“ i did say that you shouldn’t have wandered off. ” even with the doctor focused on creating something, she knew when a lull in a conversation was going to occur and she had the opportunity to step in. a lecture, however, wasn’t exactly what you had wanted. the time lord had explained to you what it was she was working on earlier, something to find the tardis with, but since your little ‘accident’ you hadn’t really retained any kind of information in the last hour or two. “ didn’t i say she shouldn’t have wandered off? ” the question was directed towards ryan. your good eye focused on your younger friend, who was still entranced with his phone - a smirk crossing his lips before the doctor, well you took a guess, whacked his shin with her booted foot underneath the table.   


he jumped slightly and frowned. “ ow. ” he complained looking at the doctor with a glare, they stared at each other for a couple of seconds, before you spotted the doctor tilting her head in your direction, she wasn’t very good at being subtle. ryan sighed and looked at you, a sympathetic look falling across his face. your nose twitched and you couldn’t help but roll your eyes. _it_ hurt to do so but you persisted. “ uh - yeah, yeah she did [y/n] ” your mouth dropped open and you huffed, tugging the lilac coat around your body as best you could with one hand.   


“ oi, i didn’t hear such a thing from her. ” you complained, noticing the fact that the doctor had gone back to fiddle with the small remote, the sonic screwdriver whirring away - to be honest it was starting to get on your nerves, but you chalked it down to the growing headache from the bruise that was forming around your eye. “ she does this kind of thing all the time ! ” you knew you wouldn’t win this argument but you had to try anyway. so you fell back against the metal chair, pulling the ice pack away from your eye and chucking it on the table in front of you.

the rather _indy_ sounding music that was being played just to the left of you and down the street even sound human. if you didn’t know any better you would have assumed you were somewhere in australia. thousands of people milled around, buying food or clothing or other things from booths and vendors, it was like a rather upscaled version of _eat street_ in brisbane. you loved it - well you would have if you hadn’t gotten involved in a sticky situation involving a bunch of kids and their rather angry parents.

a solid punch to your left eye caused you to tumble to the ground and hiss through your teeth. it had almost knocked you unconscious and in the end did so when you had heard the doctor’s voice, practically yelling down the alleyway between vendors. she wasn’t very happy when you came to and graham had to physically pull her away when she started scolding you. you knew that she was worried and concerned, that without the tardis she didn’t have the right things to help you with - that herself felt rather scared of being left here, but the sonic had told her that nothing too serious had occurred and all that you would be sporting was deep violet eye for a couple of weeks.    


it was amazing that you had gotten away without a concussion. still annoyed that you seemed to attract trouble even though there shouldn’t be any around, the doctor had slid her coat off her shoulders and wrapped it around yours when you had started to shiver. the others all basked in the rather cooler weather finally, but you guessed the shock and the pain of what the punch was getting to you. so you basked in the warmth that was the doctor’s signature lilac coat. (still, the one that rosa parks, herself, had mended.)    


“ she’s the cat's mother. ” the doctor mumbled, a snort escaped ryan as he went back to typing away on his phone, you wished that you had your phone - but the doctor had taken it off you. she needed it for the small device she was creating and you begrudgingly handed it over to her. this phone, however, was something the doctor had … _bought_ him ? considering she fried his old one. your eyes focused on her as she placed down the sonic and stood from her seat and moved to sit in the chair closer to you - shifting forward and lifting her hand, her fingers dancing across your bruising skin. “ if i had the tardis… ” she sounded slightly bitter. ” i would be able to give you something that i picked up from risa. it’ll help with the swelling and bruising, make it not so obvious that someone _assaulted_ you. ” she wasn’t meeting your gaze - hazel eyes focused intently on making sure that your eye was alright, it was slightly easier to open it now but you still had difficulty seeing out of it clearly and you couldn’t help but feel slightly embarrassed about the whole situation, this planet was kinda like a holiday destination - nothing bad ever happened here. but you’re only on the planet for three hours and were already breaking that vibe and someone steals the tardis and you all but wind up injured. her touch sent a shiver down your spine, it didn’t help that you were also surrounded by her smell - you had no idea if she does this on purpose but you know for a fact that the doctor doesn’t just give anyone her coat.

“ guess i’m just going to have to live with it for now, ” you spoke up and the doctor’s dark gaze looked up at you - a brow raised. your breath caught at the back of your throat and you leaned forward opening your mouth, wanting to say something…

“ hey ! ” but graham’s voice cut you off and you all but pushed yourself away from the blonde and back against the chair. the doctor watched you for a couple of more seconds before she stood back up and took one of the grey bags from graham and peered inside. “ look what we found. ” graham and yaz moved to place the three other large grey bags on the table and sat down in their respective seats - yaz between you and the doctor. you felt relieved for some reason - like you didn’t want to have the conversation that you knew was going to happen before they returned.   


“ they’ve got something that looks and smells exactly like fish and chips. ” yaz beamed as she pulled hers out and the sudden smell of salted chips assaulted your nose - was this planet just … new new earth ?  


“ oh yes ! ” the doctor exclaimed as she sat back in her seat and pushed her sleeves up her arms, before she all but tore into the bag, you hadn’t seen her act _so_ hungry in a while. you imagined it had something to do with the fact that she had been working nonstop for almost eleven hours already. “ i love chips. ” the words were already muffled by two golden chips that were in her mouth. “ i haven’t had any in almost a thousand years. ”

“ thousand years ! ” yaz exclaimed and the doctor shot her a bright look. “ how haven’t you had chips in a _thousand years_ ? ” the brunette seemed _slightly_ offended by that. you couldn’t help but huff out a sigh before tugging the hood of the lilac coat over your head, successfully muffling yaz’s voice a certain degree. you reached over and grabbed the ice pack (which was one that HAD come from the doctor’s pockets. never defrosted and always stayed cold that one) and pressed it back against your assaulted eye. ignoring your own bag of _alien_ fish and chips, you crossed your arm across your stomach and closed your other eye. you were just content listening to the others talk and bicker back and forth.   


you knew that eventually, the doctor would have the _talk_ with you like you were a child, but at the moment - sat on an alien planet, eating alien fish and chips and wearing an aliens coat things just seemed … _peaceful_. that’s how you wished they had stayed.


	19. booze isn't the answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: anon: Could you do prompt 21 of the speech prompts? Love your writing.
> 
> " nowhere near drunk enough for this shit. "
> 
> alcohol mention, swearing, drinking (a lot tbh) i essentially make you a pseudo jessica jones & i don’t apologise ;)

it had only been exactly 10 hours since you had run into the strangest woman in the entire city, hell you guessed the entire country - probably the planet ? blonde, slightly shorter than you and one heck of an accent, plus with friends, that seemed to follow her like they were loyal dogs and when wherever she went. it was strange how you had all ended up together, it seemed like fate if you were truly being honest, but, you never really believed in that kind of stuff. it could have just been the fact that you had bumped into the younger girl, dark hair and even darker eyes - you weren’t nearly as drunk as you had hoped for that time of day - but you knew that you had better coordination even when tipsy. the drink she had in her hand spilt, just barely missing her shirt.

“ oh, jesus. ” you exclaimed. “ sorry - i … _shit_. ” you trailed off as the girl in front of you gave a soft laugh and just shook her head.   


“ no, it was my fault, ” she started. “ i wasn’t watching where i was going. ” you knew that much, but you didn’t let it get to you - considering you had taken most of the liquid, you offered to buy her another drink, yaz she had introduced herself as, before you were pulled over to meet her friends. you managed to slip away, the bottle of alcohol you had come to claim in a brown paper bag, shoving it in the bag around your shoulders - you had left towards the hospital. someone had paid you to look into the disappearance of their daughter, who had been admitted for a rather rare cancer - and it was only three weeks into the stay that the parents had not been allowed to see her or even speak to her.

it all came to a head when you had been snooping around the halls that you had run into the group again. literally. this time it had been the blonde in the lilac coat.  


really all you had wanted to do was go home when things started getting weird. you just wanted to have a drink and sleep off this crazy and rather vivid hallucination. maybe someone had spiked your drink when you were at the bar, probably with lsd, weed or hell even roofies. dreamt the whole thing up and to be honest you had been waiting for yourself to suddenly snap out of it - wake up and you would find yourself on a bench somewhere. but sitting at your desk for almost two or three hours, you suddenly came to the realisation that everything that had happened earlier in the evening had been real.

snapping into action then, your _pi_ instincts immediately took over and you were busy looking through the internet for any sources. the doctor you recalled the blonde saying was her name … _title_ ? but you couldn’t find anything, but there was nothing about the woman - or anything else to do with it. there were some murmurs of a man who constantly wore a pinstriped suit, someone with a horrible fashion sense but nothing about the person you had encountered the night before.   


a sigh escaped your lips - you rested your chin against clasped hands and stared at your screen, eyes scanning over the empty words. the scrapes on your cheek and left temple had started to sting, something that nasty woman had given you before the doctor had to literally grab you from underneath your armpits and haul you out of the way. you were more than equipped for anything, but the doctor had been by your side almost the whole time you were there - in the end, you didn’t really get to see what had happened in the end. something knocked you out and when you had come too, you had found yourself back at home on your couch - hence why you thought it was all a dream.   


leaning over then - you reached for the bottle of gin that sat next to your computer. picking it up you realised you didn’t have a lot left, cursing under your breath - you unscrewed the cap, before putting it against your lips and sculling the rest of the bottle. the alcohol burned against the back of your throat, but it wasn’t really anything new. you knew you had another bottle around your apartment somewhere, you just weren’t in the right head space to get up and search for it.   


you knew that the clock on the wall behind you read 2:15 am and that you should be in bed, but with everything that happened the previous day, your mind just couldn’t focus. figuring that you wouldn’t get anything from the computer, you cursed again and chucked the bottle over towards the rubbish bin - only for it to hit the wall above it and shatter into pieces.   


“ son of a bitch … ” you mumbled, pushing away from your desk and standing up - might as well go out and search for the weird woman and her team.

                                                                                   -x-

it was only when you came to the end of your street that you were forced to come to a complete stop - eyes followed the familiar figure of yaz, as she raced past you. a dead-on sprint, with no signs of slowing down. you frowned and turned to watch her. “ hey ! ” you called out but the english woman didn’t stop. the brunette had then turned around a corner and disappeared behind the building that was to the left of you. “ what the hell was that ? ” you asked yourself out loud and it was then that you suddenly felt a hand take yours. “ what the _hell_ …? ” your whole body was pulled in the opposite direction you had been standing.   


“ [y/n] ! ” the _bubbly_ accent caused you to stutter and almost trip over your feet as you focused on the blonde who was now pulling you down an alley which sat between two four-story buildings. “ fancy running into you again. ” the doctor heaved and ending up pushing you behind her. a frown fell onto your face, you were going to ask the woman in front of you what the hell was happening (and how the hell she had found you) but you cut yourself off when you noticed that in the middle of the street, were graham and ryan, as well a large humanoid creature. to be honest it looked like a centore and you raised an eyebrow.

you tried to step backward, but the grip on your hand tightened and you almost let out a small whine. your head was starting to pound, but you knew that you weren’t as far gone as you hoped you had been.  


“ i am **nowhere near drunk enough for this shit**. ” you murmured under your breath as you stepped back closer to the doctor, you had hoped the blonde in front of you hadn’t heard but she turned around anyway and gave you a look that felt like your mother when you had done something wrong as a child.   


“ oi, there’s no need to swear. ” the blonde scolded you and a scoff escaped your lips. “ frank isn’t all that bad, nor is he the one we should be worried about. ” why the hell was she taking this so calmly ? you thought to yourself. “ - it’s the slitheen that you and well all of us need to worry about ! ” the doctor jabbed a thumb over her shoulder and your eyes followed - to where you saw three large and green creatures, with huge clawed like hands jogging down the street.   


“ i think i need a better brand of booze, ” you replied and the doctor stood up straighter. her face scrunched up before she turned back around.

“ come on, [y/n] ! ” the doctor tugged on your hand as the slitheen … apparently came into sight. “ you are exactly what i need. ” the doctor looked back at you over her shoulder and beamed. you didn’t know whether to feel excited or scared - or maybe you were just incredibly tipsy still … all you had just wanted, was more booze, not … whatever the hell - _this_ was and was going to end up being. “ let’s get a shift on ! ”

well … shit.


	20. the snow is evil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: cool-beans-scully: Do you mind writing 13 x reader with #35. “This should help to warm your hands up” From the festive prompt list?
> 
> the christmas ones are only open for december !!  
> request them while you still can x

**“** **this should help to warm your hands up. ”** her voice forced you to come out of your thoughts. it was almost too cold for you that you could still feel your whole body shaking, even after you had thrown your hood up and over your head. you had been standing just behind the doctor for the last thirty minutes (trying to use her taller body as a shield from the freezing cold wind), arms crossed over your chest and your hands were shoved underneath your armpits. you couldn’t remember exactly what she was _doing_ but it must have been something really important, considering she hadn’t spoken a word for at least twenty of those thirty minutes. somehow you figured that this trip wasn’t going to be as relaxing and calm as you had been hoping for. yaz had wanted to go home to celebrate the holiday with her family, while graham and ryan had been invited along. you and the doctor had been as well - but you weren’t going to arrive until a little later (the joys of a time machine) there was something you had always wanted to do near christmas and well, the doctor was finally giving you that present. the blonde in front of you had only really seemed to notice that you were still shivering against the cold when she looked over her shoulder, to double check you were still there.   


a frown had settled on her forehead before she faced the console again, standing up straighter, she proceeded to rummage through her coat pockets. they were bigger on the inside as well _apparently._ it was only a couple of seconds (and a few different scrunches of the face) later, that the time lord produced woolen gloves.

your eyes squinted at the black pair and then you turned your gaze to stare up at the time lord, your eyes _just_ peeking out from underneath the lip of your fluffy hood. a heavy sigh escaped your lips, as a brow raised.   


“ you’ve had those the whole time? ” you questioned - only for your arms to snap out and snatched them from her grasp. pulling the gloves over your hands, you almost relaxed back into your coat as your hands seemed to warm up instantly. _of course_ they fit perfectly also - everything she seemed to produce from her coat was your size, well - at least you thought they were, time lord technology still messed with your head. the doctor let her lip slip between her teeth for a second, before she sniffed and shrugged her shoulders.   


“ i only just remembered. ” her tone was apologetic and well, you really couldn’t stay mad at her for long - no matter what she did. in the end, you couldn’t help but roll your eyes, before your arms crossed over your chest once more. you tried to keep the smile off your face, but she caught sight of it before you could wipe it away. the doctor beamed down at you as her hands came up to rest on your arms. she started to rub them up and down, trying to gain friction through your puffy jacket. to warm you up faster. “ you should really take my coat, i’m fine. ” the blonde tried to convince you but you looked at her like she’d gone crazy - the snow had started to blow inside their little alcove and the winds had managed to get around your raised hood.

no matter how much of an alien she truly was - the image of her in her lilac coat was enough to keep you warm even more. it was strange but well … just go with - it must be a mental thing.  


“ for a planet where it’s christmas all year round, “ you began, choosing to ignore her request. “ they do seem to suck at keeping it warm inside their buildings. ” this is where you wished that you had asked for a trip to australia, or somewhere were it was summer at christmas time instead. you could have spent it at the beach - or hell even a water park, christmas at a water park would be pretty freaking sweet. but _no_ you had to ask to go to the most prettiest planet that had christmas all year round, snow and lights and songs. the occasional christmas pudding and cake. just the embodiment of your childhood all the time, you really should learn to stop asking for nice things. the doctor watched you with a curious look and you heaved out a sigh, your own hands uncrossing from your chest and grasped a hold of one of the lapels of her coat, before giving her a wide smile.   


“ i am going to fix this, [y/n] ” she replied, hands coming to rest on your shoulders. you nodded your head in agreement, you knew that she would. fix the city’s weather machine (however, you both figured out it was a lot more sinister than a broken machine) but at the time, that’s all you really thought it was, they just needed help with essentially their air conditioner. “ like i always do. no need to panic. ” your eyes squinted at her and your lips pursed.   


“ what why ? why would i panic ? ” your questions seemed to fall from your lips faster than you could force yourself to stop and your grip on her coat tightened. stepping closer you watched her face - as it scrunched upwards again. “ what’s wrong? ”  


“ nothing ! ” she exclaimed a smile crossing her face. your eyes squinted up at her. “ everything’s fine ! ” you opened your mouth to argue with her but she leaned forward and pressed her lips against yours. you stood frozen and everything you were about to say immediately fell out of your mind. pulling back, the doctor placed her hands on either side of your face and you looked up at her, with an intensity behind your [e/c] eyes. “ i will keep you safe. i promise. “ then she pulled away from you and focused back on the console of the weather machine, her sonic whirring and all the while you couldn’t help but feel hotter than before.   


why was she like this ?


	21. you are worth something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: the13teens-wife: Imma request two but if ya don't want to do both or any that's cool— 51 and 53. Looooove your stories, got you on notifications so I can drop whatever I'm doing and read them straight away😂
> 
> 53: the jittery, sick feeling when you can’t do anything.
> 
> tw negative self talk  
> tw depression

it was a thought that had always been stuck at the back of your mind. it wasn’t always at the front of your head, but it lingered, like a bad smell - it was always strongest when you let your mind wander, let your thoughts get the better of you and your anxiety take over. the realisation that you were never good enough, that when it truly came down to it - you couldn’t do anything right. you thought that when you found the doctor when you found the others as well, that feeling would slowly start to disappear and **vanish** completely.

but you were wrong.

every dire situation, every time they had needed you or you were needed to help someone - you felt like you were going to shake out of your skin. you couldn’t focus and all you wanted to do was throw up. it always occurred specifically after a rather bad depressive episode (one that you always went through alone in your room. you didn’t want the others to worry about you), how naive were you that you thought they would just disappear - you were seeing the universe and the stars up close ! what the hell did you have to feel _worse_ about? but well … you knew that it wasn’t just the thoughts - there was something seeded deep in your memory that caused you to stumbled and trip over yourself almost constantly.   


a hand against your shoulder caused you to jump slightly and your head to snap upwards. you didn’t think that anyone would realise you were in the library, but you then guessed that it was the doctor - if she wanted to find somebody, the tardis couldn’t exactly say no. a breath caught at the back of your throat and you couldn’t help the tears that pushed against the back of your eyes. you knew that the doctor was there to help, that she knew what you were going through, surprisingly enough, she had even told you so - but somehow you just couldn’t bring yourself to tell her anything.   


and there it was again. that sick feeling - suddenly realising that you couldn’t even tell an _alien_ your problems. a soft sob escaped your lips before a hand slapped over your lips. [e/c] eyes closed and squinted tightly trying to block out the light and everything around you. you hunched slightly and you felt your shoulders shuddered as you tried to keep the tears from falling down your face. but the walls broke when her hand moved from your shoulder and the doctor let her whole arm wrapped around you, pulling you against her.   


letting your head rest against her shoulder, the hand that was placed over your mouth moved and reach out to grip onto the lapels of her coat, pulling her closer and your head slipped from her shoulder, now resting against her chest - you could hear the beat of her two hearts and you tried to let _that_ calm you down but you were still so … lost in your own thoughts and memories of times you went wrong.

of times that you couldn’t do anything right.  


“ you are capable of so much, [y/n]. ” she whispered into your ear, her hand moving to rest against your head - fingers threading through your hair like she normally does, trying to calm you down as well. “ there is nothing that you can not do and if you think otherwise… ” she paused and all you could hear was your own heavy breathing and the beating of her hearts. “ i will just have to prove you otherwise. ” lips pressed against your temple and your eyes opened - vision blurry through your tears, you sniffed and shuffled a little bit away from her, so that you could properly rest your head in her lap and lay down across the couch you had been curled up on before she had arrived. a heavy breath escaping your lips as you gripped onto her hand and pulled it over you, her skin against yours was cool and it was helping you focus back on the present. “ you are one of the most _important_ humans i have ever met. ” a teary laugh escaped your lips.   


the smell of chlorine and old books filled your senses, while the soft humming from the doctor, who was still petting your hair with her free hand, allowed you to take the time to relax with your head in her lap - she was _rather_ comfortable. “ thank you. ” it was thick with saliva and emotion and you were surprised that you didn’t choke. “ i - i honestly… ” you didn’t know what to say, you couldn’t think of anything and you sniffed, trying to breathe through the tears.   


“ i know… ” she whispered again - another kiss against your head this time. “ i know. ”


	22. new orleans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: anon: Hiya I was looking at the speech prompts and I was wondering if you could do number 55 with Thirteen x reader.
> 
> 55 - “Want to see what kind of trouble we can get into?” “Oh god, we’re going to die, aren’t we?” “It’s a Tuesday, I know how to restrain myself.” “You absolutely do not.”

at this point in your life, you really should have learned by now that if anything _could_ go wrong - it most certainly will go wrong. somehow you should have realised not to jinx yourself, but well you couldn’t help but be a little bit optimistic at every new place you visited. new orleans, in general, was such a beautiful place, with so many different people and music and food. it was the _greatest_ city, in your opinion, in the country and you had been **begging** the doctor for the past couple of weeks to come and visit.

there had been multiple (tried) trips to new orleans however, but not to the one you had been really wanting to see. new new earth had finally established more countries from the last time you had visited, but that wasn’t exactly what you had been expecting. then on one trip going to the city, the tardis had decided you were needed somewhere else. it was then new orleans in the 17th century, that hadn’t exactly been a fun experience, not when the situation with the witches back in england that had just happened. you were almost going to give up on ever going when finally _finally_ this trip - this one trip when you had stepped foot outside the tardis, you almost squealed in delight.   


the dazzling lights and the sounds of jazz filled your ears. running to the end of the alleyway, your eyes focused on the people mulling about - the street lamps filling the void of the sun and the ambiance was everything you had expected it to be. turning on your heel, you looked back down the alleyway, wearing a massive grin. “ you did it! ” you shouted, bounding back towards the tardis. yaz couldn’t help the laugh that left her lips as she slipped out of the tardis, and came to stand next to you.

“ told you i’d get you here eventually. ” the doctor replied, a smile crossing her pretty features. you couldn’t help but bounce on the spot, before almost leaping over and wrapping her in a hug. you knew that she was caught off guard when she didn’t exactly hug you back but before she had any time to react - you had bounded backward, coming next to yaz and faced out towards the street again.   


“ oh man, i’ve always wanted to travel to america. ” yasmin spoke up as she glanced down the alley as well, catching glimpses of the people in the french quarter. it was honestly a lot more amazing than what the tv does for it. “ san francisco would be my destination. ” the two of you turned back around and faced the doctor once more.   


you gave her expectant glances and her hazel eyes flickered between the two of you. graham and ryan had somehow gotten sick - a bad case of food poisoning from satellite seven, so they were staying behind on the tardis to try and recover. though, it would have been a fast recovery if ANY of the medication worked with their human systems. the doctor had grumbled, to herself mostly, that she really needed to top up on human edible medicines.   


you and yaz grinned up at the doctor, who gave a soft sigh and a roll of her eyes, before she stepped out of the tardis, shutting the door behind her and stood between the pair of you. it was then that she pointed her elbows out and offered her arms to you. yaz grinned over at you and you returned it with one that was even bigger. before you lopped your arms through the doctor’s    


“ **want to see what kind of trouble we can get into ?** ” the doctor suddenly announced as the three of you wandered down the alleyway. coming to stop on the sidewalk, watching a jazz band stroll past playing their instruments and deciding on which direction to head. you looked up at the time lord and couldn’t help but roll your eyes.  


“ **oh god** , ” you mumbled, your bright grin dropped, but it still held a smirk, betraying your monotoned voice. you couldn’t help but lean your forehead against the doctor’s shoulder. “ **we’re going to die, aren’t we**? ” you questioned, to which yaz gave a startled laugh at your response. you weren’t usually one to be so abrupt or blunt with your answers. while the doctor snorted and tugged on your arm.   


you lifted your head and watched the alien, who shook her head in response, eyes suddenly focused, however, on something across the street. it wasn’t even five seconds before she looked back down at you and beamed once more. it was then that the three of you took off to the left of the alleyway.  


“ **it’s a tuesday,** ” the doctor replied - looking between you and yaz. “ **i know how to restrain myself**. ”   


“ **you absolutely do not**. ” it was yaz who answered this time and the doctor pulled a face, her mouth dropping open for a quick second before it snapped shut and she sniffed.

her face eventually scrunched upwards. she was still contemplating yaz’s response you guessed.   


“ alright, pick on the only one who can show you a good time. ” of course it wasn’t long after that conversation when you had stopped at one of the bars that a scream had caught your attention. you had all looked at each other, before yaz and the doctor were up out of their seats and rushing out of the bar. you had grumbled softly to yourself before you chugged the rest of your beer and then chased after them.

well - you wouldn’t have had it any other way you guessed. 


	23. a target.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: anon: Speech prompt 60 with thirteen?xx
> 
> “Is that a dead body?” “Maybe?” “It is. I can see it right in front of me.” “I promise I’ll clean it up before dinner.” 
> 
> a/n: once again jessica!reader makes a come back. if you don’t know what that means, i basically make you a pseudo jessica jones

you weren’t exactly sure how it happened, wasn’t exactly sure how the person had even ended up in your kitchen but the gut feeling you had felt when you ended up defending yourself was very strong and very much that they were trying to kill you.   


clearly.

true you had made a couple of enemies since becoming a PI, but you didn’t think it had warranted any of the parties involved to seek you out and try and kill you. the competition wasn’t that high and most of your clients all made sure to never disclose your name to their husbands or wives, or girlfriends etc. but you could never be too certain. a heavy sigh escaped your lips as you pushed your [h/c] hair out of your face. bloodied hand still gripping the knife you had used, facing scrunching just slightly as you looked down. “ shit. ” you cursed before you looked up at the ceiling. god, you were so screwed, the cops around this part of town didn’t exactly like you that much, considering that many people who **should** have gone to the police instead wind up at your front door. (it wasn’t strange considering you ended up giving better results).   


the knife fell from your hand and clattered onto the floor - your chest rising and falling as you tried to catch your breath once more. you groaned as you raised to your feet and rubbed at your forehead with the back of your hand, trying not to get the blood all over your face. your nose scrunched upwards as you moved to the left and pulled open the fridge door before you grabbed a can of one ridiculously cheap beer. you prayed it wasn’t flat. you didn’t want to be sober right now. [e/c] eyes flickered back behind you and to the masked figured who laid on the tiled floor of your kitchen.

standing straighter, you cracked open the can and took a swig. _god,_ that stuff was awful but you couldn’t exactly afford anything better. with another sigh, you moved over to the counter on the other side of the room and hoisted yourself up. kicking your legs against the cabinets, you took another swig of your beer, eyes focused on the body and your brain trying desperately to figure out what the hell you were going to do with it. though, first of all, you had to figure out who the hell he was and why he tried to kill you.   


your instincts told you that he was probably hired. so they had to be rich, you hadn’t exactly helped a lot of _rich_ people lately - they mostly didn’t come to this part of town and if they did it was because they had no other choice. due to the fact that you were trying not to have a mental breakdown in your shitty little apartment and its even tinier and shittier kitchen, you missed the groaning wheezing noise just outside your window and almost minutes later the sound of your front door dragging along the wooden floor.   


you really had to get that front door fixed.   


it wasn’t until your eyes saw booted feet that you jumped and almost whacked your head on the cupboards above you. “ jesus, doc ! ” you exclaimed jumping off the counter and rubbing at the back of your head. you let your eyes focus on the blonde, who’s own hazel gaze was focused on the body. “ don’t you know how to knock? ” you griped, trying to get her attention, but she wasn’t having it. you took a last swig of your beer - wincing as it went down hot as the doctor frowned and took out her sonic screwdriver.   


“ **is that a dead body ?** ” she questioned and you really had to force yourself not to roll your eyes. a time traveler and an explorer and she still doesn’t know what a dead body looked like?

wow okay then, that wasn’t true - god you were an asshole.   


“ **maybe** ? ” you retorted, chucking the now empty can into the bin just next to you. the doctor finally let her hazel eyes lift and focus on you, as her brows rose even further into her browline, she must have noticed your bloodied hand, tank top and quite possibly face.   


“ **it is. i can see it right in front of me.** ” she continued, flicking on the sonic and whizzed it over the body. the time lord moved around and came to stand next to you, careful not to stand on any of the pooled blood. she squinted at the silver screwdriver and then looked back at you.   


“ **i promise i’ll clean it up before dinner.** ” you joked and the alien next to you let her brows fall into a frown, this time you really did roll your eyes and you stalked out of the kitchen, stepping over the body - into the hallway, you then made your way to the bathroom. the apartment was quiet except for the noise of traffic and people walking from outside. “ i think i have a target on my back. ” you finally called out. “ must have pissed off someone _rather_ important. ”  


“ come back to the tardis, ” you weren’t surprised when her voice was all but in your ear. of course she had followed you into the bathroom and taken over from wetting the hand towel. you let your eyes focus on the tiled floor. “ you’ll be safe there while _we_ figure out who tried to kill you. ” a slender hand gripped your chin then. tilting your head upwards slightly, you _were_ surprised, however, to see that she wasn’t mad.  


the look in her eyes was - unreadable.   


“ thought you’d be livid. ” you commented, your own brow raising. “ thought you had wanted me to stop doing all of this. ” the doctor shook her head, as she let your chin go - the rush of warmth that filled the spot from where her rather cold hand had rested caused a shiver to rush down your spine.   


“ never said you had to stop, ” the time lord mumbled, she had now reached for your bloodied hand and looked it over - trying to see if you had gotten any wounds from the fight. though it wasn’t much of a fight - he got a few left hooks in before you kneed him in the sack and stabbed him through the heart.   


you didn’t _LIKE_ killing people. but well - it was either his life or yours and you were fairly certain that you valued yours a hell of a lot more. “ just that i hoped you’d be more careful with who you chose to take on. ” a snort escaped your lips.   


“ yeah well - if picking and choosing could pay the bills then i would. ” the doctor stepped back and threw the towel in the sink, she looked you over once more - you knew you looked like a mess and wondered why she was even still here ? why the hell did she care about someone like you - worked all day, rarely slept and had a slight drinking problem, as well as cursing like a sailor that had the blonde grimacing and scolding you like a child. you most definitely didn’t fit the criteria of being a … _companion._

_guessed_ she thought there was a way to … help you. charity case from an alien who traveled through time and space. wonderful.   


“ come on you, ” the doctor reached out and grabbed your hand before she all but pulled you out of the bathroom, and down the hallway - to the slightly ajar front door. “ back to the tardis. ” you stumbled after her, only to pause by the kitchen again.

“ what about him? ” you pointed and the doctor looked over her shoulder. a frown on her face again before cursing in a foreign language. “ i have no idea what you just said, but i feel like i need to say you kiss your mother with that mouth ? ” you were met with nothing but a hard stare and you couldn’t help the ~~nervous~~ laugh that escaped your lips. “ sorry. ”

“ we’ll still head to the tardis, i know someone that can help with this. ” so the doctor had friends in other places, this should get rather interesting. so you followed her out of your apartment (not before picking up your laptop) - trying as much as you can to slam your broken front door shut behind you.   


while she was doing that, you just had to figure out who the hell was trying to kill you. maybe yasmin could help, she was police after all.


	24. mcdonald's carpark at 2am.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: not a prompt, but it was based on discussion we all had in the discord !!! (which you can join here (https:// discord.gg / ua53pyd) cough) first in the disaster!reader series however !

                                                  

* * *

you honestly couldn’t remember how much you had to drink. you weren’t a heavy drinking but you knew that tonight was one of the nights that you could let yourself go a little bit more than you normally did. you were certain that it was somewhere in the double digits. you had been good for the first couple of drinks, filling in the gaps with nibbles, water and one massive order of cheesy fries, but honestly, once the clock passed ten pm you fell away from making sure that you were aware of your surroundings or making sure that you could be sober enough to drive.   


of course, your sister decided that the best place to have her bachelorette party was the local pub, just down the road from her house - with what felt like an unlimited bar tab. it was probably after your ninth drink that you realised that you couldn’t exactly remember what happened to you ten minutes before hand. you knew that you had crushed someone at the pac’man arcade machine and that karaoke was a main event at this pub.  


that’s probably why you found yourself in a mcdonald’s car park at two in the morning, with no shoes on and your dress seemingly wrapped around your body three times over. you knew that wearing something that fell past your knees was a bad idea - it took you almost twenty minutes to figure out where it ended and your legs began. though to be honest, that could have been the alcohol making your brain slow. you were safe, your sister and the other bridesmaids were inside the establishment but you didn’t feel like sitting with them. not after the incident.   


“ i’ll have …” you had trailed off and your eyes narrowed, you had no idea if you were focusing on the menu or the light that was being produced by the board. you weren’t swaying like a couple of the other girls, you were actually capable of walking in a straight line - you supposed hanging with the doctor caused you to almost … level up in your tolerance. “ free nuggets. ” you finally decided, a proud smile on your face but the girl behind the counter, who looked to be no more than sixteen, seemingly done with her existence, just stared back at you.

a loud laugh filled your ears from behind you and you winced but kept your gaze on the cashier, when you would look back on this night with a more sober brain, you could also tell that she wasn’t emotionally there. “ i’m sorry ma’am, ” she started. “ but i can’t give out free samples. ”

well … that was rude, you didn’t want samples. you wanted all 24 nuggets … free. your mouth dropped open and you turned around - staring at your sister and then the others, who were all snickering at you. you had to wrack your brain to figure out if they were laughing **AT** you or _WITH_ you. you spun back around then and frowned. “ i need free nuggets! ” you exclaimed once more. “ i’m gay! ” like that would help your situation. “ it’s in my right! ” **god** you were plastered. you had wanted to argue some more, but you sister - who was a little more sober than you were eventually caved and bought you the nuggets and told you to go and sit down.   


you had pulled a face at her - snatched your nuggets from the counter and went to sit in the playground, only to find out, when you almost got stuck climbing up the slide, that you were too big - almost feeling like you wanted to cry, you ripped the heels off your feet chucked them on the floor and made your way out into the car park.

you pouted as you fell on you backside underneath the biggest tree that you could find. during which you almost scoffed down all 24 nuggets in one go, you knew that your stomach was going to hate you in the morning and your head was going to get its revenge, but at that moment in time, you couldn’t care less. your hand had buried into the small handbag that was still slung over your shoulder and pulled out your phone. you couldn’t exactly remember who you dialed, all you _do_ remember was sobbing into the mouth piece and then a few seconds later that magical grinding and groaning noise of the tardis was heard not too far from where you were seated.   


you stopped fidgeting in your spot and watched the doors like a hawk, well as best you could without falling asleep. you flinched backward, however, when the wooden doors pulled open and out stepped teh blonde time lord. a frown was on her face and her hazel eyes looked around the area.   


“ [y/n] ? ” your name! that was your name coming from her lips. you gasped and raised a hand.

“ here ! ” you called out promptly before you started sobbing again.  


                                                                                 -x-

“ why am i so grotesque ? ” you questioned as you hunched over the toilet bowl. after you had almost sobbed out your story that you weren’t allowed free nuggets and then you couldn’t fit on the playground, the doctor promptly picked you up and carried you inside the tardis. you slightly remembered the others looking concerned, your eyes were red and puffy but you were hiding your face in her shoulder.

yaz followed you and the doctor back to your room and the young police officer had helped you out of your clothes, as the doctor went to the med bay to get something for your stomach and then the eventual hang over the next morning.  


“ you’re not. ” the time lord’s voice was like a warm blanket against your ears - you knew that you were starting to sober up, vomiting out most of the alcohol was a good start, plus the tablets that the doctor had given you. her fingers carded through your hair, pushing it away from your face and keeping it out of your mouth. “ you just drank more than you should have, eaten more _nuggets_ than humanly possible and then cried for an hour. ” you wanted to look over your shoulder and give her a glare, but you knew that if you moved you’d probably throw up again.   


“ god, i am going to murder my sister. ” you heard the doctor laugh softly behind you, another sigh escaped your lips as you leaned backward - body falling against the time lord’s, eyes closing - you didn’t know whether or not if the tardis was messing with you, considering the light in the bathroom was brighter than normal. you wouldn’t put it past her to scold you for drinking too much. the doctor’s coat was off and you had to force your drunk self from making a big deal out of it - she takes it off almost all the time. “ i can’t believe she thought that any of this was a good idea. ”

“ one of my sisters was like that…” eyes snapped open and you looked up at the doctor, head pushing into her chest a little more - you honestly weren’t sober enough to think about the position you both were in. the doctor was still absentmindedly playing with your hair. “ though our wedding traditions are a lot different than humans, she made a habit of partying for the entire week leading up to hers. ” a snort escaped your lips.  


“ jesus, if my sister went for an entire week - i don’t think i would survive. ” hazel eyes looked down at you and you couldn’t help the blush that flushed across your cheeks. that was until your stomach churned again and you fell forwards against the toilet bowl - throwing up the (now) empty contents of your stomach.

the doctor sat with you through it all, holding your hair and eventually when you had stopped puking for more than ten minutes, making sure that you made it to your bed.

god, you loved her.


	25. ice skating. (disaster!reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: anon: If it’s not to late, would you do #33 “Ice skating? Really?” From the Christmas prompts?
> 
> gah this is awful !! i was meant to upload this on the 24th, but i just lost all motivation.  
> that's why the ending sucks ass.

                                                                                                   

* * *

 

“ **ice skating?** ” you didn’t actually mean for your voice to be so … _hard_. “ **really?** ” but somehow you didn’t think that a planet that was _according to the doctor_ a hundred thousand light years from earth and at least a couple of millennia in the future would accommodate something so incredibly … _human_.

you also weren’t very steady on your feet normally, recently picking up the nickname (from ryan) a walking disaster. the doctor had tried to defend the fact that you weren’t this, but in the five minutes of her doing so - you had managed to alert every single guard of the palace of your presence, just because you tripped over a bit of carpet and basically fell through a wall - adding ice skates to the mix, you knew that there was a possibility you would fall flat on your face in front of everyone. you just wanted to be at home, playing mario kart - sat by a fire and just …. wasting away christmas day.  


you had repeated yourself even when you had shoved on the skates. you were surprised that the doctor had a pair that fit your feet - but well you didn’t really question the tardis anymore, you kinda of just accepted the fact that she knew everything.  


“ oh come on [y/n], ” ryan’s voice startled you as he stepped up next to you (as best he could), your eyes watched as the doctor - who looked like an actual five year old, a grin plastered on her face and her coat floating out behind her, skate around the lake. your nose twitched just a tad as yaz sped past her with a laugh (grabbing the doctor’s hand and dragging the time lord a long for a couple of seconds before letting her go) and a massive grin of her own on her face, there was a tug at the base of your stomach and you … really didn’t want to call it ~~jealousy~~ but that was the only thing you could think of. “ don’t be such a grinch. i mean, even graham had a go. ”

a sigh escaped your lips as you looked over your shoulder. the eldest companion was sat on one of the many benches that littered the park - he was only sat there (eating lunch and looking after their things) because he had almost broken something as soon as he made it on the ice, he didn’t exactly want to be stuck in the tardis’ medbay for the rest of christmas. looking back at ryan, he flashed you a massive grin, before he shuffled forward and then glided onto the ice.

only to promptly fall over.

you couldn’t help the laugh that escaped your lips. your arms tightened over your chest as you watched the younger boy be helped up by yaz - who had made her rounds around the lake. once again. “ come on [y/n] ! ” yaz repeated ryan. “ i know you’re good at this ! the doctor told me. ”

“ oh did she now. ” you murmured. nose scrunching just a tad. you loved yaz, you really did but lately … she was just kind of - there. always there. “ well - i suppose if the doctor said so. ” god, you hated the fact that you were in such a … mood.

it was fucking christmas.  


“ [y/n] ! ” the doctor came up behind you as you made it onto the ice and wobbled slightly. she grabbed onto your shoulders to steady your person and you couldn’t help but flush a bright red. you prayed that she thought it was just because of the weather and nothing else. “ finally, i thought you and graham were just going to sit around and eat sandwiches all day. ”  


a brow rose on your forehead as she came to a stop in front of you. you didn’t notice that your hands had flown up and now gripped onto for _dear_ life to her arms. you shot her a look of **for the love of god don’t let me go** and she shot you a brilliant smile. “ yeah well - i think i’ve filled my sandwich quote for the next couple of years. ” you mumbled.  


a light laugh left her lips as she took a hold of your hand and suddenly the two of your were skating around the park - like you had been doing this for years. it was something about the doctor that managed to get you motivated. maybe you’d find some mistletoe and get her under it - either way, you knew that there was nothing to worry about.

maybe you were just scared that being _such_ a disaster - she’d … **they’d** all leave you behind eventually. but from the look on ryan and yaz’s face as you skated past them and the doctor, who was rambling about something in front of you (her hand warm in yours), you knew that there was nothing to worry about - you had a family in them.


	26. accident. (jessica!reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: anon: Can you please do a 13th doctor x reader with #8 or #11 from the one word prompt list. tysm
> 
> 11: accident.

* * *

 

“ and how many times do i have to tell you, it was a god damn **accident**. ” you knew that you were royally screwed this time. you didn’t think that the cops would be there and you certainly didn’t expect the _alien_ to turn you in as well. its eyes turning pink as it smirked at you from outside the cop car as you were driven down to the station, there was no evidence that suggested you had killed the bloke - but well you had the finger pointed at you.

ryan had told you to wait for the doctor - that she had a plan and that said plan was going to make sure the … _andorian_ would be taken care of. otherwise, in words of the doctor, it would go home. but that bloody thing had already killed one too many people and you were right there - you had the opportunity.   


you just hadn’t planned on the andorian killing someone, ryan getting hurt and for you to take the blame for it.

the detective that had walked into your interrogation room was a hard son of a bitch, she’d been on your _case_ for the last couple of months - ever since that first night you had run into the doctor. you knew that she didn’t believe a word coming out of your mouth, after throwing a light brown file onto the desk in front of you. “ john raymond, the body we found in your office slash apartment a week earlier. ” you knew that _that_ body would come back to haunt you. another file was chucked onto the table. “ a john doe who was found with a broken neck just a few hours earlier. ” one more file was chucked onto the desk, one that you knew the doctor would scold you for allowing to be created in the first place. “ ryan sinclaire, your friend being interrogated down the hall. ” your nose twitched, another file with your first name written across the spine in black sharpie. “ and [y/n] - ”

“ look i don’t know what - ” and the last file dropped on top, with your last name on the spine, it was somehow bigger than the first.

“ [l/n.] ” the detective leaned forward and she gave you a hard smile. “ you’ve been a real pain in my ass for a whole month, you know that? ”  


“ am i being charged with something? ” you’d seen aliens from another world, a detective wasn’t going to scare you. your wrists were starting to hurt as you pulled against the cuffs once more, you knew that you couldn’t get out of them - but that didn’t stop you from trying.  


“ not yet. ” your eyes narrowed. “ but you might have interrupted a city-wide investigation. ” god that was a load of bullshit - the andorian wouldn’t let it get bigger than a few blocks and you also knew that the doctor would stop it before it really got serious. “ you stole evidence from my crime scene. ” the detective responded. you sniffed and straightened up in your seat.

“ don’t know what you’re talking about. ”  


“ and you got my one lead killed. ” that caused you to pause. licking your lips, you looked down at the desk and shrugged - ryan had been right, you should have waited for the doctor, that lead would probably still be alive if you did.   


“ i was trying to help him. ” before the detective could say anything else - the door all but swung open and you raised your head, only for your heart to jump in your chest.   


“ miss [l/n] ! ” the doctor stood in the doorway - you couldn’t read the expression on her face, but you knew that it wasn’t good. “ there you are. ” her hazel eyes turned to the detective, who looked a little more than pissed off at the interruption.   


“ and who the hell are you? ” she questioned, the doctor quickly stepped into the room and whipped out the psyche paper. you watched as the detective’s eyes narrowed at the piece of paper and then looked to the doctor. “ _commissioner_? ” the doctor didn’t give anything away, either she had planned for it to say that - or she had one hell of a poker face. “ we got no word about the commissioner being replaced. ”  


“ first day on the job - it was a sudden change. ” the doctor expertly lied, shoving the psychic paper back into the inner pocket of her coat and gently started to push the detective out of the room. “ right and if you would kindly _leave_ , i’ll be taking over this investigation. ” a brow raised on your head as you watched the detective try to argue but the doctor promptly shut the door in her face.   


the room filled with silence. you licked your lower lip before you tugged on the cuffs once more. the silence was a lot worse than what had just been happening - you could tell by the way her shoulders were tense and the fact that she hadn’t turned around from the door, she was pissed.   


“ you wanna get me outta these things, ” you mumbled. “ i think they’re cutting into my skin. ” the doctor heaved out a sigh before she turned around and pulled out her sonic screwdriver. oh _god_. she was mad at you. “ how’s ryan? ” you had to make conversation before the silence ate you alive - you had no idea that in the short span on knowing the **alien** , your whole life would change and the perspective you had on said life would as well - though you still drank the same amount of alcohol as usual.   


“ he’s fine. ” her voice was tight and her jaw was set. the cuffs gave way and the doctor shoved the sonic back into her pocket, you rubbed at your raw wrists and coughed slightly. “ there was no evidence tying him to the crime scene. ” her hazel eyes finally caught yours and a lump formed at the back of your throat.  
  
“ it was an **accident** , ”you repeated yourself. standing up from the chair before crossing your arms over your chest.

“ an accident that didn’t _need_ to happen. ” her words held a bite and you knew that she was **seriously** mad at you for putting, not only yourself but also ryan in danger. “ i told you to wait for yaz and i… ” she wasn’t looking at you anymore but the files on the desk. “ just … **wait**. ” she mumbled now - ignoring the one with your name on it. “ honestly, it’s like i have a face that no one listens too again. ” the doctor shifted her upper body and turned around, reaching for the front pocket of your jeans - where you had placed your phone once more, and if she wasn’t mad at you - you would have asked her to take you on a date first - pulling out your phone, only to take pictures of one of the pages of the files.   


the doctor straightened up once she was satisfied with the amount of photos she had taken - no longer looking like she was ready to drop you off back home, _but_ a lot calmer. holding out your phone, you took it with a narrowing of your eyes. “ what? ”

“ just - don’t do that again, [y/n]. ” she murmured. hazel eyes staring into yours and you couldn’t help the faint blush that crept up onto your cheeks. “ i handle the excessive amounts of alcohol. ” she continued, grabbing your hand and then leading you towards the door and out into the hallway. “ but i won’t have you putting my friends at risk. ” you wandered down the narrowed hall, towards the other interrogation room, the one you knew still held ryan.   


“ shit. ” you hissed under your breath as your hand tightened in the doctor’s. god, you liked it so much better when all you did was figure out if husbands were cheating on their wives, drank an awful lot - to help you fall asleep and then wake up again to do it all over.

the doctor was changing you …  


you didn’t know if that was a good thing.


	27. you're drunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from: anon. prompt: drunk + 13?
> 
> from the one word prompt list on my tumblr (festivewrites)

you didn’t actually think that what the doctor had been drinking the whole night was that … bad. no one had told you that time lords _could get_ drunk. in fact, no one told you that their physiology was any different, you were the new guy - the team was too busy showing off to give you any kind of helpful information. - but well, the last 24 hours really proved to be vital. it had been such a struggle to get the blonde back to the tardis and even more so to get her to her bedroom, the door really was a pain to find on the best of days, you had guessed that the tardis was a little mad at you for getting her _thief_ intoxicated because she made it extra _extra_ hard to find the doctor’s room.  


“ did you know that the bajorians thought i was their emissary? ” the blonde was normally loud on a good day - but with the … _alcohol_ running through her, she was even louder. your arm was wrapped around her waist and her own was thrown around your shoulders loosely. the night air was cool against your warm face and you knew that the doctor was enjoying it as well - but she wasn’t allowing herself to fall asleep. you thanked whatever god there was that she was still conscious enough to walk back to the tardis, you didn’t think you’d be able to carry her all the way - even if she looked rather tiny and light, she was heavy. as well as being slightly tipsy yourself.  


everyone else had left you alone to deal with the time lord because she was starting to make a scene at the bar. a couple had been arguing and the doctor thought it was a good idea to play marriage counselor - long story short, you had learned that the doctor still had perfect reflexes even drunk. ryan had wanted to stay behind at the bar, yaz and graham agreed with him - it had taken all of you almost two hours to get a booth. the three of them weren’t going to give it up so easily, especially with the greatest chicken wings at their fingertips.

well - something that tasted like chicken anyhow.  


even when the doctor flashed her psychic paper - a queue really meant a queue to these people, even when you were a vip.  


“ what the hell is an emissary? ” you questioned as you shifted your weight to one side, using your free hand to dig into the pocket of your jeans and pull out the tardis key. unlocking the door, you hefted the doctor onto your side again and made your way inside - almost immediately getting assaulted by the sentient machine.

“ someone who their prophets speak too. ” the doctor finally realised where she was and immediately pushed away from you - only to stumble over the step. you lunged forward, hands raised and against her back just in time, before she fell backward, you didn’t really want to deal with a head injury as well. it was slightly weird seeing her like this - the blonde was always so posed … and graceful. “ and then the emissary would relay their messages back to the people. ” her hands traced along the console, fingers wrapping around the lever that would probably send you off into the time vortex, you quickly stepped up next to her and wrapped a hand around her wrist, tugging her hand from the lever.

“ okay - yeah _no_. ” you almost scolded as she turned to you - a pout tugging at her lips. you had to force the smirk off your face. “ i don’t want to think about how you drive intoxicated, besides the others are still at the bar. ”

“ oh, [y/n] ! i’ve been flying _sexy_ for longer than you’ve been alive. ” the time lord announced - basically ignoring the fact that she was going to _leave_ the others behind, you raised a brow. “ i think i know how to fly my own tardis. ” only to promptly have the machine make a low humming noise and the doctor look up at the ceiling. “ traitor. ” she mumbled and huffed out a sigh.

“ okay - ” you announced once more, gesturing towards the hallway. “ bed. ”

-x-

and that’s how you finally found yourself in the doctor’s room. you didn’t have to wander through the hallway for too long, the tardis took pity on you and showed you the way. the time lord fell backwards onto her bed and stared up at the ceiling - she hadn’t said much since leaving the console room and you were rather grateful that she seemed to be dozing off already. you knew that time lord’s didn’t exactly need that much sleep compared to humans - but you hadn’t actually seen the doctor sleep in the past couple of _months_ that you had been aboard. though, you had thought she crashed as soon as her head fell against the pillow - that’s why you started to snoop around her room.

you didn’t want too … but who were you kidding, no one had been in here (that you knew of anyhow) and it was amazingly huge. you heard the tardis give a slight hum at the back of your head and you knew it was her way of telling you to keep your eyes away from things you weren't supposed to see but - you couldn’t help it. you _were_ human after all.  


there were so many things thrown about the place, loose bits of cabling, parts of machines and the occasional custard creme lying about, your nose scrunched upwards at that. clothing was piled up on a couch that was at the far end of the bedroom and you were surprised to see that it wasn’t just the short stripped multi-coloured shirts that the doctor wore - amazing that she had other pieces of clothing - but chose not to wear them. it was then that your eyes lingered on photos that were placed on the bedside table. you sat down on the ground, resting against the side of the bed and just looked at them - there was a proper skinny and tall bloke in a brown coat, who had the _brownest_ eyes and matching hair - with a blonde girl, who couldn’t have been more than twenty. they were in front of the sydney opera house. matching grins.  


another was of a red-headed woman, next to another blonde - but it wasn’t the same girl as in the first photo. a brown-haired woman, with a man who looked older, silver hair and eyes that seemed familiar. a brow raised as you realised that this … they were all _her_. a hand rested on top of your head and you couldn’t help the startled jump as you looked up. the doctor had rolled over and was now leaning just over the edge of the bed.  


“ sorry - ” you mumbled, looking down again, your eyes lingered back on the photos. another was of a red-haired woman next to a skinny man and a woman with the curliest hair you had ever seen. “ i’ve just never seen them before. ”

“ ‘cause no one’s been in here before. ” the doctor sounded less intoxicated and more tired than anything now. her hand played with your hair and you couldn’t help but let out a tired and soft sigh - leaning into her hand, before the doctor pulled away, a pout fell on your lips - almost identical as the one the doctor shot you almost an hour ago in the console room, until you heard her huff out a laugh and pat the open space on the bed. you hesitated for a couple of seconds, before you said _fuck it_ in your head and stood up - only to fall onto the bed, ignoring the fact that you smelt like _something_ that was beer and still wearing your shoes, to curl into the doctor’s side.  


“ how’s your head? ” you questioned her as you rested your own head against her chest. the sound of the four beats of her heart made you smile. if you had been a little more sober yourself, you wouldn’t have had the courage to throw your arm over her stomach (tugging her closer to you), and fall against her - nor would the doctor have basically invited you into her bed. her arm wrapped around your shoulders and her hand was back to play with your hair.  


“ i know that when i wake up, it’s not going to be fun. ” her accent was thicker and you wondered if she was finally falling asleep. a sort escaped your lips, as you tilted your head upwards and just … watched the time lord.  


“ yeah, i told you that cardassian ale wasn’t the best thing to drink when you're the designated driver. ” you had only one pint of that drink and you had felt your head in her heart - that’s how strong it was. her mouth dropped open and an offended look crossed her features.

“ did you just basically tell me _i told you so?_ ” a laugh, louder this time escaped your lips and you couldn’t help but squirm a little as the doctor squeezed your shoulders, fingers digging into your skin, and moving down to your sides.  


god, you were ticklish.

“ no - no _i_ didn’t. ” you lied shifting in your position and laying more on your back. “ go to sleep, doctor, ” you commanded and the time lord next to you huffed out a mumbled response, something that you knew wasn’t in english. the tardis seemed to understand that you both were going to fall off the edge on conscientiousness anytime soon and dimmed the lights. the soft humming _of_ the tardis, the steady breathing from the doctor and the sounds of her heart beats - made it easy to relax and your eyes closed.  


“ do you think the others will be alright? ”

“ go to sleep, doc. ”


	28. i missed you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: anon: i missed you kiss with 13? thanks!!
> 
> from the kisses list on my tumblr !  
> now justkeeley

* * *

 

it had been exactly seven hundred and thirty days since you had last seen the doctor. a whole two years without her - _without the others as well_ but you had felt her absence the most. she had told you that she would give you one year. one full year to think about what you wanted to do and then at the end of that year, on december 31st, she would come back and ask you one more time if you wanted to fly away with her, wanted to leave your old life behind and travel the universe with her. you had asked for this, you had wanted to go home. you didn’t exactly feel like running for your life every time you stepped outside the tardis, but it was as if the doctor was some kind of drug.   


she was addictive and very hard to get over.

no matter how long you had known the time lord, it was still hard to let her go. but you had to, you almost died - _twice_. your sister just had a baby, your dad was missing you and your mother didn’t exactly want to look after him all on her own. it was so incredibly hard to choose between the life you desperately wanted and the life you knew you couldn’t leave behind.   


but now - here she was in your backyard, 4:15 pm on december 31st a whole _year_ after she promised she would return. looking no older or any different than from how you last saw her. you, on the other hand, did look different - you had a new hair cut _and_ a different colour, you had almost wanted to change your whole entire appearance when you got home so that nothing could remind you of the adventures you had with the doctor. but hair was enough for one life time.   


“ new colour? ” was the first thing she said to you. pointing at your hair, a frown settled on your face and a hand came up to try and flatten down your ponytail. great seven hundred and thirty days without her and the first thing she comments on is your _look_ ?

did she enjoy your [h/c] hair better?  


“ why? what’s wrong with it? ” you tried not to think about how much your voice shook, felt like it was tripping over itself. because you knew the answer to the oldest question she had asked you would be _yes_. always yes. a grin broke out across her lips and she came closer to you - she’d left her coat in the tardis you presumed and the other companions as well.   


the breeze blew loose threads of your hair in front of your face but didn’t exactly want to move them out of the way. you were too scared to move - that if you did, you would possibly wake up and all of this was a dream. but you knew that even if it was a dream - you’d throw caution to the wind anyhow.  


“ nothing. i love it. ” and you supposed that’s what did it for you. you surged forward - almost knocking a chair over, taking the doctor completely by surprise, for once, and stood on the tips of your toes as you pressed your lips against hers. god, you had missed this, missed her.   


it didn’t take the time lord long to realise what was happening. her hands found your waist and her fingers dug into your sides, dragging you closer to her body. a soft moan escaped your lips as you fell onto your feet and your back arched inwards slightly - pressing against her legs even more. teeth grazed against your lower lip and you couldn’t help but huff out a laugh, your hands found their way up and around her neck - as she was dragged down to your height.   


“ yes. ” came the mumbled reply and the doctor froze. your eyes snapped open as she pulled back, her arms moving to wrap around your waist then, bringing you forward once more - so you were properly flushed against her chest.   


“ okay. right, good - yes. ” she rambled and you couldn’t help a laugh escape your lips this time. the crease that always appears between her brows when she frowns was there and the time lord shook her head. “ sorry, what was the yes for again? ”

you couldn’t help but roll your eyes, smile still planted on your lips as you stood on the balls of your feet once more - wrapping your arms tighter around her neck, letting your fingers bury into her short blonde hair. “ i’ll come with you. ” you whispered into her ear, leaning down and planting soft kisses to her neck. which caused the doctor to not say a word for a couple of seconds, probably not use to you being this forward until she snapped back to reality and her arms tightened around your waist once more and you were picked up off the ground and spun around.   


“ oh, [y/n] [l/n] ! i knew you couldn’t resist ! ” she beamed and a slight squeal escaped your lips as you buried your head into her neck. planting you back on the ground, you pulled away and let your teeth bite into your lower lip.   


“ well - you weren’t really going to take no for an answer were you? ” the doctor let a sheepish look cross her features before her nose scrunched upwards. you would take that as a yes.   


“ see i told you she’d be back ! ” you looked behind you and spotted ryan and yaz leaning out of the tardis - looking rather _naughty_ before they caught you staring and ducked back inside the time machine. you looked at the doctor once more, who couldn’t keep the grin off her face - before she leant down and placed a kiss against your forehead.   


“ come on, i think everyone wants to spend the new year in rio. ” the doctor pulled away from you properly, but only to reach out and grab onto your hand, pulling you towards the tardis. there was a slight tug against your heart as you left your home once more - but you knew that you wouldn’t miss an opportunity to be with the doctor ever again.   


what a way to start the year.


	29. fingertips on a bare shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: anon: If you're still doing the prompts, could you do a 13/Reader with #20 and/or #33?
> 
> 33 - the feel of fingertips trailing over a bare shoulder blade.
> 
> just a short one for tonight.  
> resolution was good ! could have been better, but that's what fanfictions for x

you knew that when she regenerated every part of her changed. her face was the most noticeable out of all of it, but you knew that her body also changed, as well as her personality. you wondered how many scars and bruises and burns have disappeared over the years because of the regeneration cycle. you also knew that time lord’s seemed to heal themselves a lot quicker than humans did, but that didn’t mean they were impervious to _all_ kinds of scarring and bruises, it just had to be really bad. it also meant, however, that there was nothing on her skin that showed proof of her adventures, of her battles and the many mishaps that happened, the only thing that was a reminder to any of that was her _eyes_.

and the stories she liked to tell when you were all out in the console room. waiting to see where she would take you next.  


a heavy sigh escaped your lips but your eyes didn’t move away from her skin. you had let your fingertips trace over her skin, tracing the new scar on her bare shoulder blade, that had only appeared in the last few days. you knew that there were some adventures you and the others missed out on, be it too _dangerous_ or you were back on earth for a grand total of five minutes. it was few and far between that the two of you even managed to lay in bed - just … resting, sleeping - being with each other without the threat of death. teeth bit down on your lower lip as your fingers slid over smooth skin - littered with freckles and a warm feeling invaded your heart. you had no idea that such a simple act would make you feel so … calm.

you had also been surprised when you found that the doctor’s skin was soft. your fingers automatically always traced over the bare skin whenever you got the chance. _plus_ the time lord would do the exact same to you when you were asleep - it was just an unspoken thing between the pair of you, making sure that you were both alright and with the other.  


it was also a rare occasion that the doctor didn’t wake before you. the constant humming of the tardis was what eventually alluded you to the realms of sleep after you and doctor finally came down from the high, the bed and the room always smelling like _her_ and sex afterward - but the hum was also there always when you woke up. your grin fell into a lazy smile and you were still in amazement that the person before you was _**your**_ white-haired scotsman almost six months ago, give or take a couple of months, you could never really tell when on board the tardis. you desperately missed bill and _him_ , but you knew that you would never go back. you didn’t regret what happened.  


your hand paused just shy of tracing her neck when the doctor shifted - but she didn’t wake, the events of new years day must have taken it out of her. you knew how much the daleks were a sore subject for the time lord - that she always took their appearance and threat against the earth personally, so you had managed to distract her with kisses (once everyone was in their rooms, the promise of their 20th new years eve for a couple of hours later). you then continued tracing her skin, coming back down to her back and down her spine.   


leaning forward, you pressed your lips against the top of her back, just against the start of her spine, you lazy smile growing once more. you snuggled deeper under the sheets, the tardis always managing to keep it a cool temperature in the bedroom - she knew that you liked to pile on the blankets and just sleep in a cocoon (the doctor’s cooler skin always helped you from overheating) and closer to the doctor, kissing her back once, twice - three times before you rested your head on your pillow and wrapped your arm back over her bare stomach.

to which she subconsciously grabbed ahold of with her own and tangled her fingers with yours.  


you wouldn’t change _any_ of this for the world.


	30. you don't believe me? (jessica!reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pompt: anon: Hey! If you had time could you write a 13 x reader from number 6 of the speech prompts? Thanks if you can ♡
> 
>  
> 
> “[name], don’t you make me come over there!”

  


  
                                                               

* * *

 

to think that the day was going to get any better had been the biggest understatement of the century. it hadn’t exactly been your fault that you had all ended up in this situation, but you knew that if the doctor and the others hadn’t brought you along, everything would be fine - well to a certain degree, someone still would have ended up dead. your detective skills seemed to get you into a lot of trouble even when on an alien planet. a royal family and a plan to dethrone the king and queen led to you being placed under arrest for plans on assassinating them _yourself_.   


you had fallen into the trap that the prince had set, their only son and there had been no way that you could prove it, the evidence that you had collected (you knew it was a good idea to bring your camera along with you) had been taken from you. burnt to a crisp and your camera was no more - you had wanted to mourn the loss of your device but you had to focus on the situation at hand, which was that no one was believing you - the prince was an incredibly good actor and had denied the accusation against his name, causing you to be thrown into jail - with a trail and a hearing to be seen through by the end of the day. you hated feeling useless but you had quickly learnt that you were probably weren’t cut out for this _space_ gig.

you could understand that the others wouldn’t believe you - but the doctor didn’t either and that’s what hurt the most.  


it was like the prince had put everyone under his _spell_ and had spread the biggest lie in history. you were the only one that could see through his plans - see through the fact that his _innocent_ act was just that … an act. maybe it was the many hours and days that had you following different types of people, watching them and their lies - you knew how humans worked and somehow that translated to alien body language as well.   


managing to escape from the cell, you had cornered the prince, found him talking to someone dressed in a black rob, its face hidden from view - almost like he was the emperor himself. you had sprinted down that alleyway yelling ! the black figure had disappeared in a blink of an eye, but you didn’t really question it. you had told him to give himself up, but he had put up a fight and you had found yourself just behind the castle on one of the hills, overlooking the purple ocean with the prince by his shirt, and your other hand wrapped around his forearm and every single royal guard pointing their weapons towards you. the prince was really out there, giving one hell of a performance, wide eyes - red from the tears and his sobs felt like they could be heard from earth. but you smelt a rat. you were never wrong when you did your research. the doctor was watching you with narrowed eyes, you could tell that she was contemplating whether or not it had been a good idea to allow you on her tardis. near her friends and giving you all of her _trust_.

you were a drinker, a heavy one at that and you spied on people and learned their most deepest, darkest secrets. you knew that your work lifestyle would one day come back and bite you in the ass. the king was furious and the queen looked like a mother who was afraid for her son's safety, you guessed that you might have been as well - since you were standing on the edge of a cliff.  


“ **[y/n]** ! ” you started slightly at the sound of the doctor’s voice. “ **don’t you make me come over there** ! ” god she didn’t believe you. your mouth dropped open and you almost let your grip on the prince relax.

“ doctor ! ” the king bellowed as he came walking over to the time lord, all of his royal guards straightened up but still kept their weapons pointed towards you. he looked an awful lot like _odin_ but you knew now wasn’t the time to get distracted. “ i allowed you into my home, made sure that you had a place to stay while we _searched_ for your missing tardis, your home and this is how you repay me ! ”   


your [e/c] eyes flickered between the other companions, the expressions they wore were all similar, like you had betrayed _them_.  


“ i know sire, ” the doctor spoke up - coat billowing behind her, she had her hands raised, always the one to try and calm a situation down before it escalated. “ this isn’t like [y/n] at all. i promise you, i am going to figure out what’s wrong. ” her hazel eyes came back and rested on you.

and a scoff escaped your lips - your grip on the prince’s arm tightened.  


“ you don’t believe me ! ” you called out, voice cracking as the volume of your voice raised, to try and be heard over the sound of the wind. the prince was almost on his knees a sobbing mess. “ i _told_ you who it was ! and you still don’t believe me. ” there’s a part of you, that all of a sudden felt like you could never trust the doctor again.

“ [y/n] there’s no evidence. “ it was yaz that spoke up then, “ you said it was all on your camera. but we can’t find it. ”

“ it’s because _he_ destroyed it ! ”

“ my **son** wouldn’t do such a thing. with the life he’s had, the most wonderful childhood - why would he try and do such a thing. ” the queen spoke up then, the look on her face almost broke your heart, but you were too blinded by your want to be _seen_ as right and the fact that you felt hurt by the time lord - who was still staring at you with the most intense look in her hazel eyes, it screamed that she still didn’t trust you enough to take you at your word.   


“ _wonderful childhood_ ? ” there was a maniacal laugh just behind you and you saw everybody tense. a shiver rushed down your spine as you saw the doctor straighten up and her eyes flickered to the thing that was behind you. it sounded like the prince but …

“ oh [y/n] i am so - so sorry. ” the doctor stepped forward then, hands moving out in front of her. you almost felt bowled over by the emotion that played in her old eyes.   


“ please _please, mother_ \- father i am sorry. ” your hand snatched away from the prince’s arm like it had been burnt and he fell to the ground crying harder. you stepped away with a frown and saw that his whole body started convulsing.   


“ jesus. ” you stepped even further from the prince, turning your back on the others and looked _up_. there high above in the sky was something that looked like a black cloud. it was moving, twisting and turning in on itself, flashes of a bolt of light shot through the body of the cloud, almost like lightning.

“ _a wonderful childhood, were you left me to the servants - forced me to study endlessly, never playing, never laughing, never being a c h i l d. ”_ you stepped further back, keeping your eyes on the black cloud - you watched as it started changing, the lightning became more frequent until the smoke turned into a figure and the figure solidified - before the prince stood just before the other on the ground. hands grabbed onto your shoulders and you almost jumped at the contact, but you were pulled backward into the doctor’s chest.   


“ i’m sorry - i didn’t believe you. but these were said to be extinct almost a millennium ago. ” the doctor whispered into your ear. your heart tugged at the betrayal it still felt, but you knew that you were ten times safer in the doctor’s arms than out in the open - your eyes never left the scene in front of you. the **proper** prince was curled up in a ball on the grassy ground, while the black smoke version of him … _taller_ \- scarier, meaner - stalked towards **its** parents. the guards who surrounded it were flying backward, some even over the edge of the cliff and the doctor gripped your shoulders tighter and started pulling you back with her - you saw out the corner of your eye that the others were doing the same.   


“ what the hell is that thing? ” you questioned, letting your eyes pull away from the figure. the doctor had her gaze solely on the creature. but you could tell that she was thinking of running and that wasn’t like her.   


“ an _obscura._ ” her voice was soft like she didn’t want the creature to hear. “ it’s literally the embodiment of everything repressed in a child. the emotions, the thoughts, and the feelings all bottled up inside and eventually when the child can no longer keep it inside - it will manifest into a great big _ball_ of smoke. ” the doctor pulled away from you then, reaching into her pocket and pulling out her sonic screwdriver. “ but the thing with obscura’s is that they never live past the age of nine. the power becomes too much for the child to handle. ” scanning the figure, the doctor looked down at the sonic and scrunched up her fast. “ it’s impossible. ”  


“ what is it doc? ” graham questioned, he was stood in front of ryan and yaz, while the doctor was planted in front of you.   


“ obviously the prince is well past the age of nine. unless he had a massive growth spurt. ” you gave her a look and she cleared her throat. “ but he’s managed to continue keeping everything inside, learning how to control it. ” the scream of the guards gradually pulled all of your attention back - you started and cursed as you noticed that the prince’s obscura had grown, even more, it was now towering over its parents … ready to kill them. “ but i think it’s wanting to take control for good. ”

“ what the hell are we gonna do? ” you didn’t like the fact that your voice sounded so shaky. the doctor’s face scrunched up once more before she shoved her sonic back into her pocket.   


“ you’re not gonna like this… ” was all she said before she turned back to face the creature, stepping forward and opened her mouth.   


“ goddamnit ! ” you called, as you started to back up, ready to run.   


“ _OI! SMOKEY! ”_ and that’s how you found yourselves running away from something that could turn into black smoke and literally fly - this space gig really wasn’t what you expected. 


	31. an almost kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: anon: ppppsssssttttt,,,, just think about #18 (sad kisses) from the prompt list,,, idk but i love angst 🤷♀️
> 
> sad kisses : almost not a kiss at all. Just holding onto each other tightly, A’s lips pressed to B’s temple, whispering soft words, desperately trying to provide whatever comfort they can.

maybe you weren’t cut out to do this whole … _life_ thing. maybe you were destined to just … be. you had never really been close with your family, arguments were second nature and there was never a moment where your mother _didn’t_ chastise you on the choices you had made throughout your life. some days it was about the degree you were studying at uni. others it would be about why you hadn’t gotten a proper job yet. this was why you had jumped at the chance of traveling with the doctor, getting away from the mundane life and just the boring and the repetitiveness of everything.

but that was never an indicator that you wanted your family to go away for good. sure you may have hated your mother for more than one reason, or your siblings because they were always in your shit, but the moment you got that dreaded phone call - it had been your sister calling you, while you and the gang were trying to save a planet full of _creatures_ that looked like and acted awfully like lemmings, from being annihilated by an oncoming asteroid, you had felt your whole world shatter.

‘ [y/n], mum … she uh, she was in an accident. ’ the sound of the doctor having a good time, plus yaz slightly drunk on their version of alcohol plus the music, it was making it difficult to hear your sister. you had saved the day, like usual, and the lemmings had decided to throw you all a massive party in thanks. ‘ it was a drunk driver - he blew through a red light… ‘ you couldn’t listen to the rest of it, you had handed your phone off to yaz, who looked rather confused before she stumbled to keep the device in her grasp, watching as you basically sprinted back towards the tardis.    


that’s how you found yourself, curled up on your bed - head buried underneath your pillow. the tears had stopped, you couldn’t remember when, it felt like hours, but you’d later figure out that it had only been a couple of minutes. your mother and you hadn’t really seen eye to eye when you were older, but you do remember all the times you had together when you were younger, you were her baby and there was nothing that could change that, no matter how many arguments. well maybe your career choices, but you knew she had your best interests at heart. she just wasn’t very good at showing it in the right way.   


you didn’t notice when your bedroom door opened and the short figure of the time lord watched you from the doorway for a couple of seconds. before she made the decision to step further into your room. it was _her_ tardis, but it was still very much **your** room. well, that’s what the doctor had told you that first day anyway. a heavy sob escaped your lips as you pulled the pillow off of your face, chucking it away, only for you to jump in surprise at seeing the doctor sitting on the edge of your bed. “ jesus, doc… “ you mumbled, a hand pressed over your heart. “ you scared me, i didn’t even hear you come in. ” hazel eyes stared back at you, and her lips were pressed into a thin line.   


like the polite cat meme. you wanted to laugh at that, but not even that could pull a smile out of you. god, you knew that look however, she was feeling your pain.   


another sigh escaped your lips, as tears pressed against the corners of your eyes. your lip quivered as you sat up, blankets piled around your waist as you moved closer to the doctor. “ i - i didn’t even get to say goodbye. ” you mumbled.   


“ i know… ” the time lord had a way with words. the simplest of sentences could make you feel so many things. you let your eyes lift and catch her gaze and a soft laugh escaped your lips.

“ god - the last thing we spoke about … ” argued really. “ was when i was going to get a rich boyfriend. ” a sniff and you swallowed. “ i almost came out to her then and there. ” you couldn’t keep the doctor’s gaze and you peered down at your blanket, picking at the loose thread. your shoulders shuddered and it didn’t take the doctor long, to move closer to you, and wrap her strong arms around you, allowing you to rest your head against her shoulder. lips pressed against your temple and your eyes slid shut. you couldn’t help but feel relaxed, you knew that she would sit with you for as long as you wanted. just resting against her.   


you felt her chest move up and down as she breathed - the four beats of her hearts and the soft humming that escaped her, as she sang you a song that you couldn’t quite place. the room was still and all you could hear was the doctor and the tardis - who was trying her best to comfort you as well.  


it was when the doctor pulled you closer once more, that let the floodgates open and the tears fall down your cheeks once more. “ _god_. ” you groaned out and buried your head against her chest even more. “ what the hell is happening ? ” you mumbled into the doctor’s pink shirt and the time lord gave a soft hum.   


“ it’s going to be the hardest time of your life, [y/n] ” she softly spoke, her arms tightening around you and you couldn’t help but let the rest of your body fall against her frame. you always knew that the doctor was sturdy enough to hold your weight. “ but you are going to get through this. ” the blonde continued and you couldn’t help the humourless laugh that left your lips. she pulled away and a frown fell on your forehead as you looked up at her.   


“ i doubt that i’m strong enough for that…”

“ of course you are ! ” the determination in her tone was enough for you to look away feeling chastised at your own self-doubt. “ you are so strong, [y/n] the strongest human i have ever known. ” her way with words made pep talks seem super easy, you had no idea how someone so old, could keep such a positive outlook on life. “ you have survived massive spiders, witch hunts and the occasional dalek. there is nothing you cannot do. ” fingers carded through your hair and you let your eyes fall back on the alien. the sympathetic look that was on her face had turned into something you couldn’t quite place.   


“ i don’t know what i’m going to do without her. ” a heavy breath in and you let your head fall against the doctor’s chest again. it didn’t take the blonde long to pull you down with her, allowing you to turn into her and wrap an arm around her stomach.   


“ you are going to live. ” the doctor mumbled, fingers still falling through your hair. “ you are going to live for her. ” resting your chin against the doctor’s shoulder, you looked up at her and smiled.   


“ okay. ” was all you said before leaning upwards and pressing a kiss against the time lord’s jawline. an _almost_ kiss - a **sad** kiss … a kiss that told the time lord what words couldn’t.   


that you couldn’t do any of this without her.


	32. drowning. (touchstarved!reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: anon: hi, i don't know if you are still doing the sensory prompts or accepting requests at all right now, but if you are maybe you could do 38 with a touched starved reader and the thirteenth doctor? if not that's totally fine.
> 
>  
> 
> a person’s weight as they lie on top of you

it felt like tiny pinpricks all over your body, the ice had cracked underneath your boots and the knee jerk reaction of your body caused it to fall away from your feet. your whole body dropped straight down into the freezing water, your breath had been taken from you and all that was left was the sudden realisation that you weren’t going to get out of this one on your own. it might have been the sudden fog appearing out of nowhere, or the fact that you hadn’t been watching where you were going, but you didn’t see the river in front of you - which had frozen over.  


the sunlight that had been so strong a couple of steps away from the river, had become a blur of clouds and darkness. your arms flailed about in the icy water that was stealing the heat from every part of your skin. you were a good swimmer, but even this was too much for your body to handle. all the work you had done - the lives you had changed and saved, for it to be over because you were careless around a pool of water _?_ you could have scoffed at yourself.  


while your hands had been trying to find a gap in the ice, you noticed that you had floated back to the top, only for your head to hit the thin sheet of ice. bubbles brush your cheek. one hand found the gap you had been looking for and you pushed it up and into the wintry air. as much as you loved winter, considering it allowed you to wear your favourite jacket - you hated it just as much at the same time. it caused you so many problems. snow was evidently the worst, ice coming in a close second. nails scrape against the icy floor, snow bunching underneath your nails - until a hand clasps around your wrist yanking you upwards and suddenly you were no longer under the water.  


you were shaking so violently on the ice that you could not form a coherent thought, it was almost as if you had died then and there and the rest of this was all just a very shitty heaven. the shaking was so bad that you couldn’t comprehend that the doctor was over you, that she was the one who had saved you. yet again. her shoulders were bare and her lilac coat was draped across your body - it came to your attention that you were no longer on the cold, icy floor but instead on the slightly warmer grassy area. your lungs drunk in the cool air in noisy rasps which was followed by the sound of you hacking up your lungs. coughing so hard that you didn’t notice that around you, yelling was going on - ryan and yaz had found the alien you had been chasing. graham had managed to handcuff him and the humanoid was shouting all kinds of insults.  


you were still lost in your head, that it wasn’t until warm hands rested on either side of your face - forcing you to look upwards and back on the time lord, who was still trying to get you to acknowledge her.  


“ [y/n] ” her voice breaks through your dazed mindset and you try to clear your eyesight quickly, but you were still shaking - the cold no longer pressing against you, surrounding you, but it was still trying to get underneath your skin. “ come on, [y/n], i cannot lose you. ” the words were in a whispered hush and the doctor, pressed against your chest, even more, placed her ear close to your nose, making sure that you were still breathing. it was still coming out raspy and jagged .. until - you could feel water travel up your throat and you were suddenly leaning to the side, gagging up river water and the doctor was rubbing her hand over your back. “ there you are ! ” the blonde exclaimed.  


you groaned loudly and fell back against the grass, a hand coming up to rest on your forehead, pushing your hair out of your eyes. squinting, you looked at the doctor. “ what the shit was that? ” the doctor let a massive smile cross her lips. though it didn’t last long, when there was a shot that rang out in the air - a loud boom sounding not that far from you and the doctor was suddenly pressed on top of you. her weight caused what little breath you had to escape from your lips. wincing, you could feel the time lord from head to toe against you and you tried not to make a sound.  


it suddenly was everything you had been wanting and needing. to be touched. but as quickly she had been on you so had disappeared. “ sorry, [y/n] “ the doctor exclaimed as she looked down at you, and even in such a dazed state, you looked up at her with such a confused but almost longing look. “ but we’re going to have to run now. ” you noticed around you that ryan and yaz had disappeared, the alien humanoid was still tied up and now yelling away from the group and graham was doing … something.  


“ what - ” was you all you could get out before the doctor stood up, bent down and hoisted you up onto your feet. you stumbled against her and she quickly pulled her coat around you. leaning down slightly - she looked you in the eye and smiled so brightly.  


“ i will double check you when we get back to the tardis. ” she spoke, her hand grabbing onto yours and your heart soared at the contact. “ but for now … we need to run. ” the doctor continued. “ can you run for me, [y/n] ? ”

“ alright doc, we gotta go ! ” graham called over, you didn’t notice the sudden hoard of what looked like … _turtles_ coming towards you.  


“ [y/n] ! ” her tone was urgent and it caused you to focus back on the time lord, snuggling slightly deeper into her massive coat. “ can you run ? ” you nodded your head. once - twice and the doctor gave a sympathetic smile. “ i didn’t know the death eyed turtles would attack so quickly, ” she started turning back to graham and gesturing him to go on in front of you. what looked like a laser blast shot past them and suddenly you were sprinting. “ but i’ve been known to be wrong on occasion. ”  


you were sore and cold and honestly just wanted to nap, but you knew that if you didn’t keep up - you would be killed … by large _turtles_. so instead, you grabbed onto the doctor’s hand tightener and managed to keep past with her all the way back to the tardis. 


	33. maybe a little less. (jessica!reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: anon: “ What if i just break his nose a lil’? “ 💕

                                                                               

* * *

you were supposed to be on a stakeout, that was it. nothing alien or out of this world about it. just a man _who_ was cheating on his wife because she wasn’t exactly giving him everything that he wanted, plus going out herself every other weekend. it was fair of you to say that they were most likely cheating on each other, but it was only the _wife_ who had hired you and was paying you to look for her husband.   


it was the type of case that wasn't supposed to escalate any further. nice and simple. hide in the shadows for a couple of hours, take a couple of pictures and then be on your way but when you felt your phone vibrate in the pocket of your jeans a heavy sigh escaped your lips. you knew that it couldn’t be that simple, not since the _gang_ had taken you home almost a week ago. it had been too quiet.  


like whenever the doctor was away - everyone seemed to just … hideout, waiting for her return so that they could start making a mess once more.  


“ i thought you had all gone to see that star go supernova. ” was the first thing you said when you placed the phone to your ear. there was a muffled conversation going on in the background, most likely yaz and ryan bickering once more - they had seemed to find they didn’t like the same tv show - as much as their teenage debates were slightly amusing to you, you had wanted to get back home quickly, almost as if without you present, your neighbourhood would go to shit.

suddenly the doctor was in your ear.   


“ we did ! ” she exclaimed and you couldn’t help the smirk that crossed your lips at the sound of her voice. “ but then we got a ping. ” a brow raised on your forehead, as you shifted in your spot against the alleyway wall.

“ a ping? ”

“ almost like a _space_ APB. ” suddenly using terms that you could understand. how thoughtful of her.  


“ right … and? ” you tucked the phone between your cheek and your shoulder before you raised your camera up and snapped a couple of shots, as the husband walked out of the restaurant - his misses following behind him.   


“ it’s coming from your area. ” the doctor finally answered and you lowered the camera, to stare straight ahead before a sigh escaped your own lips. “ and i am sorry [y/n] but the man you are following … he’s not exactly human. ” pulling the camera strap over your neck, you straightened up and held the phone back in your hand again before you started to follow after the couple. you had also given up on questioning the time lord as to how she _knew_ what cases you had managed to score. “ he’s wanted for multiple crimes across the known galaxy. ranging from petty robberies to murder. ”  


“ great… ” you complained but managed to keep a straight face - just in case the … _alien_ decided to turn around and spot you. “ so what is he then? ”

“ they’re called sulliban’s. ” you scrunched your face up at the name.

“ what kind of name is that? ” you questioned but you didn’t hear her reply. coming to an abrupt stop, you managed to duck into an alleyway once more, in between a 24/7 deli and a pharmacy - you saw the sulliban and the other girl step into one of the upmarket clubs. a curse escaped you and before you knew it, the sound of the TARDIS could be heard just over your shoulder. you disconnected the call before shoving the phone back in your pocket and turned around to face the doctor as she stepped out of her ship.   


“ where’d he go? ” she questioned, coming to stand right next to you - leaning around the wall.   


“ into the club. ” raising your camera once more, snapping a few pictures of the front of the club and the bouncers who stood out the front - it wasn’t long before you managed to spot him at the front window. “ he’s not very good at laying low, ” you mumbled. you heard a huff come from the doctor before she stood straighter and turned to face you. _that_ look present on her face. “ what do you need me to do? ”

“ what you do best, [y/n] ” the doctor smile and you couldn’t help but shake your head. pulling the camera over your neck once more, you handed your lifeline over to the time lord and then threw your shoulder bag onto the ground.   


“ what if i just break his nose a lil? ” the question caused a worried and slightly disappointed look on the doctor’s face.   


“ maybe _less_ of what you do. ” she corrected herself and a huff of a laugh escaped your lips.   


“ right. you got it doc. ” _you_ really gotta start getting her to pay you. you were certain that the wife wasn’t going to be too pleased when she finds out her husband was an alien all along.


	34. a hand to hold. (oc!ana & thirteen)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this wasn't a prompt or anything.  
> but i just needed to write these two today.  
> the loves of my life xx

* * *

 

she had fought against so many different kinds of aliens. dalek’s, cybermen, stone statues and even the occasional **giant** vulture. but what she was facing now was the worst experience she would possibly ever have to face. and fight against.  


the sun was _boiling_ (even with the light rain that fell from the sky. sun showers were coming in queensland during summer) and ana knew she shouldn’t have worn her jacket, but there was no way she was turning around now. if she left, if she turned and walked back to her car - there was a high chance that she wouldn’t come back anytime soon. squinting up towards the massive building in front of her - ana felt her chest tighten. this was her **fourth** visit in less than 24 hours, it was strange how everything seemed to stop moving and the world and the _galaxy_ seemed pointless when your **child** was in danger.

when your child’s life was being threatened.  


the hospital was huge _and_ green - located in the heart of brisbane city, ana knew that she would take a dalek invasion or another witch trial, if it meant that her daughter was _not_ in intensive care. the bustling of the street just seemed like background noise - the sound of cars honking and the voices, some where loud and others were screaming. the light patter of rain against the footpath however, was enough to lure her into a false sense of security.

all it had been was a burst appendix that was all - then they found something wrong with leah’s heart. ana had been too numb to even remember what it was - something to do with one of the valves not being big enough anymore. she wasn’t getting enough blood to her heart and if it wasn’t fixed right away, there was a high chance that the ten year old would die.  


ana was all that leah had. her father wasn’t exactly from _this_ century and he most definitely had a starship to look after - there was no way that ana was going to defy all the rules of time travel just to bring him here (though later on she knows she should have). ~~jim~~ would have wanted to know that is his little girl’s life was in danger.  


the presences next to her wasn’t _unwanted_ but ana was surprised to even see her here. rain basically fell off the lilac coat and her hair was wavy from the humidity. ana was amazed that she didn’t really feel the different temperatures. not the cold nor the awful australian heat. it was then that ana noticed a hand being held out just in front of her. green eyes focused on the slightly smaller hand before they traveled up the arm and rested on the face of ~~her~~ time lord.

“ **grab my hand**. ” was the first thing out of the doctor’s mouth and ana all but surged forward to grip onto the hand like it was her lifeline. in that moment, she kinda guessed that it was. fingers intertwined with each other and ana suddenly felt the stress that had been piling on her shoulders, disappear. the bag that had been slung over her shoulder, which held a pair of leah’s clothes, a couple of her favourite books and her favourite stuffed dinosaur. a purple t-rex that yaz had gotten her for her tenth birthday a couple of months ago.  


“ i don’t know if i can do this. ” ana finally spoke up. the sound of cars passing by almost drowned her out - but the doctor had excellent ears. _she heard everything_. her grip tightened on the human’s hand and the time lord pulled ana to face her. they were practically the same height now - ana’s mouth was just _slightly higher_ then _hers_ and it most certainly was a strange difference to remember. “ what if she doesn’t …”  


the blonde’s right hand came up and rested on ana’s cheek. “ leah is a strong girl. ” the doctor spoke softly - leaning her head closer to ana’s so that no one else could hear their conversation. hazel eyes brimming with hope and wonder and just a hint of tears. “ if there is anything that little girl can do, it is survive. ” ana let out a shuddering breath. tears brimming in the corners of her eyes and the doctor surged forward herself - letting go of ana’s hand so that she could wrap her long arms around the brunette’s shoulders.  


another shaky breath and ana all but folded into the time lord. hands gripped the back of her shoulders and nails dug lightly into the fabric of her coat. tears escaped her and a sob wracked through her body. the doctor hummed softly in her ear. from there, it just felt like the two of them - standing on the footpath in the middle of brisbane city, rain lightly drenching them both.  


but they didn’t care. one was trying to calm down the other.  


if the doctor hadn’t of been there that day - ana just knew there was no way she would have made it into the hospital and at leah’s bedside, where the _human_ doctor delivered the good news. but ana’s hand never once left the comfort of the time lord’s when they had made their way inside and really, the doctor didn’t mind at all.


	35. let me worry. (oc!ana & thirteen)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reader prompts just aren't working with me atm  
> so here, have another ana and thirteen one. please  
> love her and read the idea of you as well???

* * *

 

ana hadn’t really had a decent experience when it came to pregnancies and ~~babies~~ in general. it was a miracle that she had four kids who had survived, on the surface it seemed like she had her shit together. but the truth was, that over the last decade, ana had very nearly given up trying to have any more kids. losing two babies and having one taken from her at an early age really left an emotional scar, almost a physical one as well. but ana wasn’t really one to back down from a challenge.   


oliver, grace’s father and a _time lord_ himself, was more than willing to try again - after the death of his sister, all he had left was the family that he had made. _the more the merrier_ he had actually said those words to her when she asked. the young lieutenant had been separated from the doctor for almost a full year by then - that it seemed like the perfect time to fall pregnant once more. though - it wasn’t. about four weeks later, ana’s life would change once more, falling back into the old routine with a newly regenerated doctor and adventures that seemed to be a lot more dangerous.   


their time on the tsuranga had been a little more confronting than some of their previous trips, it was - in actuality when ana learned that she was pregnant again. astos calmly explaining to her that the fetus was still small enough that the sonic mine hadn’t done any permanent damage, and she was grateful to have been the first one to wake up.   


“ you can’t tell anyone else. ” she had exclaimed, looking up at the nurse with wide green eyes. he looked slightly alarmed that ana wasn’t willing to tell her companions the _good_ news.

“ i’d thought they’d be happy to know you and the baby were healthy? ” his questioning grated on ana’s nerves, but she knew that he meant well, however, he didn’t know well enough. she _knew_ that her history of traveling and pregnancies - nothing was going to end well. the doctor would take her home and never speak to her again if only to keep her and the baby safe. _it seemed she was slightly overprotective in this body as well._

“ just don’t mention it. ” astos had reluctantly agreed just prior to the others waking up. however, it wasn’t long until they reached kerblam. the full body scanner wasn’t exactly something the brunette had been expecting and she almost turned tail and bolted right then and there - but she knew that in the next couple of weeks, she would start showing and there was only so many **food baby** jokes she could pull before someone got suspicious.

it would have been yaz, who then would have told ryan. who would have gossiped to graham and then eventually graham would have told the doctor - because he knew that she would be the best person to _tell_ this sort of thing too.  


“ oh looks like you’re just human… ” the head of basically anything human, judy, had spoken up. sounding rather relived - the doctor’s two hearts seemed to have miffed her just slightly. “ one heart … oh no wait hang on, ” even when ana knew it was coming, she still winced. “ two heartbeats. ” she could basically feel every one's eyes on her face, though the doctor’s seemed to bore into her face the hardest. “ oh how lovely _!_ ” judy exclaimed, ana had a hard time deciphering if it was genuine or just that … fake voice you put on when you’re at work and have to act even remotely interested in something. “ you’re pregnant ! ”  


it had been a long and hard battle to fight against the doctor, especially after how things ended with kerblam. it may have ended on a happier note to start with if yaz hadn’t of asked if they could visit one of the worker’s daughters. the time lord had kept up a stormy appearance afterward. she had been _angry_ that ana hadn’t mentioned it at all - the other companions were worried that they wouldn’t speak to each other again.

“ you do not get to keep something like this from me! ” they had never heard the time lord raise her voice before. hands on her hips - the little dimple in the centre of her brows deepened as the conversation continued on and it seemed like ana wasn’t listening. her coat had been discarded a long time ago and the kitchen was almost in chaos.   


“ i didn’t really think it was any of your business ? ” ana had almost shouted back. for ana, however, it wasn’t the first time the doctor had raised _their_ voice at her. it had been a common thing when they were in their twelfth face (and on the rare occasion with eleven), ana turned on her heel and stalked out of the kitchen.   


“ none of my business _?_ ” she could faintly hear the time lord mumble to herself before she followed after ~~her~~ human. the pair of them all but exploded into the console room and two out of the four human companions present, jumped at the sudden appearance. “ you’re on _my_ tardis. you live here, which makes it my business. ” the pair of them stood almost a centimeter apart and ryan was tempted to get his phone out and start recording - that was until his plan was foiled when yaz reached over and shoved his arm away from his pocket.   


“ this is why i never told you. ” she was hardly showing and the doctor was overreacting.

“ overreacting ? ” **oh crap**. green eyes slid shut and she shook her head.  


“ no … that’s not what i meant. ”

“ you almost died the last time, tanaka. ” her voice dropped a pitch and the australian almost stumbled backward. she remembered. “ that is why humans and time lords should never try to have children. it’s why it’s been impossible for the last millennium. ” oliver and her had been extremely lucky with grace, their hybrid daughter was almost on the same level as river song, if not higher - she only had one heart but she had all the abilities of a time lord. she could even regenerate as well. the doctor rested her hands on her hips once more and in that moment, ana felt like a little kid. a hand placed over the slight bump of her stomach before she heaved out a sigh. yaz tugged on ryan’s arm, he almost groaned but allowed yaz to shove him out of the console room to give them some privacy. “ **i worry about you**. ”  


ancient and old eyes shifted to the floor as her whole body slumped. ana felt the tug in her heart and surged forward. wrapping her arms around the time lord’s shoulders, burying her face into the crook of her neck, fingers gripping onto the fabric of her pink shirt. she felt the doctor hesitate for a moment - ana had a feeling that this wasn’t exactly _over_ but she knew that the doctor hated staying mad. her long arms finally came up and wrapped around ana’s waist, holding the human against her. “ i’m sorry. ” ana mumbled, pulling back slightly, keeping her hands firmly placed on both the doctor’s shoulders. “ i should have told you. i _know_. ”

“ the adventures we have done with the gang… ” ana couldn’t help the huff, but still let her eyes focus on the floor. her stark white converses, a stark difference to the doctor’s brown boots “ that sonic mine could have killed you, ana _!_ ” she was starting to work herself up again. lifting her eyes, ana all but pulled the time lord in for another hug. “ the baby…”  


“ the baby was small enough. astos assured me. ” arms shifted and ana felt the doctor move to place her hands either side of her head. green eyes came to rest on hazel, old eyes. slender fingers tangling through strands of brown hair. “ i’m here and the baby’s fine. ”   


she knew that the doctor wanted to say more - but a beep from the console beside them rang through the silent room. the doctor stayed fixed in her spot, eyes flickering between ana’s and then her stomach. it wasn’t until the beeping sounded once more, that the doctor pulled away, giving the brunette a hard stare for a couple of seconds before the beeping sounded again. the doctor moved away fully this time and started to fiddle with the controls, the human heaved out a sigh and placed her hands on her hips  


_saved by the bell_. they moved to rest over her stomach. _more like the beeps_.


	36. protect her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: anon: Hi! Would you consider writing #7 or #42 of reader x thirteen of the one word prompt fics? Thanks for your time and existence! ♡♡♡
> 
> #42 - protect.

you didn’t need saving and you most certainly knew that you didn’t need protecting. you had moved out of home when you were in your late teens, (moving in with your then partner. which was the biggest mistake you could have possibly made) but it meant that you had been on your own for the last ten years. nothing made you grow up quicker than living with a significant other, as well as basically a dorm full of other teenagers. you were more than capable of looking after yourself when need be - especially when you had broken up with your partner and they had basically asked to be transferred out of the dorm and you never really saw them again after that. however, that is a completely different story - right now, you could tell that your current situation felt different, from the events of the day you were glad to have the tall blonde alien standing in front of you, shielding you from the gaze of the _enemy_ of the week, protecting you like no one had ever done before. her back was straight as a pole and the rest of her was ridged and serious and just so not in the mood to be joking around. and that included with the rest of the gang.   


the air was stale and the breeze piling in from the small window near the ceiling, was hot and all you wanted to do was climb back into bed on the tardis and sleep the rest of this day away. except that was a rather difficult thing to do, you and the doctor had gotten separated from the others and triggered a serious of booby traps and then promptly captured by some of the weirdest looking gorilla-esq animals that inhabited this side of the planet.   


promptly upon your arrival, you and ryan had made at least a dozen or so _planet of the apes_ jokes, before the doctor had given you both a look that was meant to silence you _AND_ lay down the rules for this adventure. no movie references, but the two of you were very much known to ignore the rules, especially when they weren’t life-saving. which meant you kept on referencing the movies when she wasn’t looking.  


_you blew it up. damn you - damn you all to hell.  
_

it was impressive that you both nearly managed to quote _dawn of the planet of the apes_ right before the doctor had grabbed you by the arm, dragged you over to her and pointed graham, yaz, and ryan in a different direction.  


“ _that one_. ” the voice was like nails on a chalkboard and you couldn’t help but poke your head around the doctor’s arm. the black gorilla type alien was pointing its massive hand ( ~~paw~~ ) towards the doctor, which ended up pointing on you when it spotted you. a squeak escaped your lips, as your head flew back behind the doctor, you pressed your face into her back just before it scrunched up and you almost gagged at the sudden theories that were running through your head as to why the big **monkey** wanted you. however, you had a loud feeling that the doctor would have done something about your current situation if you hadn’t been placed in a cell.  


“ no. ” the doctor snapped, all of her usual politeness, friendliness and basic happy attitude had disappeared the moment you had been captured. the oncoming storm was just below the surface and if the animals kept on pushing her buttons, you were sure that she would snap even more. “ she’s under _my_ protection, ” you couldn’t help the blush that crossed your cheeks. “ **you** will not touch her. ” hands folded behind her back - nails digging into the palms of her hands.   


it was taking all of her self control _not_ to do something rash. with your forehead still pushed against the middle of the doctor’s back, you stared down at her hands. a sudden deep and rumbling laugh filled the air, which caused you to lift your head and frown before you stepped out from behind the doctor - finally gaining the courage to face the awful thing and its large hands slammed down into the ground. dust and dirt flying up and in your direction.

“ _humans_. ” the gorilla growled out. more like _hoomans_. “ fine. if not her **then** you. ” the gorilla with really bad breath and an air of smugness that didn’t suit him, you had a feeling that he wasn’t exactly a high ranking official or anything special, before he pointed at the doctor.   


“ no ! ” you exclaimed moving to step in front of the time lord. if she was willing to protect you, you were sure as hell willing to protect her. but you didn’t get very far, when the doctor reached her arm out in front of you, pressing against your stomach, causing you to stop.  


“ [y/n] ” your name was whispered in your ear and her arm continued to wrap around your waist, pulling you back. you turned around to face the time lord, looking up slightly.   


“ no, you can’t, ” you mumbled, [e/c] eyes staring in hazel ones. they were so hard to read, usually, it was the only part of the time lord that you were able to understand. a soft smile was pulling at her lips. “ they wanted me, not you. ” the doctor let her hands come up and rest on either side of your face.   


“ whatever they’re planning on doing - i am more than capable of surviving it. ” your mouth opened to defend yourself but the time lord shook her head. hands traveling down and resting on your shoulders. “ just know, [y/n] - you were fantastic. ” a wink before the doctor grabbed onto your hand in a handshake gesture before you suddenly felt the cool length of her sonic screwdriver.   


when the hell did she manage to fish _that_ out ?  


“ _come now !_ ” the gorilla had grown impatient and the cell doors slammed open, a large hand wrapped around the doctor’s slender arm, snapping her away from you and all but dragging her down the open-roofed hallway. the door slammed shut before you reached it and your free hand came up to wrap around one of the bars. when they had disappeared around the corner, a sigh heaved out of your lips, before your forehead fell against the cool bars with a soft _bang_.   


you had the sonic screwdriver but you had no idea what she wanted you to do with it. escaping the cell was pretty easy to guess, but what the hell could YOU do afterward ?  


it was certainly going to be a long day.


	37. kiss those tears away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy shit - i'm back. well ish.  
> i'm sorry that it's taken me so long to update.   
> i just lost all muse and motivation for any kind   
> of reader insert. i miss doctor who so much dhfkjsd.
> 
> uhhh - i might be slow once more, considering uni has started up for me again.  
> but who knows, this will probably mean i post more frequently haha.
> 
> prompt: from jenny: 17 orrrrr 39 for kiss prompts B) dfjksdfk  
> 39\. kissing tears from the other’s face.

you weren’t really known as a crier. the tears didn’t fall easily for you, it wasn’t like you never cried before, or that you had no emotions what so ever, it was just - sometimes your tears were reserved for something else, for someone special. so you didn’t really know why your emotions had escalated today - of all days really, why you had suddenly hauled yourself up in your room on the tardis, wanting to hide away from everyone and cry until you could cry no more.   


the adventure the doctor had taken you on today wasn’t exactly _action packed_ but it was on more than one occasion overwhelming. massive crowds weren’t exactly your thing, too many people in one space seemed to cause your heart to start racing and the palms of your hands to start sweating. you had managed to stick through it for almost ten minutes, staying as close to the doctor as you could, fingers gripping tightly onto the fabric of her lilac sleeve as best you could. but apparently, this race of aliens were a lot more physical than many of the others you had visited before.   


they didn’t seem to mind when shoulders would collide with one another, or that sometimes people, if you could call them that, would get taken off with someone they barely knew. they were almost like fish - like land fish and acted like them quite a lot. you didn’t think you had let go of the time lord all that much, but remembering it now, you guessed that your clenched hand around the fabric of her coat had gotten numb and your grip slackened just enough, so that when the shoulder that bumped almost into your head (they were quite a bit taller than the average human) caused you to stumble backward. which then, caused you to lose your balance and fall to the ground and the back of your head almost smacked onto the pavement if you hadn’t of caught yourself just in time.   


a loud whine had escaped your lips - the alien race weren’t hostile or wanted to cause you any harm, it was just … the way they traveled. suddenly you had been separated from the doctor and the others and your heart was stuck in your throat and the tears had started to appear. it wasn’t long before a pair of extremely long arms wrapped underneath your armpits and hauled you back onto your feet. looking up, you spotted the scaly face of marvin, the resident that you had all come to know and who had personally taken up being your tour guide for his planet. he gave you a toothy grin - not noticing the fact that you were on the verge of having a panic attack, that getting separated from the doctor and almost trampled on was enough to cause you to want to crawl back into your bed and never leave again.   


he had started speaking - but you weren’t really listening to the words that were coming out of his mouth. his webbed hand fell on your shoulder, as he started pushing you the way you had been traveling before you fell over. you suddenly guessed that he was taking you to where the doctor and the others had ended up. the rest of the trip had seemed like a blur and you were surprised that nothing _bad_ happened. finally an actual quiet adventure. but it was strange how the human brain worked - you were fine, you didn’t get hurt and you most certainly didn’t die. so why then, where you curled up in bed - your blankets almost covering your face, with tears staining warm cheeks.   


you must have fallen asleep - your back was sore from sitting up, leaning against the wall to the left of the bed and your neck felt stiff and almost like it would snap. it wasn’t long until you realised that soft lips were pressing against one of your tear stained cheeks. stirring slightly, you stretched out your arms and your fingers managed to curl around the sleeve of the doctor’s white undershirt. you noticed the concerned look in her old eyes and the dimple just next to her eyebrow was visible. she was worried.

“ i’m fine. ” your voice croaked out and it caused her dimple to deepen. her free hand, the one that hadn’t automatically wrapped around your own wrist, came up and cupped the side of your face. tears suddenly fell down your cheeks once more and you had to look down, closing your eyes for a second, before opening them again when the tears had stopped. your fingers tightened their grip on the doctor. “ i just … forgot how much i hated crowds. ”

“ i’m sorry. ” the doctor mumbled, before she leaned in closer once more and pressed a kiss to your other cheek - effectively kissing away the tears that had fallen again. “ i seem to forget myself sometimes. ” the doctor started and you shifted, letting your hand fall from hers and sat up straighter, shaking your head. “ [y/n] i do - i get so caught up in the moment, that i forget to stop and listen to my companions. ”

a sigh escaped your lips, as you fell back to your relaxed position. “ it’s okay. ” a lazy smile crossed your lips as you stared at the time lord. her hazel eyes didn’t cause you to blush so easily anymore - she had to work for that now. she was the one person in the universe who could make you feel better with just a simple smile and a touch of her hand. well - kisses don’t hurt either. “ i’m just glad that i found you. ” your smile seemed to be infections, as the doctor’s frown disappeared and a grin so bright forced your smile to stretch wider.

“ i would be lost without you, [y/n] ” the doctor mumbled pressing a kiss to your temple this time, before pulling away from you. but she didn’t get very far, as your hand shot out and wrapped around her wrist once more. your smile disappeared, as the tears reappeared and you didn’t even have to say a word. the doctor gave a small sigh before she nodded her head and sat back down on the bed. her back pressed against the headboard so that you could let your head fall against her shoulder.   


hands intertwined and rested in her lap.   


this made all the bad experiences worth it.


	38. the needs of the many.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: anon: 13 x reader with the reader losing someone they care about like a brother or a sister, so they go to the funeral with the doctor and she breaks down crying and the doctor comforts her
> 
> okay i completely wrote out reader going  
> with the doctor - but this just makes it ten  
> times sadder. because that is me now … i  
> am s a d.

your mum had said it was strange. that you hadn’t cried once that entire day - that your eyes had stayed dry and you had a _fake_ smile gracing your lips as people kept coming up to you, shaking your hand and saying their condolences. it was strange because you were the type of person that would cry at a video of dogs being reunited with their owners, the type of person who would shed a tear over a story in the news. it was strange because losing your _brother_ hadn’t caused you to shed one _single_ **tear.** later you’d look back on this very occasion and feel like such a monster. how the hell could you go through that entire day, in front of family and friends and not even show a sliver of emotion. the doctor would tell you that it was normal to have such a reaction, but it still made you hate yourself.   


you sat there, in the church with your best dress on, staring straight ahead. the voices of the priest and then your family members washed over you - straight through you like you weren’t even there. your hands were clasped tightly in your lap, you were so numb that you didn’t even notice when you had been scratching at the palm of your hand for so long that your nails finally broke through the skin and blood pooled underneath your fingertips. but it was your mother who noticed, a soft gasp escaping her lips as her calloused hand quickly grabbed a hold of yours pulled them into her own lap.   


you didn’t even blink, just stared ahead. at the statue of jesus on the cross - bleeding himself and just hanging there.   


it wasn’t long until you found yourself at the wake afterward with a bunch of people that you hadn’t even met before, your brothers friends. people you hadn’t seen since you were a child - colleagues from work and your parent's friends. you didn’t have a lot of family this side of the country and somehow you were glad. because if there was more family present, you were certain that they would have picked up something was wrong with you.   


you should have guessed that your walls would finally fall apart when you saw her. you had to look away from one of the many people who had come up to offer their condolences, shaking your hand and pressing a kiss against your cheek. you sniffed and looked to your left - before doubling taking and spotting the doctor standing just outside the ballroom. yaz, graham and ryan were with her as well, but all you could focus on was her.   


“ oh, [y/n], i am so incredibly sorry for your loss. ” [e/c] eyes snapped back to the person who was suddenly in front of you. she had blonde hair, curly and bunched on top of her head. you kinda remembered her - she must have worked with your brother. “ [b/n] was very kind and so very generous. ” your eyes flickered away from her and landed back to the doorway, only for your heart to jump into your throat when the doctor and the rest weren’t there anymore.   


“ uh, yeah - yeah, _sarah_ ? sorry but i have to … ” you mumbled and pulled your hand out of hers and started to walk backward. “ i have to go. ” you turned on your heel and sprinted towards the double doors - ignoring your name being called by the woman and probably your mother.   


how corny was it that it had started pissing down with rain, your whole body fell against the glass doors as you pushed them open and you stumbled out into the humid air. eyes squinted against the rain before you finally spotted them, heading back towards the TARDIS. “ doctor ! ” you called out to her, worried that she was going to leave … that she was going to _leave you behind_. you saw her pause but you had already kicked off your heels and started to sprint over towards her.   


by the time you reached her, just outside the TARDIS (the others already disappeared inside already), soaked to the bone and heaving in a breath. the doctor looked down at you and she gave you such a sad smile that you almost broke down then and there.   


“ [y/n] i am so sorry. ” was the first thing out of her lips. but you shook your head - trying desperately not to let every single emotion you had been bottling up inside all day out. “ if i had been quicker… ” she continued and you shook her head even harder. teeth biting into the lower corner of your lip.

“ it’s … “ a shaky breath in this time. “ it’s not your fault. ” you couldn’t blame her. of course, you couldn’t because she had saved the rest of the world. your brother _died_ so that humanity and the universe could continue living. “ the needs of the many, out way the needs of the few. ” you quoted.

“ spock, ” she replied, her soft smile turning down just a tad. of course she knew she would pick saving the universe all over again. but if the doctor HAD the chance to save both - she would have and you appreciated that. the rain had started to ease off then, but you were already starting to shiver - hair stuck to your face and a humourless laugh escaped your lips. you placed your hands on your hips and looked down at the ground.

it wasn’t helping to keep the tears at bay. so your head shifted and you looked up into the sky, at least then you wouldn’t be able to tell what were your tears and what was the rain.  


“ very mr. spock, ” you repeated. laughing once more, before you sucked in a massive breath, a whine escaping your lips. before it, all tumbled out. “ god. what am i gonna do without him? ” a straggled gasp left you again as you looked back down at the doctor, who then surged forward and wrapped her arms around you. a sob escaped your lips. “ what …. what am i gonna do now - now t-that he’s gone ? ” your eyes focused over the doctor’s shoulder, staring at the magnificent time machine in front of you. you wanted to ask - god you wanted to ask her so badly, to go back into her own timeline and to _save_ him. you shouldn’t ask that of her - but you so desperately wanted too. your arms wrapped around the doctor’s and you buried your face into her soaked shoulder and wept.   


not once did she complain. the time lord just stood there - in the pouring rain, soaking wet while holding a barefoot human in her arms, humming softly into your ear, knowing that nothing she was going to say would matter in that moment. her lips pressed against your temple. this is why she hung around earth, to be there when you needed her the most. 


	39. remember me. (jessica!reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: anon: thirteen x reader, reader gets a head injury and ends up not remembering the doctor and freaking out when she wakes up.
> 
> INBOX IS OPEN FOR DOCTOR WHO & STAR TREK REQUESTS.

* * *

 

with a bottle of whiskey in your hand, your eyes stayed focused on the photos that were placed all over the cork board. this was your room, apparently, and these were _all_ your things - so you had been told. but you couldn’t remember how or when you had _gotten any_ of them. you couldn’t remember how or when you had decided that time travel and aliens and _space_ travel was real.   


lifting the bottle to your lips, you drowned the remains of the liquid, giving out a rather disappointed whine once you let your arm fall back down to your side. letting your eyes fall down, you focused on the now empty whiskey bottle and let your nose curl upwards at it. great, that was the only one you could find in your room. heaving out a sigh, you shifted slightly - turning towards the rubbish bin that sat in the corner of the room _next_ to the bedside table. you threw the bottle and didn’t even wince when it shattered into a million pieces as it came into contact with the wall instead. “ shit. ” you mumbled, wiping your hands on your jeans. other than that the pressure that was building at the back of your head wasn’t letting you do anything besides stare at the photographs. most of them polaroids.  


that was YOUR face staring back at you, your eyes and your body. in front of the sydney opera house, the taj mahal with the blonde haired woman and the three other people that had been floating around the med bay ever since you had woken up. there was another one out the front of the empire state building, though it looked like it was still being built. then one of the five of you on a _different planet_.   


the polaroids were mostly of you and the pakistani girl … yaz you think her name was - somehow you seemed to be smiling in most of the up close and personal photos. strange you don’t ever remember being that cheerful before? a scoff escaped your lips as you turned on your heel - almost stumbling over your own feet.   


the doctor, that’s what the blonde haired woman had said her name was, told you that any form of alcohol consumption wasn’t a good idea, especially after a head injury such as the one you had suffered - but everything that had suddenly happened seemed like too much to handle on a sober mind. apparently, your … _past_ self had the same ideas considering you found the almost empty stash of liquor in her bathroom cabinet.

a heavy sigh heaved past your lips as you made your way over to the massive bed. falling onto your back - you stared up at the ceiling. it was quiet … a little too quiet, you used to the noise and sounds of the city. cars and people talking, the soft humming and slight mechanical noise that the ship produced was a little too soft for your liking. but it also caused a sense of calm to wash over your entire body - you wondered if that was how you managed to fall asleep without the city to help.   


it was strange, you remembered your name and you remembered that back on … earth, you had been a private investigator. that you were the one that people came to when they needed help, mostly it was to fix up their dirty laundry or shitty relationships, but some occasions you felt like you did some genuine good in the world. you remembered that you had a rather shitty childhood and that you had run away to new york for that very reason, to help people when no one helped you but anything after that … anything after 2017 was nonexistent.   


a frustrated growl escaped your lips as you rolled over onto your stomach, burying your head underneath one of the many pillows. what the hell had happened that caused you to lose your memory and basically revert to how you were two years ago _?_ who the hell had given it to you _?_ nothing short of a traumatic experience would have caused you to wake up, find that it was an unfamiliar place and proceed to freak the fuck out. you were amazed that any of them had decided to keep you around.  


_there_ was a sudden knock on your door and a groan escaped your lips in the form of an acknowledgment for whoever it was to come in. as soon as the door opened, however, you didn’t even have to look up - the sheer energy that she brings with her was amazing and you wondered if that was the reason you willingly _ran away_ with a stranger ? it was like a pull, it was magnetic and scary when she walked into a room all eyes landed on her. just being around her made you feel like you were one of the most important people in the whole entire universe - that you would have to be someone very special to even be offered to travel with the doctor.   


“ i thought i said no alcohol ? ” her accent almost drove you mad. whether it was because it was hard to understand anything at that moment, or because it triggered something in your brain that wasn’t coming out. either way, another groan escaped your lips. “ i suppose i should have known you wouldn’t have listened. ” that caused your head to pop up from underneath the pillow.   


your eyes found hers and you squinted. “ what the hell is that suppose to mean ? ” you questioned and the doctor let a sigh escape her lips. shoulders dropped and all of a sudden the mask of an alien who _knows_ everything disappeared. she was just … another ~~person~~ who was trying to look after someone they cared about - even if that someone was you.   


a hard drinking, shit talking - mess of a person.  


“ [y/n] don’t worry - i will figure out how this happened and _a_ way to bring your memories back. ” the doctor skipped over the question entirely and if you had felt a little more comfortable around her, you would have pressured her. but you didn’t. shifting around you sat on the edge of the bed looking up at the … _time lord_.   


well, that’s what yaz had called her anyway.  


“ i don’t doubt it, doc. ” you replied, a brow raising as soon as the doctor’s face lit up like you had suddenly told her you remembered the last year. “ what’s that look for ? ” ~~maybe it was because you were~~. the blonde almost shot into the room like a bullet. she tried to be subtle about it, but you knew that she knew you had caught her hurried steps into the room - the door almost slamming shut behind her.

“ nothing, just - something's might be coming back already. ” a massive grin as her hands pushed the sleeves of her white t-shirt up her arms. a nervous habit. “ usually when i regenerate it takes a couple of days for my memories to sort themselves out. ” she slumped down next to you then, which caused you to slide into her slightly, but you managed to regain your balance and make it look like you had been leaning backward. “ but then again, every regeneration is a lottery. ” she continued as you watched her with mild fascination - you had no idea what she was talking about, but .. somehow you didn’t feel awkward, not like when you had conversations with clients who weren’t happy with what you had found out their wives (or husbands) had been doing behind their backs. and you weren’t to point where you had to throw that someone through your front door just because they were going to _hurt_ you as if YOU had been the cheating partner. a soft sigh escaped your lips, as you came back to reality. “ luckily this time around, it was rather quick, my past self wasn’t so lucky. ”

a scoff of a laugh escaped your lips as you shook your head and just … continued to let her speak. the itch to go home was ebbing away. you weren’t sure whether it was because small things were coming back to you or if it was because you wanted to solve the case of how you ended up in an alien hospital with no memories. but either way, the doctor appeared to be rather happy you weren’t demanding to be taken home.

not yet anyway.


End file.
